The Dunedain Princess
by Scarlett Witch
Summary: While the fellowship leave to fight the evil of the world, one woman tries to forget the worries of her past and struggles to understand the meaning of family, forgiveness and love. Finally Complete
1. Beginnings

Hello everyone! This story's been a good year in the making. I've planned it all out so I'm hoping I won't make any mistakes but I'm warning ya, it's gonna be a long one…

Warning: I'm English so I'm not really sure about American ratings but just to play it safe, the story's rated R for violence and adult situations later in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in or to do with Middlearth. Only the characters not in the Lord of the Rings belong to me. Now enjoy!

The Dunedain princess

In the dead of night, grey mist rolled around the base of the rising hills. The soft thud of hooves pawing at the ground could be heard high on the Ettenmoores. As the veil of cloud began to part, the moonlight shone down revealing an army of men, baring arms. Their leader, a large orc-like man on horseback, stared unblinking, at a sleepy village flickering in the dark in front of him. Glaring through pale blue eyes, Swarg roughly kicked the flanks of his horse and sprung forward, with his army swift on his heels. In the thatched roofed houses the men drank and told stories, women gossiped and all around people cheered and celebrated and in a small house amongst them all, one woman was trying her hardest to get her excitable daughter to sit still long enough to fix her hair,

"Come now Elanor" she pleaded, trying desperately to fix the small braids in her long dark, hair with a clip. "The day-star will be high before I get you to ready!"

The girl looked at her mother,

"Why do you call it that?"

"Call it what dear?"

"The sun… you always call it 'Day-star'

Estarlia looked at her daughter and her face saddened. The sound like thunder rolled from afar.

"Because that's what your father called it"

A silence followed her mothers reply. Elanor responded bitterly,

"And where is he now? Where is he when his wife and child are troubled so?"

Her mothers faced dropped. The mention of her father brought despair to her mother and she knew it. Estarlia dropped into her chair and started to weep. Elanor dropped to her side,

"Oh mother forgive me, I did not intend to upset you"

Estarlia gave her daughter a weak smile,

"No my child, I should apologise. We should not ruin a happy night with such talk. Go my love; this night is for the young"

Elanor gave her mother a swift kiss goodbye and left for the music and enchantment the night before her held.

The thud of feet could have been heard a league away, could have, if the music hadn't filled the night, or if the cheer and laughter hadn't been so great as to block out all approaching sound. The army came upon the village fast and unawares. The men crashed upon it as waves upon the shore. The ground shook and shouts were heard from all around. Arrows flew through the air and plunged into the bodies of men, leaving them cold and lifeless. Panic broke and laughter turned to screams as the army rode through the village, unchallenged and unmatched. Brave men stood their ground and fought with bare hands, only to be met with swift and merciless death.

Elanor stood in shock as the splendour of the evening was shattered before her eyes. Men and women, her friends, lay dead or dying on the ground before her. Numb with shock she raced as safely and as quickly as she could to her home, pushing her way against the crowds of screaming villagers and roaring men. Suddenly she felt a tug from behind. A man on horseback had grabbed her. Friend or foe, she knew not and neither did she care, her thoughts were only of her mother. Elanor struggled and with her one free hand grasped an arrow from a body lying nearby. Swiftly she pulled it out and plunged it into the arm of the rider. The man howled in pain and dropped her roughly on the ground. Elanor hit the ground hard and lost her breath. She pushed herself up and flung forward towards her house. Pushing open the door, Elanor collapsed at the sight which met her eyes. Estarlia lay motionless on the ground, her eyes staring lifelessly up at her. Blood was seeping from a gash in the woman's side, staining the floor a crimson red.

Forgetting the battle around her, Elanor crawled over to her mothers' body and knelt beside it. Her hands shaking, Elanor reached over and placed a hand on her mothers' cheek. Tears breached her eyes and rolled down her face as she looked upon her mothers' lifeless body. The world seemed to stop around her. The noise of the battle disappeared and time stood still. Elanor slide her arm under her mother and held against her. She buried her face into her mothers' neck and let out a sob. The noise from outside still roared in her ears. Elanor knew in her heart that those she knew and loved were now dead. Voices could be heard from outside her door. Stifling another sob Elanor lay down the body and went to her mothers' room. She quickly crossed over to where her mothers' bed was and pulled back the heavy mattress. Lying underneath it was a long sword with a silver hilt set with a green stone, the last remnant of her father. Loathing using it but left with no choice, Elanor picked up the sword and tested its weight. She had had no practise with swords but now was not the time for worrying about swordsmanship. The door of the house creaked open and a figure cloaked in murky brown colours stepped inside.

From her position in the bedroom Elanor could tell the figure was a man by his height and build but his footsteps were light and unburdened. The man walked over to the body of her mother and knelt down beside it. He placed a hand over her mouth as if to check for life but found none. At that moment Elanor rushed at the man, sword held high. She swung it down fast and hard. The man, startled by this sudden attack, swiftly brought a knife up to meet with Elanors sword. The two blades clashed together and Elanor pushed forward with all her strength, the man lost his footing and tripped. He fell backwards and landed with a thud on the floor, his hood falling back to reveal a rough, weather hardened yet still handsome face, with deep brown eyes and dark hair. Elanor brought the tip of her sword up and went to strike. The man looked up at her and caught her eye. Elanor halted as if frozen by some spell. In that brief moment the man raised his hand and knocked the sword away for her. Quickly he drew his own sword and raised it to her neck. She stood unarmed, breathing heavily and waited for his next move and, most likely, her death.

The man stood up slowly, the blade of his sword held firmly against her neck. He stared at her intently; her appearance struck something within him. Her face was well-known to him but her name was not. A spray of ash and flame came suddenly through the roof above them. Arrows of fire flew through the windows and ceiling of the building. Elanor raised her arm to shield her face from the heat as she felt something grab her wrist. The stranger had pulled her away from the flames and out of the door. Outside the harsh reality hit her. All around her, houses were burning; people were running wildly whilst being pursued by Swarg and his army. Elanor struggled against her captors grasp but he held firm. He led her through the swarms of people, fighting as they ran. In the blur Elanor noticed others in similar attire to this strange man and they all appeared to be fighting the army. Together, they ran through the hoards of people as arrows flew overhead. Suddenly a large hellish man clasped around Elanors other arm and she gave a yelp in pain. A giant hand engulfed her tiny wrist and she found herself caught between the two men. The cloaked man swung round at her cry, drawing his dagger as he turned and plunged it down into the arm of the man. The man roared in pain and flailed his arm widely, Elanor slipping from his grasp. Her other arms was wretched from the hand of the shrouded man and she fell backwards. Her head connected with the solid ground with a large thud and slowly, the cold blackness crept over her and her tired body welcomed it.


	2. Introductions

Hello again! Here's the second chapter! Introducing the characters! (not to mention a certain dark haired ranger… hehehe)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in or to do with Middlearth. Only the characters not in the Lord of the Rings belong to me. Now enjoy!

A heavy throbbing in Elanors head brought her back into the realm of the world. Her eyes opened slightly, unable to focus, the world was hazy around her. Closing them again she heard voices outside; Male voices. The events of the previous evening came back to her in fragmented pictures and sounds. In her mind she saw the burning houses, the running men and screaming children. Her eyes flung open and she stifled a cry with her hand. Tears pricked her eyes as she saw the body of her mother, lying cold and still on the ground. A new fear caught her. Where was she? Was she with the man that attacked her village?

She was in a tent of some kind that she could tell. Her bed was soft and warm and wrapped in animal furs. Wounds on her arms and head had been treated and bandaged. Elanor carefully swung her legs over the edge of the material bed and tried to stand. She was unsteady for a moment but her legs were willing to support her. Once standing she found herself wearing some kind of long shirt, similar to that which men wore under their armour. Taking a few tentative steps, she fumbled around for her clothes. She did not find her garments but she came across a pair of over sized brown slacks which had been folded neatly beside her bed. Next to them sat a pair of dark brown boots. Elanor grabbed the clothes and hastily pulled them on and, using a thin cord, pulled them tight around her waist. She then pulled the heavy boots onto her feet and stumbled forward towards the tent opening. Straining her ears,shelistened for the male voices she had heard earlier but found none.

Peering outside she found it was still dark. She stepped lightly out on to the soft grass, wet with dew from the cold air. There must have been only a dozen or so tents, forming a small hamlet in the middle of open ground. A little way off, light from a campfire was flickering in the night, casting shadows on the tents. Seeing no sign of any guards Elanor ran as quickly as her weaken legs would allow. She made her way through the tents dodging over ropes and pegs, but the dark made this task awkward and slow. Several occasions she stopped at the sound of voices or movement from a nearby tent. Eventually she made it to the edge of the makeshift village and saw 3 horses tided to stakes in the ground. She moved silently towards the white mare tied in the middle. In the pale moon her coat shone like new snow. As she drew near the horses became anxious and restless. Frightened the horses on either side of the mare tried to back away and, finding they were unable to, became panicked and stomped their hooves upon the ground. Only the mare remained still. Panicked by the horses' reaction, Elanor hurriedly tried to untie the white mares' reins with shaky hands. But it was too late; the noise of the horses had attracted the attention of some men. Elanor tried to move faster but the more she did, the more she fumbled. It was then a large hand clapped her on her shoulder and spun her round. She was faced with a tall, broad shouldered man wearing the same murky brown cloak as the man she had found in her house the previous night. His hair was dirty blond, and he wore a scruffy beard. He looked at her and smirked,

"You best come with me lass" he said, his voice low and rough. In no condition to fight the man, Elanor submitted to his order and allowed herself to be lead back to through the camp with little argument. The man had released her shoulder and now walked alongside her,

"You got a name girl?" he asked her. Elanor nodded, she saw no reason to lie to him,

"I am Elanor."

"My name's Edain" he replied. Elanor relaxed slightly,

"Where are we?" she asked. Edain looked down at her and gave a smile. "We are two leagues east of Fornost" he replied

"So we are still within Arnor" Elanor spoke, more to herself.

"You know the land well lass, for a woman"

Elanor glared at the man and almost spoke out but instead she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"To see the captain of course"

"The captain?"

"Aye. He'll know what to do with you."

"Do with me?" she asked, unable to keep the panic from her voice, "What will he do with me?"

The man simple shrugged but seeing her fear he said,

"Don't worry, he's a good man. Besides I'll make sure no harm comes to you"

The pair walked through the tents and Elanor could hear the voices of men and see the light from a fire. As they drew nearer, she saw a small group of men, no more than a dozen and they were all wearing similar brown cloaks. They were sat around a small fire, their faces lit only by the flickering flames. As they approached, the men sat on the edges turned to watch them walk past. Some nudged the ones next to them and pointed at Elanor. Others smirked at the girl and laughed. Elanor gave a shiver as she felt the stares of the men. She hung her head and stared at her feet as she walked. Edain led her into the circle and stopped in the middle. She looked up at him and he gave another, slightly friendlier smile, "Go ahead lass" he said, giving her a slight push, causing her to stumbled forwards. Elanor watched as the man facing her stood up and pulled back his hood. She gasped slightly and stepped back, before her stood the same man who had taken her from her village. In the light of the fire, his face looked worn and tired but held an heir of authority. His dark eyes fixed one hers but instead of the hardened cold she had expected she found slight warmth behind them,

"Welcome," he said. Elanor looked around at the faces staring at her from in the circle and back around at the captain, "You have slept all day, we wondered if you would ever wake"

"Who are you?" Elanor asked, "What am I doing here?"

"I am the captain of these men. Here I am known as Strider. We brought you back to our camp; I assure you that you are unharmed." The captain gave her a long stare, like he was trying to remember something, "And what of your name and family?" Elanor shifted under his glare, she would have given a false name if she had not already given it to Edain,

"My name is Elanor. My mother, Estarlia, was the women slain at my side when you found me. My father was of elf-kind." Strider nodded as she said this, as if confirming something he already knew, "and what of him?" he asked,

"He abandoned my mother when I was still within her," Elanor said, the anger clear in her voice, "I do not know what has become of him, nor do I care" Strider nodded and regarded her. Her face was pale and in the moonlight made it look even more so. Her dark eyes reflected her fear; her hair was raven in colour and hung low around her waist. He could see the elven blood in her. Aragorn motioned for Edain to join him at his side. They spoke in hushed voices for several minutes. Elanor stared at them, wondering what they were discussing. Many a time during the conversation Strider would look back at Elanor. Finally Edain nodded his agreement to what Strider was saying and pair turned back to Elanor,

"You shall stay here where it is safe…" Strider started to speak,

"I shall? Do I not get a say in what happens to me?" Elanor spoke out,

"Do you have else where to go?" Strider asked. Elanor sighed sadly and shook her head, "Here you will protected and provided for" He continued, "In turn you shall cook and care for the wounded. I trust you can cook?"

Elanor nodded. Tears began to form in her eyes. Was she to stay here as a slave? She was a young woman, alone in a group of men. Her mother had a word for women like that, whores. Did they expect that from her? Elanor closed her eyes, trying to shut out the thoughts invading her mind,

"Do not look so frightened. We are the Dunedain and honourable men and I give you my word not one of them shall touch you." Elanor looked up at his words. The Dunedain. Her mother has spoken to her of them… these men? These few men were the descendents of Numenor? She looked around at them. Each man was facing her, but they were no longer laughing or staring. They merely looked at her, each one with dignity and honour clear in his eyes. She looked back at Strider, the realisation hitting her like stone,

"Then you… You are Isildurs heir?"

Strider nodded and stood to his feet, "I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. It is a fact that few know and I wish it to remain so." Elanor stood before him, open mouthed. Before her stood the heir to the crown of men and she had spoken to him so abruptly, "F-forgive me, my lord," she stuttered, "I did not know" Aragorn raised his hand to silence her, "My name is Aragorn. I am not king, nor do I wish to be. I am a ranger and shall be treated as such." Elanor looked up at him as he placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Talin will show you to your tent." At the mention of his name, Elanor watched as a young man, with shoulder length blond hair and a youthful face, jumped up from the circle and stood beside her. "A lot has happened tonight. It is best if you rest and become accustomed to life here." Elanor nodded and turned to follow Talin away from the circle.

Ooohh... whats gonna happen?? hehehe wait n see!


	3. Goodbyes

Hello everyone! Hope your all enjoying the story so far. There is much much more of this story to come so I'm hoping you won't get bored and give up!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing…. Sob…

Elanor was once more in her small tent. She sat on her makeshift bed, her head in her hands. Her head was swimming with the new information she had just heard and the realisation of what happened hit her. She had lost her family and home in one terrible night and now she was living with complete strangers. Giving in to grief, the tears began flowing freely down her face. Talin stood silently in the corner, shifting from foot to foot, unsure of what to say to comfort her. With a ruffle of noise, the material door of the tent was pulled back and Edain entered the tent carrying a bowl of what looked like stew. When he saw Elanors distress he handed the bowl to Talin and went to kneel at Elanors side. Elanor raised her head and looked at the man. He smiled warmly at her and handed her a piece of cloth from his pocket. Elanor took it; it felt soft and warm in her hand. Gently she wiped at her face, washing away the tears and grime. She smiled thankfully at him as Edain turned and took the bowl from Talin and handed it to Elanor. She took the food gratefully, not having eaten since the night before. Elanor dipped the spoon into the frothy stew and sipped at it. She couldn't help but make a face at the bitter taste it left in her mouth. Edain laughed at her expression,

"Aye," he laugh, "'Fraid I can't cook all that well. It's been awhile since we've had a woman about the place. It'll be nice to have a decent meal for a change." Elanor smiled at him briefly before her features fell into a frown,

"Edain, did any others from my village survive?" Edain shook his head slowly,

"Not that we found, although it is likely that some fled to the Ettenmoores."

"What happened to the slain?" Elanor let her eyes drop as she asked this.

"There bodies have been found and given decent burial"

"And my mother?"

Edain looked at Elanor with sympathy, "The captain went back to find her himself, but the house hand been burnt to the ground. I'm sorry Elanor."

Elanor stared blankly before her. Her mother was truly gone, there would be no burial, no grave, no chance to say goodbye. Edain regarded her and silently stood up. He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder before leaving the tent, Talin close behind. Elanor sat there long after the two men had left, thinking about all that had happened until the blissful world of sleep took her.

Elanor awoke to rays of light shining through the sides of the tent. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, pushing away the blanket of furs. She slid of the bed, still in the clothes she had worn the day before. Elanor put in the now familiar cloak that lay on the floor beside her bed and walked over to the door, pulling back the material. It was a little after dawn. Many of the men were already up and were walking around. Some waved and smiled at her, others ignored her completely. Elanor walked over to a low trough full of clear water and plunged her hands into it, cupping them and bringing handfuls of water to her face. The cool, refreshing liquid flowed over her face, washing away her weariness. She slowly lifted her head and saw Edain walking towards her,

"Good morning" he smiled at her. Elanor smiled back at him as he handed her something resembling porridge and a small piece of bread. Elanor looked at him suspiciously,

"Don't worry," he laughed, "I didn't make it this time, Talin did. He's a better cook than his father."

"He's your son?"

"Aye, he's coming up to his nineteenth summer. Same age as you I gather."

Elanor nodded, "Where is his mother?" Edain shook his head sadly, "She died two winters past"

"Oh, Edain. I'm sorry."

Edain gave a sad smile, "Bear it no mind lass. The lad doesn't talk much, but I reckon, if you wanted to, Talin wouldn't mind some company his own age."

Elanor smiled warmly and nodded. Edain returned her smile in thanks and left her to her food. Elanor looked down at the bowl in her hand and dipped the carved spoon into the oats before letting the contents fall back into the bowl. Sighing heavily she sat down on an up turned log, placed the bowl on the ground and began to pick at the bread in her hand. Her thoughts turned once again to her mother. Her heart ached as she saw her mothers' body lying before her once more in her mind. Elanor closed her eyes tightly, blocking out the memories. She took a couple of deep, calming breaths and stood up, brushing the crumbs from her clothes. Elanor walked through the encampment until she was clear of the tents and before her was an open space of soft green grass, lined by tall leafy trees. Way off in the distance she could see the grey shadowed peaks of weather hills and beyond that she could almost see the white tip of Amon sul. Elanor made her way over to the small coppice of trees and stepped between them. She followed the well worn path made by the frequent travel of the rangers. As Elanor stepped forward her foot hit something hard. Looking down she saw a small grey stone. She leaned down and picked it up, it was cool and smooth to the touch. Around her, she noticed lay several other stones of different sizes, hidden among the undergrowth. Moving around she collected the stones, pulling up the hem of her cloak to form a basket when her hands became full. When she had gathered a number of stones, Elanor made her way over to a small clearing, shaded by trees. Carefully she emptied the stones from her cloak and began to pile them on top of each other. When she was done, Elanor sat back on her heels and regarded her creation, not noticing the soft sound of footsteps approaching from behind,

"Elanor?" a voice asked, "What are you doing?"

Elanor turned in surprise at the voice to find Aragorn standing behind her,

"It is for my mother. Not as grand as the mausoleum of Gondor, but it will suffice all the same."

Elanor stood and dusted the dirt from her hands. She looked to Aragorn and saw he carried something. His eyes followed her gaze and he lifted his hands,

"I have come to return this to you"

Elanor watched as he handed her a scabbard holding a thin, long sword with green stones set in a silver handle. Elanor stared up at him in disbelief,

"Where did you find this?"

"It was amongst the debris of your village. It is a beautiful weapon. Where did you find such a thing?"

Elanor paused and pulled the weapon from its sheath, allowing Aragorn to see its full length. Along the width of the blade, elvish scriptures were carved. The white blade glittered in the sun, reflecting light on to Elanors face,

"It was my fathers. My mother once told me he forged it himself. It was the only thing he left us and her most prized possession. And now I shall return it to her,"

With her final word, Elanor turned and plunged the sword into the soft ground behind the small pile of stones. It was here Elanor said her goodbyes and walked silently back to the camp, Aragorn at her side. Elanor looked up at the man who would become her leader. Now that they walked in the light Elanor saw his face in full, and she saw that he was quite handsome. His dark hair was slightly damp and clung to his brow, dark eyes focused on the road ahead. They walked silently for a few moments before Elanor turned to face the man beside her,

"You say I am one of your company now. Does that mean you will teach me as you do them?" she asked. Aragorn looked at her, his face discerned,

"What would you have me teach you?"

"To fight."

Aragorn looked at the young woman in front of him; he shook his head and began to walk away, "Tis not right for a woman to bare arms."

Elanor stared after him angrily. She followed him swiftly, standing herself in his way,

"You would deny me the right to defend myself? I have lost my family, my home, everything I knew. I ask only that you teach me so that it may never happen again"

Aragorn looked down at her face. Her dark eyes stared back at him, shining defiantly. Elanors likeness to her was unnatural. Something pulled inside Aragorn's chest, he sighed in defeat and giving a smile, he nodded,

"Very well, my lady" he said, with a mock bow, "We'll begin tomorrow"

Elanor laughed and beamed up at him as they continued their way back to the others.

A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter up! The next chapter will skip to the LOTR timeline and start getting into the good stuff! Hehehe hope to see you then!

p.s Being English I'm not totally sure what a lot of American terms are and I've seen loads of fanfics described as 'Mary-sues.' Can someone please explain what it means?? Thanks!


	4. The Grey Rider

Greetings everyone! here the next chapter and just incase you get confused, we've jumped forward a few years into the time frame of the books. read on...

Disclaimer: Everything except my characters and storyline belong to Tolkien. I've just kidnapped them for a while. I'll give them back… eventually…

* * *

Elanor raised her sword once more and lunged at her opponent. She swung low and wide, her attacks swift and precise. Many years of training showed as she charged once more. Almost six years had past since she first came into the care of the rangers and her skills as a swordswoman had grown considerably. Now she stood within the ring of men, circling her teacher. She wore simple clothes to allow more movement. Her long, dark hair was pulled back with a leather thong, away from her face. Aragorn stared back at his student, eyes fixed in concentration. Their swords met with the clash of metal, Aragorn easily parrying Elanors attacks. The men watching the fight chuckled as Elanor try in vain to hit their captain. Under the tuition of Aragorn, Elanor could best many of the rangers yet had never managed to defeat the dunedain chieftain, 

"Come on lass, pick up your feet!" a man yelled from the crowd. Elanor looked to see Edain waving at her and nodded.

In the passing years, Edain had become the closest thing to a father Elanor had even known. The small band of rangers had become her family. She felt close to each of them, particularly Talin, with whom she had become good friends and respected like a brother, and Aragorn who had taught her the ways of the rangers. Except her feelings for their chieftain ran deeper than that of mere friends, exactly what her feelings were she hadn't decided. Elanor frowned in frustration as she brought her sword round for another attack. Then suddenly Elanor moved her body so her sword swung left towards Aragorns face. Just as she planned, Aragorn side stepped right and brought his blade up to meet hers. As he stepped Elanor stuck out her foot and caught the back of Aragorns heel. The man stumbled and fell onto his back. The crowd roared with laughter and applauded as Aragorn landed with a thud, his sword falling from his hand. Elanor smiled widely and stepped over him, pointing her sword at his throat,

"A ranger caught of his guard?" she teased, mockingly shaking her head. Aragorn smiled up at her,

"It appears I am at your mercy my lady"

They both laughed and Elanor reached down to take his hand, pulling him to his feet,

"It seems I have taught you too well," he said reaching up and pushing a strand of hair that had worked its way free from her face. Elanor felt a blush rise to her cheeks and was suddenly unable to meet his eye. The laugher was interrupted when Talin came running into the circle,

"A grey rider approaches! Mithrandir has come!" he shouted,

"Gandalf?" Elanor asked, "I have so looked forward to next visit!" she said, looking up at Aragorn. She paused when she saw the apprehension in his face. Aragorn reached down, sheathed his fallen sword and called for the men to head back to the camp. Talin and Elanor exchanged confused looks and followed the men back home.

Gandalf the grey rode swiftly towards the camp, for great was his need for haste. He had travelled long from the shire in the west and finally he had reached his destination. His horse snorted softly as he pulled her to a stop. Gandalf promptly dismounted and made his way to meet Aragorn when he heard someone calling his name,

"Gandalf!"

The old wizard turned, just in time to see a young dark hair woman hurl herself into his arms,

"Elanor, my girl. You have grown much since my last visit."

"How are you Gandalf? What brings you this far north? Are you staying long?" the older man laughed,

"So many questions all of which I shall answer in due time. First, tell me; where is Aragorn? It is most imperative that I speak with him."

"I am here my friend,"

As if by magic, Aragorn had appeared at their side, "Tell me, what brings you to my door?"

"I fear I must bring you bad tidings," the wizard said, "but it is not to be spoken of here"

Aragorn nodded and pointed towards his tent, "We can speak freely in here." Gandalf concurred and gave Elanor a quick smile before following Aragorn into his tent.

"What do you think that was about?"

Talin had appeared from behind Elanor. She looked at him and shrugged,

"I do not know. But I have never seen Gandalf so troubled before"

Elanor looked back at the tent and felt troubled. From the first time she had met the wizard she had been enthralled by his magic and stories. He had always been cheerful and patient in teaching her the arts of healing. Gandalf, like the rangers, knew of her past and had often commented on her appearance. Now that it was to mind, Gandalf had been visiting more frequently of late and had taken to asking her of her family, particularly her father, but she had little information to give. The only knowledge of him that she had was that he was of elven folk. She did not know his name or which family of elves he came from. Aragorn had said to her that she had the markings of the river elves. Elanor could not understand why two men would be so interested in her past when she cared not. She looked back at Talin, who remained staring at the tent,

"Come Talin. Gandalf will be hungry from his travels, help me prepare some food for him."

The young man nodded and followed Elanor to the open fire and sat down on the wooden stools beside it. He picked up some vegetables and began to scrape away the outer layer with a small knife from his pocket. After a few moments he looked up to see Elanor once again staring at Aragorns tent,

"Starin' won't do you any good you know" he said idly. Elanor scowled at him and began grinding up herbs to use for dinner.

Supper was ready long before Aragorn and Gandalf emerged from the tent but when they finally did their faces were full of worry. They moved to a place around the fire, sitting between the youngest rangers. Elanor looked at them, her eyes full of concern. Gandalf gave her a warm smile and placed his hat on the ground, dispelling her unease. Opposite her Talin was pouring soup into wooden bowls and after passing a bowl to Gandalf, Aragorn and Elanor, he started distributing it amongst the men. The wizard took the food gratefully and they ate in silence, despite all the questions waiting to be answered.

After the meal the men disbanded. Aragorn gave his thanks for the food and left to talk with Edain, leaving Talin and Elanor alone with the wizard. While Talin cleared away the bowls, Gandalf reached into a bag at his side and pulled out a long, thin wooden pipe and a small brown pouch. He placed the pipe into his mouth and pulled a small amount of green leaves from the pouch and placed it into his pipe. Reaching forward Gandalf pulled a piece of kindling from the fire and ignited the leaves. Small trails of smoke rose from the pipe, floating into the sky. Elanor watched as the old man drew in a breath and smoke rose from between his lips as he breathed out. The smoke formed rings in the air, intertwining with each other, hanging in the air. Elanor smiled and watched as they danced in the air. On his next breath Gandalf moulded the smoke to form a silvery dragon that flew into the heavens. Elanor laughed and clapped as more smokey creatures glided about her head. Gandalf smiled. Her laughter lifted his heart. Under the care of the dunedain, he had watched her grow from a high spirited young girl into the strong woman before him,

"Will you not ask me then?" he said Elanor. She looked at him strangely,

"Gandalf?"

"I'm sure you have many questions as to my arrival and talks with Aragorn."

"Indeed I have, wizard. Although I doubt you would give me the answers"

Gandalf smiled again and gave a small laugh. He turned his eyes to the heavens and muttered something in a language Elanor did not recognise,

"It has grown late. It is time for rest, for I am weary from travel and have yet more leagues to journey before I reach my destination"

"And where might that be?" Gandalf gave her a knowing smile, "Of course," Elanor smiled, "It is a secret"

Gandalf rose and placed a hand on the woman's head, "I shall say my farewells now, as I will be gone before daybreak"

"You are leaving so soon? Oh Gandalf, will you not stay longer?"

"I am sorry child, but I have pressing business"

Elanor stood and gave the tall wizard a hug,

"Farewell, Gandalf and I hope you find what you seek"

"Indeed Elanor, as do I."

The young ranger and the wizard parted ways and Elanor watched as Gandalf left the warmth of the fire and headed into his tent.

* * *

A/N: An extra long chapter for all those who reviewed. Thank you so much! Your input is always welcome! A special thanks to WordNerd, who was my first reviewer and continues to give her support. Like I said before it's going to be a long story ( I'm up to 21 pages) and I hope you all stick with me! 

Scarlett


	5. Return to me

Greetings all! Sorry bout not updating for a month… my life has been consumed by coursework and World of Warcraft… such a great game!

Anyway… on with the show!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the laptop I'm typing on…

* * *

Within the privacy her tent, Elanor began dressing for bed. She shrugged off her heavily cloak and pulled off her outer garments. Reaching down she picked up a soft cotton nightdress she had made herself, some years ago. She slipped the material over her head, when a noise from outside drew her attention. She knew that Gandalf and she were the last to bed. The hour was late and most of the rangers were asleep. She picked up her cloak and pulled it around her shoulders. Elanor stepped out into the night, the air was cold and she pulled her cloak tightly around her. She heard the noise once more, a rustle of clothing and the soft thud of foot steps came from behind a nearby tent. Elanor walked around the tent as quietly as she could manage. As she rounded the corner she found Aragorn fully dressed a quiver on his back and sword at his side. A brown mount stood saddled beside him. Elanor moved towards him, 

"Aragorn?"

At his name the ranger turned,

"Elanor, what are you doing awake at this hour?"

"You mean to leave us." It was not a question. Aragorn nodded,

"I leave for Bree"

"Bree? What is in Bree?"

"I cannot say"

"Is it Gandalf that sends you?"

Aragorn did not answer,

"Then I shall go with you" Elanor said turning to fetch her things, only to have Aragorns hand on her arm stopped her,

"You cannot come with me Elanor, it will be dangerous."

"All the more reason for me to come with you"

"No Elanor"

"I owe you my life, I swore to myself I would stay with you until I have repaid my debt."

"I said no Elanor!"

Elanor froze. It was the first time he had ever raised his voice to her. Taken aback by his anger, Aragorn stepped away from his horse and placed his hands on her cheeks,

"Forgive me Elanor. I did not mean to shout, but you are dear to me and I do not want to place you in danger when I cannot be there to protect you"

Aragorns murky brown eyes met with her dark ones. Elanors heart quickened and her breath caught in her chest. She brought her hand up and laid it against his,

"You do not need to protect me. But I will do as you ask"

"Take care of the others while I am gone, I will return when I can"

Aragorn leaned forward and kissed her brow,

"Be careful" she whispered.

Aragorn nodded and turned to mount his horse, only to be held back by Elanors hand on his,

"Elanor?" he asked, but his question was cut short as the woman quickly closed the distance between them and pushed her lips against his, running her hands up into his hair. The kiss was soft but full of meaning and intensity. Against his better judgement he returned the kiss, but in his heart he knew he was wrong. Aragorn pulled back from the embrace and looked down at Elanor but she would not meet his eye. Carefully he placed his hand under her chin and tilted it upwards, forcing her to look at him,

"Promise you will return to me?" she pleaded. It was Aragorns turn to look away, the pain evident in his eyes,

"Elanor, I will return, but I do not know if I can give you what you seek."

Elanor stared at him, her heart clenched painfully inside her chest. Her breath shuddered as tears threatened to fall,

"As long as you return, I shall think it enough"

Aragorn took a final look at the female ranger before turning to mount his horse and speeding off into the darkness.

Gandalf had left by the time Elanor rose from her bed the following morning. Aragorns absence did not go unnoticed but the rangers were unconcerned, for it was often that their captain wandered alone. Only Elanor carried worry with her.

Seven days had past since Aragorn had left and they had heard no word from him. She had told no one of her encounter with him, not even Talin, with whom she shared all her worries and fears. Elanor had often spoken to Edain about Aragorns sudden departure but the man would merely only say he had left for business in Bree.

After two more days Elanor gave up asking. As the nights drew in Elanor had taken to sitting at the edge of the camp, watching the horizon and waiting or his return. One evening when the stars were marred by clouds, a strange silence had fallen over the rangers. A sense of foreboding hung in the air. Her thoughts turned once more to Aragorn. She hoped he was well and prayed for his return. The words he had said to her that night still hung in her head. She would bind herself to him in an instant if that was what he desired. But in the depths of her heart she felt the rush of despair as she knew that he longed for another.

She had felt it in his kiss. Or rather she hadn't felt it. Yes he had kissed he back but there was no emotion behind it, as if he had only kissed her to return the favour. Then as quick as her resolve failed it strengthened again, when Aragorn returned she would tell him of her feelings. She would not give up her love for him so easily.

Suddenly a cry called out over the night, Raef, a chestnut haired ranger, came running over the empty fields ahead,

"Orcs!" he gasped, "From the east!"

A flurry of activity followed as every ranger ran for their weapons. Elanor made for her tent, grabbing the broadsword Aragorn had given her. She rapidly tied the sword to her belt and grabbed the bow that lay by her bed. She was not as proficient with a bow as she was with her blade but her sight was keen. She left her tent and grabbed at a quiver laden with arrows, fixing it onto her back. Elanor made her way to the clearing in the east where many of the rangers already stood and took her place next to Edain and Talin,

"Raef says there are no more than a ten or so. It should not be a problem" Edain said,

"What are orcs doing so far west?" Talin asked his bow in his hand. His father shrugged,

"I do not know lad, but they will get no further tonight" he said, his hand fingering the hilt of his sword,

"Raef is right" Elanor spoke, "They are few in number."

"You can see them from here?" Talin asked, amazed. Elanor nodded,

"I cannot make out any markings, but they are similar to the orcs of the south"

Talin caught his fathers gaze and stared questionably back at Elanor,

"Something doesn't feel right,"

Talin looked back at Edain,

"What is it father?"

"Surely if their intent is attack they would do so in greater numbers."

Elanor nodded, "There are too few to attack and win and too many to be a scout party"

"Perhaps these orcs are as stupid as they are ugly" Talin suggested,

"Perhaps," Edain said, "but orcs rarely work of their own accord" He drew his sword and other rangers followed suit. Elanor took up her bow and drew back an arrow. To her left she saw Talin do the same,

"They are almost upon us," Elanor said,

"I cannot see any" Talin answered, "How many are there exactly?"

"Twelve to my count"

Edain raised his sword, the signal to move out. Slowly the rangers moved forwards, there cloaks helping them hide in the night. Elanor, Talin and two other archers stayed back, in case their skill was needed. The rangers in front cried out and charged at the orcs. Elanor drew back her bow and let the arrow fly. It soared straight through the sky and plunged into the neck of an orc, bringing it crashing to its knees. Talin sent his arrow loose also, killing another orc. The remainder of the creatures were slain with easy, and a cheer went up as the last one was killed. Elanor did not cheer. Neither did Edain. Even from her distance Elanor could see the unease on his face. He was right. It was too easy.

A sudden shriek cut through the cheers, Elanor spun around to see the horses flee in panic, trampling tents as they ran. Through the dark veil of night, Elanor could make out the unmistakable shapes of orcs, trampling through the camp. Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach and bile rose to her throat. It was a trap; the others were a sacrifice, a diversion. Elanor heard Talin mutter something under his breath before turning and bellowing at the top of his voice. Immediately Elanor reached behind her, and with inhuman speed began firing arrows and they fell like rain cutting down some of the orcs in front,

"How many?" Talin yelled, firing his arrows whilst stumbling backwards. Elanor shook her head,

"I do not know, but there are at least 30!"

"Thirty? We are out-numbered three to one"

"Do not give up hope!" Elanor called out, seeing the other rangers racing to towards them. She let fly yet more arrows, a few striking their mark, until when reaching for another she found her quiver empty. The other archers at her side had already cast aside their empty quiver and stood waiting, swords drawn. Their volley had only taken down few orcs, the darkness and smoke making them hard to see. Still the enemy advanced towards them. Elanor felt a calmness fall over her as Edain arrived at her side, breathing deeply,

"How many come Elanor?" he asked the young ranger,

"Thirty there were and we have slain only five of their number. How are the others?"

"Some are wounded but not badly but I fear this fight will not be so easily won." The band of thirteen rangers stood at the edge of the open plain and watched at the dark shapes of orcs came forth from the smoke. The men clutched at there swords. Elanor looked about them, not a single man showed fear or alarm. Each face was set in deep concentration. Beside her Edain looked to her, then Talin and then back at the orcs. His raised his hands to the sky and cried,

"Elendil!"

Edain sprung forward his, company close behind. Elanor ran forward with all the speed she could muster. She lifted her sword and brought it forward at her side as she had often seen Aragorn do.

The rangers met head on with the orcs, their bodies slamming into each other. Elanor rushed forward and plunged her sword into the nearest orc body. Her sharp blade pierced its flesh with ease and the creature howled and doubled over in pain. Elanor pulled her sword from its gut and brought it down swiftly upon its neck, slicing the head from its torso. Black blood gurgled from its neck and the stench of orc blood hit her, making her gag. But it was no time for self pity. Elanor raised her weapon once more and spun to strike at a near by enemy. She caught the creature on the arm, knocking its shield from its side. An arrow struck its body like lightening, piercing the heart. Elanor looked up to see Raef with a bow in his hand. She nodded her thanks and ran to help the others.

All around her the rangers where out numbered. Elanor could not bloke out the cries of pain that echoed though her head. Anger raged through her, anger at these horrible creatures that dare attack her home. The hatred and fury from the late six years fuelled her and she attack with renewed strength. The female ranger raced forward, hewing the necks of orcs that were foolish enough to stand in her way. Her strength gave the men courage and a cry went up as more orcs were slain.

From behind her Elanor heard a yell of pain, turning she saw Rammel, an older ranger, a few feet away struggling on his knees, tearing at the large clawed hand that held him by his neck. The orc that held him was large, its heavy armour hide most of its ugly, blackened body, but not the evil grin that smeared its face. Elanor could hear Rammel gasping for breath and she ran forward but was too late, she was stopped when she heard a sickening crack and watched in horror as Rammels lifeless body fell to the ground with a heavy thud. For a moment she froze as she looked upon her friend, his neck twisted and his eyes staring unblinkingly up at her. Elanor felt the bile rise in her throat and held back the urge to vomit. Anger rose from her very core and she looked up to see the murderous orc still standing above its kill, smiling malevolently.

Elanor snarled at him and charged no longer thinking of anything else but his death. She brought up her blade and sung in down hard against the creatures own. It stumbled, taken back by her strength. It swung a heavy hand at her but she was quicker and nimbly dodged it, swinging around to attack once more. The orc blocked once more and lashed out again with its hand. This time the broad palm of the creature caught her across the face sending her reeling backwards, her sword flying from her hand. Elanor landed on the ground, hitting her side against a rock. She groaned loudly and felt her warm liquid slide down her face and the strong metallic taste of blood stung her tongue. From behind her came a crunch of boots, alarmed she pushed her herself away from her rock and rolled to her side, narrowly missing a large orc blade which came crashing down beside her. The orc, surprised and annoyed to find her gone, raised his head to look around.

Elanor saw her chance and kicked the orc swiftly behind its knee and brought the being roaring to the ground. In it daze and confusion it did not see its sword lifted from its side and was only aware of it when it was plunged deep into its master's chest. The orc screamed in pain as Elanor pushed the blade deeper into the its body. It flailed wildly for a moment before its life ebbed and Elanor felt no pity as she watched it die. Breathing heavily, Elanor wiped the blood from her cheek and spat the remaining from her mouth onto the body of her enemy before hurriedly picking up her blade and racing back into the mass of orcs and men.

* * *

A/N: Yay another long chapter and hopefully more reviews! hint hint 


	6. Children of the Eldar

Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo!

Hello again! I've been typing away to post another chapter that I gave up warcraft for a whole week! Gasp…

The moon had rose high as the last of the orcs lay dead amid the grass, their bodies glowing eerily in the pale light. Elanor stood, leaning heavily against a tree. She clutched at her side; her clothes were torn and ragged. She looked around and wept as she saw her fallen brothers lying with the corpses of orcs.

A new fear caught in her heart. She has lost sight of Talin and Edain during the battle. Elanor quickly scanned the battleground searching for their bodies, crying out their names. She let out a thankful cry as Talin appeared from within the trees. His blond hair fell over his face, barely covering the bruises on his face. His tunic was covered in a mixture of blood and dirt,

"Talin!" she cried, racing to him and pulling him into an embrace. The pair stood together, holding each other as Elanor wept. Talin laid his hand on her arm and pulled out of her firm hold,

"Elanor, are you hurt?" he asked, his eyes darting to the claw marks on her face to her side. Elanor shook her head,

"Barely. Are you? What of your father?"

Talin fell silent. His face fell and tears pricked his eyes. Elanor stepped away, shaking her head,

"No. He cannot be… Where is he? I must see him."

"He is dying Elanor. A poisoned arrow has struck him; we fear he cannot be saved."

"Please Talin. Take me to him"

Talin nodded and slowly walked to where his father lay. As Elanor and Talin moved from the shadows, she gasped as she saw Edain still on the grass, an orc arrow puncturing his armour. Elanor rushed to kneel at his side and placed a hand on his chest. The man did not stir but she still felt faint life within him. Fresh tears fell from her eyes as Elanor looked down at the man who offered her his home.

She took her his hand within hers and kissed it gently. Elanor held his hand tightly and prayed to which ever of the Valar would listen. '_Please let him be spared'_. Elanor wished these words with all her heart. Talin watched with great sadness as the woman his father called daughter, clung to his fathers hand in desperation.

Suddenly, as if the clouds rolled back and the stars had grown brighter, a pale light grew around Elanor, slowing becoming brighter. The light filled his heart with warmth and he watched in amazement as his father stirred and drew a deep breath. Talin raced to his side and the light around them grew dimmer. Slowly Edains eyes flutter open and focused on his son. Talin smiled and looked up at Elanor to find her smiling broadly at the older man. Talin looked at her in astonishment,

"You truly are a child of the Eldar"

Elanor stared at Talin, the smile dropping from her face,

"He needs care. We must get him back to the camp." Confused at her sudden change of expression, Talin merely nodded and called some of the lesser injured rangers over to help carry his father.

Elanor watched as Talin and Raef carried Edain into a tent. Fortunately the tents had survived the nights attack although many of them had been badly damaged. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. The battle had taken five good men, but now was not the time for grief. Elanor made her way over to where her tent once stood, searching among the debris for healing herbs and liquids. Aragorn had taken great time to teach her the various plants and their uses. Elanor lifted the heavy material of her tent aside and there, partially hidden beneath an upturned table was a small leather pouch. She opened the pouch and found it still contained the medicines she needed. She placed the pouch into her shirt pocket and rummage for something else.

Her heart fell when she found what she was looking for. On the floor lay several broken bottles of clear glass, their content spilt on the ground. Down hearted, she stepped back and heard a small clink of sound come from near her foot. Elanor bent down and pulled back a fur and gave a small laugh. Underneath it laid a single glass bottle, undamaged with it contents still within it. She grasped at the bottle and hurriedly made her way back to Edain.

Talin and Raef stood at Edains side but stepped away when Elanor entered the tent. She quickly sat on a small stool placed by the bed, her face full of worry. Edain lay on dark furs, cold, pale and barely awake. His armour had been removed and arrow pulled from his body. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the clear phial containing a pale white liquid. Carefully Talin tilted his fathers head forward as Elanor poured a little of the liquid into Edains mouth. The mixture ticked into his mouth and down his chin. Talin laid his head back down and immediately his breathing eased. Elanor reached over and poured the remainder of the liquid onto the wound. Edain groaned as his chest seared in pain. Elanor winced in sympathy and covered his wound gently with a soft, white cotton cloth. The flow of blood from the gash had stemmed and given time, it would heal. Elanor stood and pulled the leather pouch from her shirt and handed it to Talin,

"Place these in his food. It will help with the healing"

With a final glance at Edain, Elanor left tent. Talin passed the pouch to the other ranger and followed her out. Elanor stood for a moment, hand clasped over her mouth trying to stifle her sobs. Talin approached her and placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. They stood together until Elanors cries had softened. Slowly Talin pulled away and regarded her; her dark eyes were shadowed and red from crying. Her face was drained of colour making her hair look darker than normal. Talin raised a hand and cupped her cheek,

"Our father will be fine thanks to your skills."

Elanor looked up at him and smiled,

"Get some rest," he said, "You look awful" Elanor laughed, her relief sounding in her voice.

"You can sleep in my tent," Talin said, "I will stay with him"

"Will you…"

"Yes. I will wake you send for you when he wakes."

"But the others…"

"They will be taken care of. Go and rest." Elanor nodded and the pair pulled apart and Elanor headed to the tent to sleep.

A/N: Ooo another chapter done and one more hint towards Elanors heritage, although I bet many of you have guessed already.!


	7. Snow Thorn

Hello again! Yes it's that time again. Update time! Thank you again for all the people who gave reviews and even to those you just read my stories. I'm just happy people enjoy it!

Disclaimer… Same as always!

* * *

Elanor awoke to the sound of someone calling her name. Elanor grabbed her cloak and rushed outside. It was near morning, the sun barely rising over the trees. Mannen, one of the younger rangers with hair so pale it was almost silver, was standing outside the tent waiting for her,

"Edains awake and asking for you." Mannen said. Elanor looked at the blue eyed ranger. His arm was bandaged and a large red scar ran along his neck. The man caught her gaze,

"Do not worry Elanor; it is worse than it appears." Elanor smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm before heading to Edains tent. Inside Elanor found Talin sat at his fathers' side and Edain propped up and smiling. She rushed forward and gently hugged the man being careful of his chest,

"I am so glad to see you awake"

"Not as glad as I am to see you two." His smile faded when he saw the tinted blue bruise on his adopted daughters face and the red lines that marred her cheek,

"A curse on those creatures," he muttered, reaching up and stroking her face,

Elanor gave him a brave smile,

"I am not badly injured father, and the wounds will fade with time"

Edain removed his hand a nodded, "Tell me," he asked, "How the rest have fared?"

Talin looked at Elanor then back at his father,

"We lost Rammel and Elego in the field. Ealing, Fayte and Arian were found slain among the bodies of orcs. The others were not badly injured."

Edain was silent, his face blank, deep in the memory of his fallen friends. A moments silence passed before Talin spoke,

"Why did they come?" he asked, angrily, throwing his hands in the air, "We had no warning and now five men are dead."

"I knew something was wrong," Edain said, "I should have seen it"

"You cannot blame yourself." Elanor said, "You could not have known what was to happen. None of us did." Edain shook his head,

"I have never seen orcs attack in such manner. Aragorn must be informed," he said, trying to sit forward only to be stopped by his sons' hand,

"You must rest father, I shall ride to Aragorn and inform him of what had happened."

"It will not be that easy" Edain said, ominously. Talin and Elanor looked at the man questionably, "Aragorn is no longer in Bree. He has travelled east to Rivendell." He explained,

"To the house of Elrond?" Talin asked, "Why has he gone to the elves?"

"It is not my place to explain but Aragorn must be warned. The attack of the orcs was no coincidence. I believe they were looking for something"

"Or someone." Elanor said, "Is it not strange that they attacked with such precision and so soon after Gandalfs visit? Aragorn has often said that his identity was hidden for a reason. Perhaps this was it."

"You think they came for him?" Talin asked. Elanor shrugged,

"I do not know but they will realise he is not among us and search further for him."

"Then I must make haste and follow the east-west road to Rivendell." Talin said, standing. Elanor rose and stopped him with his hand,

"I shall go, I am the faster rider"

Talin stopped and stared at her,

"You would go freely to the elves?" he asked concerned. He knew full well the contempt Elanor held for their kind,

"I will go for Aragorn. Do not fear brother, I shall hold my tongue."

"It is your sword I worry about" he muttered.

"That is why you will go with her" Edain said. He had been watching his children quarrel and decided to step in, "I shall hear no argument," he said, noting the disapproving look he gained from them both,

"Elanor, you are our fastest rider but I loathe sending you alone. Talin will go with you."

His voice left no room for dispute. The two looked at each other and nodded before leaving to gather their things. Edain leaned back against the bed stead and sighed. He did not know if sending his daughter to the elves was right. He did not know if she was ready to face what was waiting for her, in all honesty he was not sure that he wanted her to. What he wanted in his heart fought with what he thought in his head. He longed to keep her here as his daughter but he knew that one day she would have to know the truth. With a heavy heart he knew it was time to let her go.

Elanor hurriedly stuffed some spare clothes and blankets into her pack. She grabbed her cloak and quickly made her way out to where Talin was waiting. He was clad in the familiar green and brown of the rangers. The front of his blond hair was pulled back in small braids away from his face, showing off his handsome features and emerald green eyes. She often wondered why he had no wife yet despite all the women she had seen him with. She walked over to him and pulled on his braid playfully,

"What is with the decoration?" she teased. A slight blush spread across Talins face, but he said nothing, "Hoping to impress some young elvish maid?" she continued, a smile playing on her lips, "You realise they will all be older than you, much older."

Talin scowled and brushed away her hand,

"Hurry and get your horse ready," he said, "We have to leave soon and you don't even have your weapons."

"I lost my sword during the fighting" she explained, her face dropped and her eyes darkened.

"Then we shall find you another"

"There are none. I have my bow. It will suffice."

Talin shook his head, "You know you skill lies with a blade, and you do own a sword." Elanor looked up confused for a moment before realising what he was talking about,

"I cannot take it." She said bluntly.

"It is yours to take" he argued, "The journey is long and you shall need it" Elanor fell silent and her gaze turned to the trees,

"Wait for me here," she said. Talin stood and watched her walk from him.

Elanor walked briskly to the clearing. This place which was once peaceful and open had now become a mass grave. The bodies of her fallen friends lay underneath the five mounds on freshly dug earth and in the middle sat a small pile of grey stones, a sliver blade standing proudly behind it. Elanor walked over to the stones and knelt down before them. She lifted her hand and brushed away a few leaves that had fallen onto the pile.

She looked up at the sword, her eyes narrowed when she saw the elvish script. She wished with all her heart that it had been anywhere but Rivendell. She had forgotten that part of her or at least she had tried to. The pain her father caused her mother hurt Elanor deeper than she was willing to admit. The elves were fickle creatures, she thought. Do they think their immortality allows them to play with the life of men? Treat women's hearts as simply something to amuse them with?

Elanor looked down at the small grave and her thoughts returned once more to her mother. Even after these years she could still see her mothers smile and hear her voice. Often Elanor would wake from sleep and for a brief, magnificent moment, her mother was still alive but then the harsh truth would creep back into her head,

"Mother," she said to the stones, "I wish you were here to guide me."

The pebbles gave their silent reply and she looked to the grave beside her. Rammel lay a few feet under the earth. The memories of his death came back to her and she fought the tears. She placed a hand on the soft earth and said a silent prayer, hoping that, wherever he was, he was happy. Too many men had died that night. Elanor turned her gaze back to the silver hilt of the sword before her. The emerald eyes glinted back at her. Suddenly she realised how selfish her had been. She was too worried about confronting her past to face her responsibilities she now held. She raised a hand to her forehead and said another prayer for her mother and slowly stood up. Elanor reached out her hand and grasped the handle of the sword. With one swift movement she pulled the sword sharply from the ground and wiped the grubby blade on her cloak. With a final look, she sheathed the weapon and left to meet Talin.

Elanor found her brother waiting patiently, a white mare stood next to them, the same mare she had tried to take the first night she was brought here. Aragorn had taught Elanor to ride on her. He had named her Aeglos, meaning Snow-thorn, due to her awkward nature but when Elanor first rode upon the horse, she remained calm and gentle, much to Aragorns surprise.

Beside Talin stood his mount, a proud stallion, with a dark chestnut coat. The animal was given the name Thalion meaning 'steadfast.' Mainly of the animals owned by the rangers were given sindarian names, much to the annoyance of Elanor, for she had tried to get Aeglos to respond to another name but it had been in vain. The horse would answer to no other. She was indeed stubborn. Elanor smiled at the mare, just like her master she thought.

Elanor took Aeglos' reins from Talins hand, and turned when she heard Edain approached them both, leaning heavily on a staff. Mannen, Raef and the other surviving rangers

"You should not be out of bed," Elanor chided. Edain laughed and shook his head,

"I'm fine child."

"You need to rest!" She said, looking to Talin for support. He merely shrugged and looked away causing Elanor to sigh loudly,

"Very well but don't expect me to come running back when your stitches come undone."

Edain smiled briefly before regarding his two children, his face dropping to a more serious expression. Slowly and painfully he inched closer to Elanor,

"My child," he said, raising a hand to her cheek, "I have never thought of you as less than my own. In my heart you are my daughter. Ride fast and ride safe" Elanor clasped his rough hand in hers and looked at him through tear brimmed eyes. She smiled warmly down at the man who had become the father she had so desperately needed. Edain leaned closer to her, his voice merely a whisper,

"Whatever you discover, this will always be your home." Elanor looked at him, confused, unsure of what he meant,

"My son," he said, turning to the young man beside her, "Watch over you sister and make sure she comes to no harm." Edain placed a hand on each shoulder and regarded his son,

"You have grown into a fine man. I am proud of you, Talin"

Talin nodded and smiled at his father. Elanor embraced the other rangers, men that were her brothers. She looked to each of them; only eight remained, including herself, Aragorn and Talin. Many of the men lost had been older in years, but they had been fathers. They had families. With Aragorn gone, Edain was now the eldest surviving member. It was left to him and the younger rangers to protect what they had left. The pair gave a final farewell and swiftly mounted their horses. Elanor nudged Aeglos' side and softly clicked her tongue, urging the horse forward, away from her family.

* * *

Yay! Another long-ish chapter. Sorry for not updating recently but I've started writing another story based on Garth Nix's old kingdom story Lirael, so if you liked the book please check out my story, Frost Festival! 


	8. Friend or Foe?

Yay more reviews! I'm so happy! Makes up for not getting any for The frost festival. Guess Garth Nix isn't a popular as LOTR! Never mind, here the next chapter for all you patient people!

* * *

The pair rode on for many leagues, time was precious and they would not stop until their path became too dark to see. They stopped briefly at the village of Bree, a little after midday. The pair quickly gathered supplies and allowed rest and water for the horses. It was here they heard the stories of the sudden appearance of Black riders and screams in the night. These tales only added to the urgency Elanor felt in finding Aragorn. They left as soon as they could and kept on riding along the east- west road. When the sky darkened and their horses could ride no further, Talin pulled his horse to a stop, Elanor following suit. Talin sat with his head up, peering into the dark,

"Can you see anything?" he asked her. Elanor focused her keen eyes on the path ahead, it was dark but something stood out in the star light sky. The tall shadow of a once mighty tower loomed over them. Elanors eyes widened and she cried out,

"Amon sul! Elendils tower lies before us!"

Talin narrowed his eyes but could only make out a faint outline,

"We are nearer Rivendell than I had first thought. Come, as tired as I am, I would feel safer resting somewhere more defendable. Is the watchtower far?" Elanor shook her head, "No. We can make it within the hour."

With that, the pair urged their weary animal's forward, trotting onwards along the leaf littered path.

When they finally reached the summit of Weathertop, the two rangers dismounted and looked at the bare and desolate land. The once proud tower was nothing more than ruins, with its many pillars lay broken and scarred. Elanor scanned the dusty ground; below her were scattered footprints. Aragorn had shown her the track of many forest creatures but these were unlike any she had before. There were four sets of footprints, similar in shape to those of men but larger and broader. She followed the trail to where they collected in the middle, as if which ever thing made them were huddled together. She stared at them curiously when Talin called her over. He was knelt down beside a broken pillar. As she approached he lifted his gloved hand and Elanor saw the red shimmer of blood on his finger tips,

"There is more on the ground," he said grimly, "It is cold but fresh. Whatever wound this is from was made recently." Elanor grimaced and stood up, her eyes alert for any unknown attackers. As the star light shone down a glint of something metallic caught her eye. Not far off lay a grey, dirty handle of a bladeless weapon. She knelt down beside it and stretched out a hand to touch its cold steel,

"No!"

The cry made her hand recoil as if bitten. Talin rushed over to her and flung a heavy blanket over the blade, "It's a cursed blade," he warned, "I recognise those markings, it is a Morgul-knife, wielded by Black Riders" Elanor looked at him shocked. She thought of the blood they had found and her heart fell suddenly with the thought that the blade might have struck their chieftain and the wraiths could still be nearby. She voiced her concerns to Talin, who shook his head,

"Aragorn had sent word from Rivendell; if he was injured we would know about." His words eased some worry but her eyes still darted around nervously, as if expecting attack. Talin place an assuring hand on her shoulder,

"We should rest here tonight. The wraiths will not return," he said, seeing the worry in her face, "But I shall take first watch tonight just in case."

Elanor gave him a faint smile as he turned away from her and tightly wrapped the deadly knife and slid it in his saddle bag. Elanor stood and walked over to Aeglos and untied her saddle and reins. With a gentle hand she reached up and stroked the white neck of her horse, finding comfort in the soft warmth of her body.

"Are you hungry?" Talin called from behind her. Elanor turned to see him unpacking a couple of small metal pots from his bag. Elanor smiled and nodded enthusiastically, having not eaten since they left Bree. Talin chuckled lightly,

"Fetch some fire wood and I'll find us some dinner." Picking up his bow and arrows, Talin moved out of the tower and into the bushes.

Hours later, the two rangers were huddled together by a small fire. One sat awake and alert, the other lay sleep beside the other. A full stomach and the warmth of the fire had been too much for Elanor had she had fallen into sleep some time ago. Talin had remained watchful, sometimes doubting his belief that the wraiths would not return. He sat upon a broken column, his hands resting on the hilt on his sword which lay across his lap. A noise broke his concentration, a soft whimper. Beside him Elanor stirred. Her brow was furrowed into a frown and her face contorted. Her breathing grew heavy and her sleep became fitful. Talin knelt down beside her as she let out another low moan, when suddenly her eyes flew open and she let out a cry. Elanor sat up abruptly and looked around her, confused. Talin stared at her, his face full of concern. He urged her to take deep breaths to calm herself. Talin placed a comforting hand on hers,

"What was it?" he asked, "What did you see?" Elanor looked at him, as if aware of his presence for the first time,

"I heard voices. Upon a tower was a great eye, wreathed in flame. It was calling to someone." She felt afraid, tears forming in her eyes "Talin, I have never seen such a thing. It held such force… I… I couldn't look away." Talin moved his arm around her and drew her gently to him,

"Who was it calling for?" Talin asked softly. Elanor hung her head, her breath still shaky,

"I do not know. It is of no tongue I have heard before, nor do I wish to hear it again. It was a foul language." Her face screwed up in disgust, before looking back up at Talin, "I fear for Aragorns safety. We must leave for Rivendell quickly." Talin shook his head,

"We must wait for first light or risk losing our way"

"I will not sleep tonight for fear the eye will return. You should rest. I will wake you at dawn."

"I will sit with you awhile longer. Till you have settled" Elanor smiled gratefully and moved closer to the fire and its welcoming warmth. Talin sat for several moments watching the fire cast moving shadows over the ground and listening to the wind rushing through the trees. He glanced up to see Elanor looking back at him,

"Is something wrong?" he asked, "Are you worried about meeting the elves?" Elanor shrugged, "It's just something Edain spoke of before we left. He told me that whatever I discovered that I would always have a home with him, but I do not understand what he meant."

"Perhaps he was talking about your father." Talin offered, but noting the look which passed Elanors face he knew he had said the wrong thing,

"He doesn't know who my father is anymore than I do," she said crossly, "And even if he were the lord of Rivendell itself, it would not change my opinion of him."

Talin rolled his eyes and smirked,

"But if he was a king…"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, folding her arms cross her chest.

"Do not think I have not noticed the way you fawn over our chieftain,"

"I do not fawn!" She said, her voice rising defensibly,

"You know his heart belongs to another, an elven maid I have heard." Elanor glared at him,

"Do you think I don't know that?" she said angrily, "Do you know how hard it is to love someone that you cannot have?" Talins face dropped as he saw tears form in her eyes,

"Elanor, forgive me. It was not my intent to upset you."

Elanor shook the tears from her eyes, stood and stalked away from the fire. Talin felt the guilt rise within him,

"You think I do not know what it is like to love the unattainable, but I understand all too well" he said to no one, as he watched her walk away from him, into the dark.

By the time Elanor had returned Talin was already asleep. The first rays of the morning sun crept over the lands, tainting the sky in red and gold streaks. She shook Talin gently, rousing him from sleep. The pair quickly gathered their things, mounted the horses and continued their journey eastward. The sun rose high as the path they followed opened out to a river bed,

"We have reached the borders of Arnor and Eriador. Beyond this river lies the realm of the elves…"

"But you will go no further."

Talin and Elanor did not hear the elves approach, nor did they see the arrows pointed at their hearts until their bearers emerged from the trees ahead. Five there were in all, weapons aimed from various angles. The elf which had spoken stood on the other side of the river walked forward. His long, golden hair was tied back with small braids away from his face and he and his companions wore clothes of silver. Talin and Elanor looked to each other before Talin spoke,

"Hold, we are rangers from the north, friends of elven folk."

"What brings you to our lands?"

"We bring a message for Aragorn. We had word he is with your lord."

The elf regarded the rangers with an expressionless face, before slowly nodding,

"We will take you to Estel. But first you must relinquish your weapons"

Upon his word two elves, one dark, the other fair, came to the sides of the animals and waited patiently. Hesitantly Talin removed his sword, quiver and bow and handed them to the fair haired elf. Elanor followed suit but paused when she drew her sword,

"Take utmost care with this blade," she told the elf, "no one shall wield it but me." The raven haired elf took the sword from her and ran his eyes over the inscription. He looked up suddenly and bowed his head. The elf walked quickly through the shallow water and spoke something in elvish to their captain who glanced over to Elanor. He called out and the two elves that had stood behind them lowered their weapons and stepped up beside the animals. They reached up and took the reins of the horses and began leading the rangers through the waters and along the stone covered path.


	9. Dark Times

Yay! new chapter! I've finished my dissertation so I'm spending more time writing stories! We're getting nearer and nearer to finding the truth about Elanors heritage… I've had a few guesses but no ones been right yet!

* * *

The sound of rushing water grew louder as the group of elves and rangers climbed upwards over cliff. Elanor gasped as they reached the top, before her where twin waterfalls flowing over the cliffs and into the valley below them. The entire city seemed to be carved out of the wall of the vale itself. Wide arched rooms of white marble glinted as the sun streamed over the cascading water. Never in her life had she seen such wonder. The elves lead them on a rocky path, down into the city. The autumn leaves floated down around them but made no sound as the elves walked upon them. They were led through tall stone archway into a large courtyard. Talin and Elanor dismounted and followed the blond haired elf through wide arched corridors until they reached a door at the end,

"You will wait in here until our lord can meet with you." The elf said, opening the door and standing aside to let them pass. Talin and Elanor entered the room and the door was pulled hurt swiftly behind them. Elanor heard the turning of a key and immediately reached for the handle. It would not turn,

"They've locked us in!" she cried out. Aghast she turned to Talin who had already removed his cloak and bag,

"So much for the fabled hospitality of elves but at least they have provided refreshments" he laughed, indicating to the bowl of fresh fruit and the jug of wine set upon a nearby table.

Elanor let out an unladylike snort, unbuckled her own cloak and threw into in to a chair next to the table. She picked up an apple from the bowl and began to eat not realising how hungry she was. She savoured the taste as the fresh fruit crunched in her mouth; it certainly beat the stale bread she had been eating lately. She looked around the small room. The walls were bare stone with carved pillars in each corner. Upon the walls hung tapestries and in the far corner stood a bookshelf full of old manuscripts and papers.

Talin placed his bag into the table settled down on another chair. Elanor quickly finished the apple and began to reach for another when the door emitted a soft click and silently swung open. Elanor almost dropped her food in delight as the dark figure of their chieftain walked through the door,

"Aragorn!" Elanor called to him, advancing towards him. He no longer wore his rangers' clothes but was dressed shades of grey. His face was clean and his hair was not the tangled mess she so fondly remembered.

She moved to embrace him but haltered as another figure followed Aragorn through the carved doorway. Elanors gazed, wide-eyed at the presence the stranger held, he wore robes of silver and grey, his long hair was as dark as the night and pulled back with intricate braids, away from his face. Elanor glanced up and her stomach lurched when her eyes lay upon his face. He was elf-kind. Of course he was she scolded herself, had she forgotten where she was? The elf was staring at her with dark eyes, his brow was furrowed but his face remained impassive. He learned towards Aragorn and spoke something in elvish. Aragorn nodded and said something else. Elanor stood watching them and folded her arms across her chest,

"Are we to be involved in your conversation or shall we leave?" she asked rudely.

"Elanor!" Aragorn scolded her, taken aback by her brash words. He looked to the elf to apologise but he stopped as he saw the faintest hint of a smile cross his face. The dark haired elf stepped forward towards Elanor,

"_Goheno nen, hiril nin_" he said, placing a hand on his chest and inclined his head gracefully. Even though she did not understand his language, Elanor was taken aback by the depth of his voice and the elegance of his words,

"I am Lord Elrond, welcome to Rivendell."

"Thank you my lord." She said, bowing her head. Elrond smiled and turned to Talin and greeted him in the same manner.

Elanor turned her head to Aragorn to find him looking at her. She had not spoken to him since the night he had left the rangers encampment and she found herself hesitant to approach him. Aragorn stepped towards her, eyeing the fading bruise on her head, concern clear on his face,

"When we were informed of the arrival of two rangers, I was not expecting to find you as one of them." He said

"Are you disappointed?" she asked softly. The ranger gave a soft laugh and shook his head,

"Of course not," Aragorn smiled, "Just surprised. I am happy to see you Elanor, but why have you come?"

The smile on her face faded as quickly as it had appeared. Elanor dropped her eyes and shook her head sadly. Talin, who had been listening to their conversation, stepped forward and placed a hand on Elanors arm,

"Forgive us for our sudden arrival my lord," he said to Elrond, who had moved beside Aragorn, "But we bring urgent news from the west."

Aragorn looked at Talin, his face suddenly serious,

"What has happened?"

Talin looked at Elanor who remained silent and took a deep breath. Quickly he began to tell Aragorn of the attack on the encampment. He told of the savage battle, Edains injury and their fallen friends. As he spoke Aragorn watched Elanors face tremble as she fought to hold back the tears. He watched as she turned away from them at lowered herself into a chair. The chieftain stood as he listened, his face remaining expressionless, except for his eyes which flickered in anger. His fists clenched at his side as he starting pacing the floor,

"How fairs Edain now?" he asked, his voice wavering in anger.

"He is well. Thanks to Elanors quick healing." Aragorn looked over to her as Talin spoke her name but she would not meet his eye. The elven lord, who had remained silent, listening to Talins report, moved silently over to an open window where Aragorn joined him. Lord Elrond spoke softly to the ranger, in a deep flowing voice,

"They are searching for you Estel. He believes you are the bearer."

Aragorns eyes met with dark elven ones and he gave a long sigh,

"How could he know?"

"The dark lord has many spies. Can you trust those that dwell with you?"

Aragorn frowned angrily and looked towards the two young rangers. Elanor was now sat in the chair, Talins hand resting on her shoulder. Slowly he turned his head back to face Elrond,

"With my life" he answered. Elrond nodded before moving to stare out the window once more.

For Elanor, listening to Talin was like reliving that night all over again. Everything he said brought flashes to her mind. She watched her friends fall at her feet and heard their screams in the night. She stifled a cry as Talin told them of the men they had lost. She looked up to see Aragorn looking back at her. She held his gaze but only for a moment. She could not bear to see his anguish.

Elanor turned from him and sunk down into the nearby chair and there she stayed, lost in her haunted memory. Faint voices came from somewhere nearby and someone approached her. A warm hand touched her arm and she looked up to find Talin smiling back down at her,

"All will be well now." He said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "We have done what father asked. Soon we will return home, all three of us."

Elanor managed a weak smile but looked past Talin to where Aragorn and Elrond stood talking. Their heads were low and they spoke in whispered voices. Aragorn was frowning,

"Somehow I do not think everything is fine, Talin." Elanor said, indicating to their chief. Talin followed her gaze and frowned,

"What are they saying?" he asked. Elanor shook her head,

"I do not know but I bet it is nothing good." Talin nodded grimly and watched as pair stopped talking and Aragorn walked over to them. Elanor rose to meet him and stood beside Talin. Aragorn looked to them both before speaking,

"Lord Elrond has bid that you stay the night here"

"Then we shall leave in the morning?"

"I am sorry Elanor, but I cannot"

"What? Why?"

"I cannot say"

"Cannot or will not?" she snapped,

"Elanor!" Talin chided, appalled by her behaviour. The two men watched as she stormed over to the table and grabbed at something inside Talins bag. She turned, blanket it hand and threw it outwards, holding one end so in unravelled in front of her.

With a loud clatter the handle of the black blade fell of the floor at Aragorns' feet,

"We know what hunts you Aragorn."

Aragorn stared back at her with dark eyes but said nothing. Elanor glared, before turning her back at walking away, across the room. Talin looked from the blade to Aragorn,

"What is it that you have not told us?" he asked. Aragorn looked from him to Elrond before his eyes rested on Elanor, who was now looking at him awaiting his answer. Aragorn sighed heavily and ran a hand through his thick hair,

"Dark times have fallen." He said. Elanors expression dropped when she heard the seriousness of his voice, "The one ring has been found."

Elanor stared at him in shock. Her mind refused to believe what she had heard,

"But he is dead. Sauron is dead."

A deep voice was heard as Lord Elrond spoke from his place by the window,

"His body may be gone from this world but his spirit remains. It is bound to the ring and so, I fear, is our fate." Aragorn looked to the elven lord and nodded,

"The ring was found in the hands of a hobbit named Frodo Baggins. It was I that brought him here under the instruction of Gandalf. It was Frodo who was attacked by the Nazgul, as we speak he lays halfway if life and death. Only the healings of Lord Elrond can save him. A council is to be held tomorrow to decide was is to be done."

Elanor sat quietly and shook her head slowly. She had been told the stories, as had nearly every child whilst growing up, but to her they had always been just that, stories. Tales of a dark lord, fierce battles and a magic ring. Now, suddenly, it was much too real.

"I shall return to the west at first light and gather the other rangers." Elanor was only just aware that Talin had spoken,

"Those of us who remain can be here within a week" he said. Aragorn shook his head,

"Not until something has been decided. The wraiths are still at the borders, you cannot risk the journey."

"But the others must be told."

"And so they shall. We will send word to them from the aviary."

"Come," Lord Elrond said, "I shall show you to the birds." Talin nodded gratefully and glanced over to Elanor before following the elven lord out of the room.

* * *

It's all getting a bit heavy now, warning there's angst ahead!

_Goheno nen, hiril nin _Forgive me, My lady.


	10. Of Men and Elves

Hello again! this might be the last update I do for a while, I've got exams in a couple of weeks and need to start revising! But I promise I'll update as soon as I'm all done! And thanks again to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Aragorn stood silently looking down at the young woman sat in a chair before him, lent forward, head in her hands. For several moments neither had spoke both unsure of what to say. The silence was broken when Elanor let out a sigh, 

"What is to be done?" she asked, looking up at Aragorn, her face pale. Aragorn knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his,

"I do not know. Members of the free people of middle-earth are to gather tomorrow at midday."

"Will you be there?"

"I shall. Lord Elrond has asked I attend as will Gandalf. I believe messages have been sent to the men of the south, the dwarves and elves." Elanors eyebrows rose at this and she gave a weak smile,

"Elves and dwarves? This should prove to be an interesting event" Aragorn gave a laugh but stopped when he saw Elanors smile fade,

"What troubles you?" he asked softly. Elanor shook her head and willed the tears not to come,

"I am afraid." she said, her voice barely a whisper. Aragorn gave her hands a gentle squeeze,

"As am I. These are dark time Elanor, and I fear they will get much worse, but you must have faith."

"I am scared you will leave again. Promise me you will not leave."

Aragorn looked up to wavering grey eyes, his heart torn, "I cannot promise you that" he spoke sadly.

Elanor swallowed hard and stood up, Aragorn moving with her. She looked down to where his hands still held hers,

"You promised me you would return… You gave me your word."

"Elanor I am sorry. I would have but…"

"When would you have come back?" She said, anger rising in her voice, "How long we were supposed to wait Aragorn? Did you even intend to return?"

"Of course I did. I would not abandon you."

"Then return with us, Talin and I. Come back with us tomorrow."

"Elanor I can't. I am to sit at the council…"

"After the council then. Please Aragorn, we need you. I need you."

"Please Elanor, you must understand. I have important matters to attend to here."

"More important than the lives of your men? I don't understand Aragorn! What if those creatures return? Would you have us stay here, while our companions are slaughtered?"

Aragorn stared at her but she would not meet his eyes. Elanor pulled her hands away from his and turned away from him. The pair stood silently, Elanor stared blankly at a picture on the wall when she felt a hand on her shoulder gently turn her around,

"Elanor, look at me." He said gently placing a hand under her chin and lifting her face to his,

"I do not wish you leave you or the others but I must put other needs before my own."

"And what of my needs?" she asked faintly, locking her eyes with his. She held his gaze and hesitantly reached up and placed a hand on his face,

"I love you Aragorn." Aragorn stood, shocked by her revelation,

"Elanor…" he began,

"Do not push aside my love as a mere infatuation, for I have no doubt of my feelings for you." She said defiantly. Aragorn glanced sadly at her and reached up and took her hand in his, pulling it away from his face,

"Elanor, I do love you but not in the way that you would wish. I cannot return your love. My heart belongs to another." Elanors gaze dropped to the floor. She was foolish to expect him to say otherwise,

"The elven maid Talin spoke of." It was not a question. Aragorn nodded,

"She is Lord Elrond daughter and much loved among her people"

"And by you?" Elanor asked sadly, her heart crushed inside her chest,

"Yes."

"And yet you would leave her?"

Aragorn said nothing to this, for he did not know. Instead he looked to the ground as if it held the answers he needed. Elanor watched him, his brow furrowed and his face was visibly hurt. A sudden wave of guilt rushed over her,

"I have caused you pain," she said, "Forgive me Aragorn. I have no right to ask such things of you when there is so much more at stake." She moved away from him, embarrassed and ashamed of her behaviour,

"There is nothing to forgive," Aragorn said, "I only wish I could give you the answer you desired." Elanor looked up at him and forced a smile, despite the cold hand gripping her heart. Aragorn smiled back and walked toward the door, as he reached it, Elanor called out from behind him,

"If you truly love her Aragorn, then you must tell her, before it is too late."

'_Like I was' _she thought. Aragorn looked over his shoulder at her and nodded silently. Elanor gave another less forced smile which was quickly washed away by the stream of tears that fell once the door had closed behind him.

It was there that the elven maid found her, hunched the chair, her dark hair falling over her face. Elanor was so lost in her thoughts she did not hear the elf approach her and gave a startled jump when a hand touched her. Elanors head shot up and she was met by a pair of striking blue eyes. Elanor let out a small gasp at the beauty that stood before her. The maid was vision of dark flowing hair and pale ivory skin. Light seemed drawn to presence as if she commanded the stars themselves. She wore a silver dress that shimmered as she moved and a smile graced her face as she looked down at Elanor,

"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you." She said, her voice was musical and floated on her air. Elanor stumbled with her words, lost for speech but managed to feebly shake her head,

"I was asked to show you to your room." The elven maid continued, "You must be weary and in need of rest." The elleth bent over and offered out her hand. Elanor, without reason or hesitation, took the delicate hand in hers and lifted herself to her feet, managing a few words,

"Thank you," she said, "I must admit I had not realised how tired I was. Not to mention how much I long for a bath."

The elven maid let out a tinkling laugh which reached right into Elanors heart and lifted her spirit,

"Then follow me. I show you where you can bathe and will send for fresh clothes." She said, letting go of Elanors hand,

"You have my thanks My Lady."

"Please, call me Arwen."

"Then you must call me Elanor"

Arwen smiled and surprisingly Elanor found herself unable to dislike her and smiled back.


	11. Daughter of kings

Hello again! Sorry for the long gap between updates, but I've been really busy with my finals and my dissertation. But it's all over now so I can spend my free time writing more of my stories! I have three on the go at the moment so please be patient with me! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I love hearing your opinions!

* * *

Elanor followed Arwen through the open corridors of archways and stone framed windows. Through them she could see the sky turn a deep orange as the sun began to set over the rushing falls. Outside the trees stood tall and proud, leaves falling to the ground as they turned golden and brown with the coming season. Arwen lead them a little further down the corridor and around the corner before stopping front of a large wooden door, identical to the ones either side of it. Arwen reached down and opened the door, stepping aside to allow Elanor through. She was met with a small smile that signalled the approval of their guest.

The room itself was not overly large, only slightly bigger than the one they had just left, but it held a wonder of its own. Light filtered through the large open window, marred only by the white linen curtains that were suspended in front of them. Against the far wall stood a large bed and upon the head rest were carved figures of birds and intertwining branches. These branches then extended up into a canopy from which silver drapes hung.

Upon her bed lay her saddle bag and pack. Through a small archway to the left stood a large metal bath brimming with hot water and the sweet smell of lavender floated through the room. For a woman you had lived much of her life in a tent, it was a pure joy. Arwen smiled as she watched Elanor inquisitively inspect the room,

"You are free to come and go as you please," She said, "But for your own safety it is best you do not leave this place at nightfall."

"You need not worry Arwen. I have no intention of wandering tonight. All I desire is a hot bath and a warm bed."

Arwen laughed, "That we can manage." She said, pointing to the bath. Elanor sighed happily and moved through the arch into the other room,

"If you leave your clothes aside I shall have them washed for you." Arwen called from the other room.

Elanor called out in thanks and heard the soft sound of footsteps and the click of the door as Arwen left. Elanor smiled happily at the tub of awaiting water and began to peel of her clothes. She threw aside her heavy coat and removed the outer lays of armour, covered in mud. Elanor pulled a face at the state of her undergarments. She had not changed them since they had left and now clung to her with sweat. Why had no one told her she smelt so bad?

She shed her remaining clothed and slide slowly down into the bath. She groaned happily as the warmth crept over her body, washing away the dirt of her travels. She reached up and removed the leather thong that held back her hair and let it fall down about her. Elanor took a deep breath and plunged under the water. As she rose, she pulled her damp hair from her face and smiled. Looking round, she found a piece of round golden soap that smelt faintly of a small flower she recognised but could not name. She lathered the bar in her hand and began to wash away the blood, sweat and tears of the days past.

Once finished, Elanor leant her head back against the side of the tub and slowly closed her eyes feeling, for the first time in days, completely relaxed.

The water had grown cold by the time Elanor awoke from her sleep. In fact she did not realise she had slept, until she heard a bell toll some distance away, which snapped her from her dreams. Shivering slightly Elanor stood up, letting the water run from her body and leaning over, grabbed one of the large towels left beside the bath. Wrapping it tightly around her she noticed her disregarded clothes had already been removed and that upon the bed before her lay simple undergarments and the most beautiful gown Elanor had ever seen. A robe of purple silk, embroidered with tiny silver flowers about the neck and cuffs. Elanor reached out hesitantly almost afraid to touch it.

From somewhere outside another bell tolled its sound resonating through the valleys. Elanor stared at the dress once more before pulling open her own bag and rummaging through it. A sudden knock at the door halted her actions. Elanor grabbed instinctively at her towel,

"Elanor, are you dressed? The bell calls us to dinner." Elanor let out a sigh as Talins voice came through the door,

"Come in Talin." She called. There was a momentary pause as the door handle turned and Talin stepped through the doorway,

"What on earth is tak…"

His voice caught in his throat, and a blush rushed to his cheeks as Elanor stood before him, wearing only a fluffy white towel,

"Look at this, Talin." She said anxiously, pointing to the bed. Talin, who had his eyes to the floor, was unwilling to look anywhere else that this point,

"Surely she cannot expect me to where this? I've never worn anything so expensive in my life! What if I ruin it?"

Talin glanced up briefly and looked at the dress. His blush growing deeper as his eyes lingered on Elanors exposed figure a moment longer than he should,

"It looks fine to me." He mumbled.

"Of course it does. It looks beautiful. Too beautiful. I could never wear something of such finery."

Talin mumbled something else and shifted his feet.

"Honestly Talin, what is the matter with you?" she asked huffily, putting a hand on her hip, "Stop mumbling and look at me."

Talin raised his head and fought back a laugh as he watch Elanor try to appear annoyed one hand of her hip while trying to hold up a towel with the other.

"Sorry El." He smiled at her and Elanor frowned. She hated when he called her that. She sighed heavily,

"It doesn't matter." She said, "Could you go and find Lady Arwen? Do you know her?"

Talin looked at her confused,

"Yes I know her, but what do you…"

"Tell her I need a different dress, a plainer one." She said, running out of patience,

"Elanor, you do know that…"

"Not now Talin. Please just go and get her. I don't want to keep everyone waiting."

Talin sighed dejectedly and nodded. As he left the room Elanor quickly grabbed the cotton undergarments left out for her and carefully pulled back her hair which had already began to dry in the warm evening air. A soft knock came from the door,

"Who is it?" Elanor called. Arwens voiced answered her from the other side and Elanor ushered her inside followed by another elven handmaid carrying a bundle in her arms,

"A young ranger tells me you are unhappy with the dress?" she asked, slight disappointment in her voice,

"No, not at all." Elanor said quickly, "It's just, well, it's not me. This is a gown for the daughter of Kings. Not a ranger of the north."

Arwen seemed to contemplate what Elanor had said and gave a small smile, showing that she understood,

"Then we shall keep it until you feel worthy of it." Arwen said, scooping up the dress in her arms and giving if to the maid beside her,

"Perhaps this is more to your taste." With one fluid movement Arwen took the cloth bundle from the maid and held it out to Elanor, letting it unravel from her hands. The bundle was, in fact, another dress, simpler in design than the first. It was made of soft, white material with a woven silver belt hung about the waist. About the curved neckline was a simple design of silver leaves which extended down the length of the arms. Elanor smiled and nodded,

"It belonged to one of the handmaidens who wished for you to have it, considered it a gift from the House of Elrond." Arwen said handing the dress to Elanor who stared open mouthed,

"Thank you" she said gratefully, "I shall take great care of it."

Arwen smiled at her, "You are welcome. Now we must hurry and get you dressed, for I can already hear the growl of your stomach!"

* * *

Hehehe Isn't Talin cute? For those who asked Elanors father will be revealed soon I promise! And he might even make an appearance later on…. (so you know he's not dead. ) 


	12. Misunderstandings

Greetings all! Yay! I passed my degree! I'm now a fully fledged animal behaviourist! Which hopefully means I have more time to write longer chapters! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!

* * *

The dinner, as Elanor quickly learned, was no small affair. She was brought to a great hall and sat at a long table beside Talin. Bowls of fresh fruits, bread, nuts and meat lined the table and maids stood, wine jug in hand, ready to fill any empty cups.

Lord Elrond sat at the end of the table, Arwen on one side of him and a blond haired elf that Elanor recognised from the river sat on the other. He introduced himself as Glorfindel, a counsellor to Lord Elrond and captain of the guard. Other elves of various importance and stature sat around them talking in common tongue and their own lyrical speech. Beside her Talin was deep in discussion with Gandalf, telling him of their travel to Rivendell. Only Aragorn, who sat across from Arwen, said very little and simply stared ahead of him. Elanor looked about her but saw no sign of these hobbits of which Aragorn had spoke.

After food had been eaten and much wine had been drunk, Lord Elrond thanked his guests and excused himself, his leave swiftly followed by Gandalf and Aragorn. As the other guests moved to leave also, Elanor went to follow Gandalf, having not had the chance to speak with him since her arrival, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked across to find a pair of startling blue eyes looking back at her. Glorfindel removed his hand and smiled, lowering himself into a small bow,

"Forgive me for my rudeness earlier, my lady." He said, "I had not seen a mortal woman in the garb of the north before. I did not know you were friends of Estel."

"There is nothing to forgive," She said, coolly. "I would distrust an elf, if I had never set eyes on one before." Glorfindel looked at her unsure before nodding,

"All the same, I apologise for any offence I may have caused."

Elanor nodded and watch as Glorfindel turned and left in the direction of Elrond,

"You needn't be so rude Elanor" said a voice behind her. Elanor turned to find Talin glaring back at her, "He was only being friendly."

"His kind of friendship I can do without."

Talin sighed loudly, "Very well, but while we're staying with the elves at least try to be polite to them."

Elanor pulled a face at him, folded her arms across her chest and stalked out of the hall and into a small balcony. Talin sighed again and followed her out into a small garden. Above them the stairs shone brightly and the full rounded moon hung high in the cloudless sky. Elanor stood with her back to him when suddenly she let out a heartbreaking sigh,

"I want to go home." She said, looking sadly below them, "I don't fit in here." Talin stepped up beside her and lent forward on the stone wall,

"I've sent word to father. He and the others are to head to Fornost where they can find safety. As soon as a decision has been made we can head back together. With or without Aragorn." He said, stared seriously at her and then broke it a smile,

"I wonder what father would think to see you here among all these elves." Elanor let out a small giggle,

"It is a wonder that I put up with it at all!" she laughed, leaning her back against the stone wall and looking up at Talin,

"I will be glad when this meeting is over."

"But is it over?" Elanor asked, her eyes moving from his face to something in the distance, "If the dark lord truly has returned, will be ever be over?"

The smile fell from Talins face at her words. What she spoke was true, the entire fate of middle-earth was to be decided in the coming days but luckily it was to be done by people far wiser than he. Carefully he regarded her; the dress she wore suited her surprisingly better than he thought it would have perhaps better than the rangers outfit she loved so. Her hair was pulled back with elegant braids. To him, it was like she belonged in that dress and that thought made him uneasy,

"Come." He said softly, "There is nothing we can do about it tonight. You should get some rest, for all we know we may be heading back tomorrow." Elanor nodded and Talin walked her back to her room.

Elanor awoke to bright rays of sun blinding her. She groaned loudly and rolled over pulling the pillow down over her eyes. Unable to go back to sleep, she grunted in annoyance and threw her pillow away from her. Elanor rose from her bed and walked through to the small bathroom where she found bowl of water waiting for her. Dipping her hands in to the bowl she brought handfuls of water up to her face and washed away her tiredness.

She dried herself off and began to pull of the flimsy cotton dress she had worn as a nightgown. Quickly she began to dress, putting on the same dress she had worn the night before as her own clothes had not been returned yet. It was still a few hours before midday but she wanted to find Aragorn before the meeting. Elanor pulled her hair back away from her face and fixed it with a silver clip. Lastly she pulled on her boots and left her room. She walked along the now familiar corridors and out into the open sunlight. The high rising sun paved the realm in golden light and everything seemed much better in the light of day. She followed a path down a small flight of steps and into the courtyard.

Elanor smiled as she spotted Aragorn across the yard, he was smiling also but not at her. Instead his focus was on a group of elves that were riding through the entrance. They each wore riding clothes of green and brown. Their leader had hair of gold and rode upon a white stallion. Upon his back was a full quiver and bow. Aragorn called out in greeting as the elf dismounted and walked over to the ranger, reins in his hand. As Elanor approached them she saw that the elf look quite young, well as young as an elf could look. He was smiling at Aragorn and as Elanor reached Aragorns side his eyes moved to her. They were an astonishing sky blue. She smiled at her and held out his hand. Elanor, although surprised by his forwardness held out her own in greeting only to have heavy leather reins placed in her hand,

"We have come a long way," He said to her sternly, "He will need water and grooming."

Elanor stared back at him surprised. She looked from the reins in her hand back to the elf and frowned angrily,

"Do I look like your maid?" she flared, throwing the reins back at the elf hitting him in the stomach. She glared at him angrily and stormed off leaving the elf looking like he had been slapped and Aragorn laughing loudly at his mistake,

"Forgive me for laughing my friend, but I think you have offended her." Aragorn said, breathing hard from laughing,

"I do not understand Aragorn. She was stable hand…"

"Nay Legolas, she was not. She is Elanor of the dunedain."

Legolas closed his eyes and sighed loudly, staring out after Elanors retreating form,

"I did not know!" he cried, "She wore the dress of a handmaiden and she looks so much like my kind. I should apologise."

"I would leave it till later" Aragorn advised, "Elanor has little love of elves and your mistake has probably lost what little she may have gained while here. Do not look so worried my friend, I shall speak with her. Come, Lord Elrond awaits you and I am eager to hear your news."

Legolas nodded and handed his reins to an elf behind him and followed Aragorn up the steps to Lord Elronds chamber.

Elanor stormed through the empty corridors, not paying attention to which direction she went or who she passed. Her mind seethed in angry. How dare that elf treat her like a maid? Elanor stalked out into an open garden and stopped abruptly and found two startled faces looking back at her. She blinked and stared at the children in front of her, one fair and one dark. Except they weren't children, their size was small but their faces showed the troubles that come with age and wisdom.

Elanor noticed that, strangely, they wore no shoes upon their hairy feet. They both wore similar clothes, dressed in green and brown. They both stood staring at her, the dark haired one fixing her with clear blue eyes. It was a few moments before Elanor realised that neither had spoke,

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to interrupt you," she said, gazing at these unique creatures before her, she smiled brightly, "Are you hobbits?"

The two looked at each other before the dark haired one nodded,

"I am Frodo Baggins of the shire," he said, "and this is Samwise Gamgee." Elanor looked to each of them,

"I have heard much about you Master Frodo and I am glad to see you well. It was no small thing you did, travelling to Rivendell."

"We wouldn't have made it if not for Strider." Sam said with an anxious look on his face. Elanor filled with pride,

"He is a good man, you were lucky to have him with you."

"You know Strider?" Frodo asked,

"Yes, I am Elanor of the north. The man you call Strider is my chieftain."

As she spoke she saw Frodos gaze shift to something behind her. Elanor turned and found Gandalf standing behind her. Gandalf smiled warmly at her and brought out his arm,

"Elanor my dear, it is good to see you once more." Elanor smiled widely and hugged the old man tightly,

"Where have you been Gandalf? I've looked for you since my arrival but you have eluded me somehow."

"Not on purpose I assure you, but there have been many things to discuss." he said looking at Frodo.

The hobbit nodded and spoke briefly to Sam who toddled off into the building. As Elanor watched him go, she realised why he had been sent away,

"It is midday."

Gandalf nodded, "The council are gathered and awaiting Frodo and I. I'm afraid we must take our leave."

Elanor looked at him confused,

"You mean I cannot attend?"

Gandalf shook his head, "It is not something I would wish for you to hear."

"But Gandalf," Elanor began but was cut short by Gandalf raising a hand,

"You will wait for me to find you." he said, with such finality that Elanor knew it fruitless to complain,

"As you wish." She said somewhat bitterly and watched as Gandalf lead Frodo from the gardens.

* * *

Enter the hobbits! As much as I love Frodo and Sam they won't have very prominent parts in my story, but all your fave characters will get a mention! Next chapter: Midday Meeting. Please R&R! 


	13. Midday Meetings

Apologises for not updating sooner, i've been without the internet for a while but on the plus side i've had plenty of time to write more and i've posted two more chapters to make up for it! enjoy!

* * *

Elanor was once more feeling annoyed and angry, but this time it was mainly at herself. She should never have come here. Talin was right, the only reason she had come was to find Aragorn but he had rejected her. She sighed sadly to herself; as soon as this was over she would go home and Aragorn? 

Elanor sighed. That decision was no longer up to her. She left the garden and walked back into the halls. As she rounded a corner she heard the hushed argumentative whispers of unknown voices. Elanor strained to hear and followed the sound through the hallways until she found their source, huddled together behind a wall sat two sandy haired people Elanor now recognised as hobbits.

They were peering through gaps between the small stone columns that held up the wall. The pair was so engrossed in what ever they were spying on, that they did not hear her approach. When she was directly behind them she gave a small cough. The two hobbits startled and spun around, their eyes wide,

"So, it would appear we have a couple of spies." She said, with mock anger. The two hobbits who didn't quite grasp the humour in her voice looked up terrified, stuttering apologises. Try as she might, Elanor couldn't hold back and let out a laugh at their fretful faces,

"Do not worry, you are not in trouble." She giggled, "At least not with me."

The two hobbits breathed a visible sigh of relief and broke in to identical grins,

"You must have come here with Frodo," she continued. The pair nodded eagerly,

"I'm Merry and this is Pippin" said one of the hobbits. The one named Pippin looked up enthusiastically,

"I'm Frodos second cousin, once removed on his mothers' side…"

"Not now Pip." Merry said, elbowing his friend roughly in the ribs causing him to wince and grab his side. Elanor chuckled,

"So what were you two doing here?" she asked. The two looked up at her sheepishly. Elanor looked down past them to the floor below. Beneath them sat a circle of elves, men and dwarves. She could see Aragorn already sat on one of the chairs as well as the elf who had insulted her. They were all talking quietly but Elanor could hear every word,

"I assume you two weren't invited to this secret meeting either." She said, crouching down to peer through the wall,

"We've never really been one to follow the rules." said Merry cheekily as he and Pippin crouched down beside her. The trio exchanged a knowing smile as a strange silence filled the circle below when Lord Elrond entered, swiftly followed by Gandalf and Frodo. Elanor leant closer to the wall to hear well. Elrond stood before them, his voice booming out,

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." He said, everyone listening intently to his words, "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

Elanor heard a small gasp from beside her and felt Pippin shift against her,

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond asked. Frodo stood up from his chair next to Gandalf and slowly moved towards the pedestal on the middle of the room. He looked worn and tired, almost like her carried a great weight with him.

The trio watched from their hiding place as Frodo opened his hand and placed a small golden ring onto the platform before him and sat back into his chair with a sigh. Suddenly the room was filled with whispers and a man dressed in a dark coloured tunic rose from his chair. The first thing that struck Elanor was how proudly he held himself. He was a handsome man, with chestnut hair and dark eyes,

"So it is true…" He said. His voice was strong and deep. As the man spoke he stepped closer to the ring. Merry leaned over and whisper to Elanor,

"Do you know who he is?" he asked. Elanor shook her head,

"I do not but he carries a rounded shield as men of the south do. It is likely he hails from Gondor. See? His servant carries the white tree upon his breast." She said point to a man stood behind a row of chairs,

"Boromir!" Elrond called out in warning as the man reached out to talk the ring. Suddenly, with a swiftness that Elanor did not know he had, Gandalf rose from his chair,

"_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul"_

As Gandalf spoke these words his voice grew as dark as the sky above them, and his speech pierced the very core of Elanors heart. Her head throbbed and she felt faint as the colour drained from her face. Pippin looked up at her concerned and placed a hand on her arm. Elanor steady herself and managed to smile down at him. She looked over to Frodo, he look much how she felt. The sky cleared and Boromir sat back down as Gandalf steeled himself. Many members of the council held their heads in their hands, faces full of pain,

"The Ring is all together evil" Gandalf said, glared at the council,

"Nay, it is a gift," Boromir insisted, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"

Elanor shook her head; the man was persistent but foolish. Her eye was drawn to Aragorn as he spoke from his chair, his voice sounded clear across the room,

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Boromir turned on him, glaring angrily,

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" he sneered.

All respect Elanor had for this man vanished as he attacked her friend but she was taken aback when the elven archer stood up to defend him, announcing to the council the true identity of the ranger. The Gondorian looked at Aragorn amazed, not believing that he heard.

"_Havo dad_, Legolas." Aragorn said, motioning for the elf to sit down. Boromir glared angrily from the elf back to Aragorn,

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." He spat, residing back to his chair. Lord Elrond cleared his throat,

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

Suddenly A red bearded dwarf, who so far had said nothing, leapt from his seat and charged forward, his axe raised,

"What are we waiting for?" he roared, swinging his axe high over his head and bringing it crashing down on to the ring. The dwarf struck with all his might but the force of the blow threw him back to the ground. The Ring, however, remained unscathed with shattered pieces of the dwarfs axe lying around it. The dwarf looked up surprised as Elrond stood,

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

All eyes were on the elven lord as he spoke, "One of you must do this." A silence fell upon the room. The members all looked at each other, as if deciding who would be mad enough to except this fate. Boromir shook his head in disbelief,

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," he said, "the black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Beneath her the council dissolved into a quarrel as the dwarves and elves turned on each other,

"I would be dead before I saw the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli cried, causing the elves by Legolas' side to spring to their feet only to be held back by him.

Men began shouting and even Gandalf rose to his feet. The only one who remained seated was Frodo. He was frowning when slowly he rose as if understanding something the others did not. He spoke but Elanor could not hear his words above the rabble. He spoke once more and the noise lessened until all heard his voice,

"I shall take the Ring to Mordor…Though I do not know the way."

Elanor could see the pain in Gandalfs face as the brave hobbit spoke those words, but his expression soften when he looked upon him,

"I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Elanor gasped as she heard this, part of her was glad that Frodo would not be alone, but another part feared for her friend. She knew Gandalf was a powerful wizard but powerful enough to face Mordor? She sighed sadly but her heart clenched painfully as she saw Aragorn rise to his feet,

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will." He said softly, kneeling before Frodo, "You have my sword."

Elanor wanted to call out, tell him that what he was doing was foolish, but the words wouldn't come. She could only watch helplessly as Legolas pledged his bow to Frodo, followed by Gimli and his Axe, gaining a glare from the elf. Finally, after a moment's hesitation, Boromir stood also,

"You carry the fate of us all little one," he said, "If it is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done." He walk towards the group and stood next to Gimli. A cry came out from nowhere and everyone turned to see Sam rush out from behind a bush and stand beside Frodo,

"Mr Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!" he said proudly. Elrond looked down at the intruder amused,

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." He smiled. Without warning, Merry and Pippin leapt up from behind the wall and ran down the steps. Elanor made to grab them but it was too late,

"Wait!" they cried, running through the archway into the circle, "We're coming too." The pair ran past Elrond, who had a much less amused expression and stopped at Frodos side,

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry proudly announced,

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." said Pippin. Merry stared at his friend,

"Well that rules you out Pip."

Elrond looked upon the group, "Nine companions... So be it!" he said, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great." Pippin said brightly, "Where are we going?"

* * *

I know that was mostly a rewrite of the movie but i wanted to show Elanors thoughts. The next chapter will be more revealing! 


	14. Truth is revealed

To make up for the lack on storyline in the last chapter, heres the one you've (well some) have been waiting for! all the answered revealed! personally i'm not sure i like this chapter too much, so if you have any suggestions about making it better let me know!

* * *

Elanor stood at the archway her hand on a pillar, looking with both sorrow and warmth at the group before her. These few had taken the decision to take this perilous journey and it had taken more bravery than she could muster. But the thought that one, or perhaps all of them, may never return burnt sadness into her heart. Across the room her eyes met with Aragorns and held her gaze. His heart fell as he knew he must break his promise to her. The group disbanded and Aragorn crossed the space between them. He stood before her but Elanor could not meet his eye, 

"Elanor, look at me," he asked and slowly she raised her head, "I cannot let Frodo face this alone."

"I understand." She said quietly, "The others will need you." Aragorn looked at her in silence. He was surprised by her reaction. He had expected her try and join them, to follow him.

"Talin and I shall return to Fornost tomorrow and tell the others of your decision."

Aragorn shook his head and paused for a moment, as if searching for the right words,

"Elanor," he began, "I have something to ask of you." Elanor looked at him expectantly,

"I must ask you to stay here, in Lord Elronds care." Elanor opened her mouth to argue but Aragorn continued speaking, "I do not know may lie ahead, but here you will be safe."

"Safe?" Elanor said in disbelief, "I will be safe in Fornost with the others."

"I cannot let you risk the journey. The wraiths will still be nearby. It is only by the power of Elrond that they have not crossed the borders of this land."

"I do not wish to stay here!" she said, her voice rising, "I want to return to my family."

"Elanor please," Aragorn said looking around. Her voice was attracting the attention of the others,

"These people are not my family, you are."

Aragorn sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. Gandalf appeared behind them, having noticed their argument,

"Elanor, I think it best if you stayed with Elrond."

Elanor looked from the Wizard to Aragorn and raised an eyebrow,

"Why are you both so insistent on this? What is it that you hide from me?"

Gandalf looked at Aragorn and took Elanors arm, leading her away prying eyes. He guided her to a room filled with large bookshelves, a room she guessed to be Elronds library. Inside the room, Elrond looked up from his book as the wizard lead the young girl into his room, closely followed by Aragorn. Elrond looked to the wizard and nodded. Elanor stared at each of them in turn,

"What is going on here?"

Elrond put down the book in his hand and opened a draw under his desk. He reached inside and pulled out a piece of folded parchment. Elrond walked over to Elanor and handed the paper to her. She looked up at him and then at then paper, gently turning it over in the hand. Elanor carefully unfolded the parchment. It was a letter, written in her mothers' hand. The familiar handwriting flowed across the page in front of her. Elanor read the letter quickly, skimming the content but found nothing of importance. It was a simple letter, telling of her time spent. It held no mention of her. The letter was addressed to a name Elanor did not recognise, Elrohir. She read the letter once more before looking to the others,

"I do not understand. Why do you have a letter from my mother? And who is the man to whom she writes?"

"It is not a man she writes to," Gandalf explained, "It is an elf, your father."

Elanor stared at the paper in her hand,

"But why would you have this?" she asked, her voice quiet. Behind her Aragorn remained silent. Elrond stood forward,

"Elrohir is my son." He said softly. Elanor stared open mouthed, unbelieving of what she heard,

"No." she shook her head, "How could you know? The letter means nothing!"

"What Lord Elrond says it true Elanor," Gandalf said, "I know it is much to take in, but our time grows short."

"Elanor, I only wish for you to be safe." Aragorn spoke from the shadows, "Staying here will keep you so."

"What you ask is too much." Elanor said, shaking her head, "I cannot stay here." She walked over to an open window and leant forward on the ledge. "I will not stay here."

Elanor stared out of window, not wanting to look at any of them,

"How do you know this?" she asked, "You could not have known by my appearance alone." She said, turning to face Gandalf who looked to Aragorn. Elanor followed his gaze, "You have known all this time, but did not tell me. You knew from the moment we met. You have lied to me."

"No Elanor," Aragorn said, "I did not lie. I did not know for certain."

"But still you knew."

"We had planned to tell you, when we were sure."

"We? You knew of this also?" she began to yell, turning on the wizard, "I trusted you." Elanor turned her back on the room and leaned out the window again. It was too much. Elanors thoughts swam in her head and she couldn't think straight. She startled herself as Lord Elrond approached softly from behind her,

"This news is sudden to me also. I knew nothing of you, I did not believe what Gandalf had told me until I saw this," Elanor turned to see her sword lying in Elronds hands, "This blade was made for Elrohir, in celebration of his birth. There is no other like it."

Elanor reached out and took the sword, "My mother kept this by her side always. She was never parted from it." Elanor looked up to the dark elven eyes that held hers, "Is he here?" she whispered. Elrond shook his head, "He and his brother are in Lothlorien. They shall not return here for some time."

Elanor sighed and dropped into the chair, her head in her hands. Aragorn walked to her and knelt down,

"This is not how I wanted you to find out, Elanor. It is true that I recognised the elven blood in you, but I never lied to you." Elanor looked up to his earnest face,

"I know. It is just so much to understand. Please, I need time."

Aragorn nodded, "We leave Rivendell tomorrow. If you do not wish to stay then we cannot make you but I would feel better knowing you are safe."

With that Aragorn rose and left the room, followed by Gandalf. Elanor sat still and quiet, sword on her lap, the letter in her hand. As she turned it over it fell from her grip and fluttered gently to the ground. Numbly she moved to pick it up but another hand got there before her. Lord Elrond knelt on the ground and lifted the parchment from the floor. Carefully he handed the paper to her,

"I understand how difficult this must be, but you must see that it is hard for me also." Elrond said in his deep voice, "Only a few days ago did I learn that I had a grandchild."

Elanor looked up at the elf. His face was dark and saddened. For the first time Elanor realised how much others had been affected by this news. She had always known of her father, but this elf before her had just found the grandchild he didn't even know was born. Elanor looked at him patiently, waiting for him to continue,

"I had known that Elrohir had taken a human lover, but that it not uncommon for our kind. I thought him too young and to foolish to find love. Had I known, I would never had…"

Elronds voice wavered. His brow furrowed and he turned his head away,

"Never had what?" Elanor asked. Elrond looked at her pained and suddenly bowed his head low before her,

"Forgive me Elanor. I was the cause of that which has pained you and mother. I sent Elrohir away from you."

"I don't understand." Elanor said, looking worriedly down at Elrond, who raised himself from the floor,

"I sent your father and his brother to the west, to Mirkwood, to fight the rising plague of orcs. But my reasons were not entirely just, I sent you father away as I feared for his immortality."

Elanors eyes followed him as he walked across the room,

"You thought he would die?" she asked confused,

"In a way, yes," Elrond said, "Your father and his brother, like my brother and I, are Peredhil, half-elven. The posses the life of the elder and can, if so desired choose to become of mortal-kind and with that choice comes sickness and death."

Elanors face darkened as she realised what Elrond was saying,

"You feared he would choose a mortal life," she said quietly,

"Yes. That is why I sent him from your mother."

"You gave him no choice." Her voice grew louder once more, the face flushed with the angry that rushed in her blood, "Just as you gave no thought to my mother whose life you had ruined. She loved him more than anything!"

"And for that I am truly sorry." Elrond said, his voice remaining calm, "I did not realise the seriousness of his intentions."

"And if you had would have still have sent him away?"

"I do not know."

"You made his choice for him. You broke my mothers' heart and took my father from me for your own selfish reasons and they ask me to stay with you. Forgive me my lord, but I cannot. I would rather take my chances with the wraiths." Elanor stood abruptly, grabbing the sword from her lap. With one last defiant look back at the elven lord, she turned and dashed from the room.

* * *

Hope that wasn't too angsty. I've had a couple of reviews saying that Elanors a bit whiny, and you know what... it's true!She just has a distrust of elves after her father abandoned her. I'm not trying to make her into some self-absorbed elf hater but she does seem to be heading that way! she'll get better, I promise! Anyway please review! good or bad i like to know what you guys and gals think! 


	15. Realisations

Hello again! my apologises for not updating for awhile but i haven't had internet access for weeks! so to make up for it i'm posting two longish chapter for your enjoyment! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! i love you guys!

* * *

In the corridor outside Elronds library, the ranger and the wizard stood. They waited for the rooms occupants to finish talking. Only moments had passed before they heard raised voices. Elanors tone came through the door along with the scraping of chairs being pushed back. Suddenly the door swung open and Elanor stormed out of the room, sword clutch in her hand. She ran past the two men, baring them no mind. The men looked at each other before Aragorn began to follow, calling after her. He followed her retreating back as she turned the corner just ahead of him. As he came round the bend, he stopped. The corridor extended before him but there was no sign of Elanor. Aragorn moved to go forward but a hand on his chest stopped him. He looked up to its owner,

"Talin, have you seen Elanor pass this way?" he asked.

"I have," Talin replied, "but she asked that I stop you from following her. Whatever you have said, I suggest you leave her be."

Aragorn looked at the younger ranger and shook his head, "I cannot. Her hurt is partly my fault."

Talin looked at him curiously, "How is that?"

Aragorn sighed and stepped back, letting Talins hand fall from him. After a moments hesitation he began to tell Talin everything.

* * *

Elanor sat on the cold stone bench, under an archway of stone, covered in twining ivy. The air was cold around her as the sun had long since set. Above her the stars shone, and the waxing moon lit the sky casting her shadow across the ground. She sat looking down at the sword that lay across her lap, still sheath. She ran her hands over the dark leather cover and sighed deeply. A rustle of movement caught her eye and she looked up to find Talin standing opposite her,

"Aragorn has told me everything." He said, moving slowly towards her. Elanor looked back down and said nothing.

"Did you know?" she asked him quietly after a moment. Talin shook his head,

"I knew only what you had told me."

"Edain knew." She said, "That's what he meant by his parting words. He knew I would find out."

Talin moved to sit beside her and Elanor leant her head on his shoulder,

"They want me to stay here," she said, her voice breaking.

"I know." Talin whispered in reply.

"I cannot stay here Talin. Everything I thought I knew has been turned around. The only things I have left are the others. I want to go home."

"Then we shall leave tomorrow." Talin said. Elanor looked up at the seriousness in his voice, "The wraiths will follow the ring east and we shall head west." Elanor gave him a watery smile and blinked as a single tear fell rolled down her cheek. Talin lent back surprised, as more tears fell from her face,

"He lied to me," she sobbed, "he knew from the beginning but said nothing." Talin drew her to him, not needing to ask who she spoke of. He reached up, stroking her hair,

"Aragorn did what he thought was best." Talin said, not totally sure why he was defending him, "He did not mean to hurt you."

"But he did." She said, her voice muffled against his shoulder. Elanor pulled back and wiped her eyes, "I cannot figure out how he knew."

Talin was silent for a while, as if deep in thought, "Some years ago my father spoke to me of a time, before I was born when my father was young himself, of elves who would visit with Aragorn and the dunedain. They were twins, 'with hair like night and eyes of grey' he said. I have never seen them but perhaps they are the children of Elrond."

"Why did he not speak sooner? Why did he leave it until now?"

"I had intended to tell you much earlier."

Elanor stood suddenly at the sound of Aragorns voice, Talin joining her,

"Will you listen to me Elanor, and let me explain my ill fated decision?"

Elanor looked to Talin who nodded. She looked back at Aragorn and sat back down,

"What Talin has told you is true. The elves that would visit were the sons of Elrond and one of them was your father. I had known that Elrohir had taken a mortal as a lover, as he often spoke of her to me. He would often use his travels west to visit her and as time went on his visit became more frequent. But then some years later their visits stopped.

When we found you I saw the elven blood in you, your hair and your eyes. They are those of your father. When you told me your mothers name it encouraged my belief that you were the child of Elrohir."

Aragorn spoke slowly and gently so as not to upset her further. Elanor sat silently staring at the ground,

"If you had known all that time, why did you not say so?" she asked,

"I could not tell you until I was sure. Although if I am honest, I was afraid of how you would react to such news. Although now I see that the mistake was to keep it from you and for that I am sorry."

Elanor remained silent for a moment before standing to face Aragorn,

"I think I understand your actions but that does not mean I can excuse what you have done."

She turned away from the two rangers and left the room only to pause out of sight when her heard Talins voice,

"If she asks it, I will take her back," he said seriously to Aragorn,

"I know you would," the chieftain replied, "but she belongs here. She is a child of the elder. If Sauron were to find out this, she would make a valuable prize. Elanor would be in danger with you."

"I would protect her!" Talin said heatedly,

"I do not deny that Talin, but worse things than orcs will come for her and should they come, they will be merciless. Can you place the others in such danger?"

From her place behind the pillar Elanor gave a startled gasp. She had given no thought to the danger she may cause the others. What if Aragorn was right? Perhaps she should stay here… but could she? Could she really forgive Elrond for what he had done? Elanor shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts but her mind was so clouded she couldn't think straight. Slowly she picked up the hem of her dress and walked out into the dark.

* * *

ooo the drama! the next chapters a bit more light hearted! R&R!  



	16. The archer and the ranger

A bit more of a happy Elanor this chapter... yay more elf loveliness!

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning and still Elanor had not slept. She had tried, but her head would not be quiet and she could not close out the questions that spun around in her mind. Her father's sword stood looming at her in the corner. Elanor glared at it and in a huff, she left her room deciding a walk would be more useful. She no longer wore the elvish dress, but instead wore her clothes of the rangers. She walked through the twisting corridors and out into the courtyard. 

Elanor walked over to the stables on the other side of the square, earning passing glances from some of the elven stable hands tending to their duties. She walked past them and stopped in front of one of the stalls.

"Hello Aeglos." She said softly. The white mare snorted in greeting, lowering her head to nuzzle her mistress's outstretched hand. Elanor reached up and stroked Aeglos' neck murmuring gentle words to her. The horse shook her head and stomped impatiently, fed up off being stabled. Elanor smiled and nodded, as if understanding perfectly. She turned to one of the stable hands and asked for her bridle and saddle. The elf nodded and ran to fetch her things. The horse was quickly saddled and Elanor trotted out of the stables. She rode out of the yard and towards the gates where she was stopped by Glorfindel who called out to her,

"Greetings my Lady," He said, raising a hand, "I was not informed you were to leave us."

"I am not going far, Master Glorfindel. As you can see I have no weapons with me. I merely wish to let Aeglos run."

Glorfindel looked over her before nodding and spoke to a guard by the gate. As the guard moved to open it, Elanor was surprised to see Glorfindel reach up pulled a silken red wood bow from his back. He then undid a clasp on his chest and removed his quiver. She stared at him confused as he held the items out to her,

"Although you may not go far, my lady." He said, "I would ask that you take these. I would accompany you myself if I did not have pressing matters to attend to."

Elanor looked at him amazed, "I cannot take these." She said.

"I would feel safer knowing that you were protected my lady. I have no doubt that you would have been taught the skill of a bow."

Elanor nodded gratefully and took the bow and arrows. She had not thought to ask for her weapons or to even bring her sword,

"You have my thanks." She said earnestly. Glorfindel bowed and stepped aside for her to pass. Elanor clicked her tongue and Aeglos trotted forward, swishing her tail.

Elanor followed the beaten trail careful not to go too far and pass the boundaries of the haven. It wasn't soon after that horse and rider came across a small glade.

Elanor climbed down from the mares back and loosely tied the reins to a nearby branch. She stretched her legs on the ground and took the bow and arrow from its holding place on Aeglos. She carefully put the quiver on her back, adjusting the strap that ran across her chest. She picked up the bow, raised it to her shoulder and pulled it back, testing the strength. She pulled out an arrow and fixed it to her bow, holding between her fingers. Elanor narrowed her eyes and fixed a nearby tree as a target. She raised the bow and pulled back the arrow, her arm trembling slightly under the taunt string. With practised precision she released the arrow and her hand recoiled sharply. The arrow soared and skimmed the side of the tree, chipping of pieces of bark. Elanor cursed and shook out her stinging hand, flexing her fingers.

"You pull back to far."

In a blink, Elanor had restrung another arrow and pointed it in the direction of the voice. She peered into the leafy skies from where someone called, sat amongst the branches.

"Come down from there." She called, "Lest I shoot you where you sit." Elanor watched as a shadow moved and a green clad elf sat forward and swung his legs over the branches. Her eyes narrowed as she recognised him,

"Do you make a habit of following people?" she asked,

"Nay I do not." the elf replied with a smile, "I have been here for some time. In fact it is more likely that you were following me."

Elanor scowled at him and lowered her bow, "I would not waste my time." She said indignantly, turning her back to him and retaking aim at the tree.

"I say again, you pull back to far."

Elanor spun around to speak only to find the elf had dropped silently to the ground and now stood before her. She gasped in surprise and stepped back,

"Forgive me my lady." He said, pulling a stray leaf from his golden hair, "It was not my intent to scare you." Elanor gave a short laugh,

"So now I am a lady?"

The elf smiled and bowed his head,

"You must forgive my rudeness yesterday," he said sincerely, "If I had known who you were…"

"You would not have been so rude?" she snapped, "Even if I were a maid I would hope to be spoken to better than you did with me." The Elf seemed to wince slightly at her words,

"You are right my lady. I was tired and aching from my journey but that does not excuse my behaviour. I am sorry." Elanor stared at the Elf before nodding slowly, unsure of what to say. The blond elf smiled and inclined his head,

"I am Legolas, Son of Thrandril of the woodland realm."

"I am Elanor of the Dunedain."

Legolas nodded, "Aragorn has spoken of you, but he told me little of why you are here."

"It is a story I do not wish to tell." She said bitterly, turning from him and raising her bow once more,

"If you raised your arm higher you should shoot more accurately." Legolas said. Elanor glared sideways at him,

"I do not ask for your teaching" she growled.

Legolas merely smiled, "I know, but I give it to you freely. The elven bows are much stronger than men's. They can be harder to work."

Elanor ignored him and shot, the arrow flying right past the tree,

"You are too used to mortal bows, you pull back too far." Legolas said, stepping up behind her, reaching forward to adjust her hands. Elanor stiffened when his hands brushed hers and she pushed back roughly, jolting him away from her. She frowned at him but he only stood there still smiling,

"As you wish." He said, stepping away from her with his hands raised. Elanor drew another arrow back on her bow back and let it fly. Once again her hand snapped back painfully and she gave a yelp of pain. She shook her aching hand, trying to regain some normal feeling. The elf stifled a laugh and Elanor glared at him,

"I suppose you could do better?" she jeered, holding the bow out to him.

Legolas looked from her to the bow and grinned. He took the bow from her hand and lithely plucked an arrow from the quiver on her back. Elanor scowled at him and stepped back to allow him room. With a grace that only the elves can possess, Legolas drew back the bow and released the arrow all in one fluid motion. It flew fast and straight and hit the tree with a sharp thud which echoed. Legolas spun around smiling proudly, his chin held high. Elanor stood there, her arms folded across her chest looking unimpressed.

"Stupid elvish bow." she muttered, although Legolas' elven hearing heard everything. He said nothing but smiled as she looked away, lips pouting slightly, arms folded tightly across her chest, a look of utter annoyance on her face. Suddenly something caught in him. He didn't know what it was. Whether it was the morning light playing in her hair, or the way she suddenly looked at him, angry but not defeated. He was caught in her silvery eyes. Before him stood no longer stood a helpless woman but a ranger of the north. He looked down at the woman wondering how he ever mistook her for maid.

"Very well." She said, "Seeing as I have little hope of using this thing, I shall require your help master elf."

Legolas smiled again and nodded, handing her the bow. Elanor took her stance and raised the bow, hooking an arrow with her free hand. Legolas watched her as she prepared to fire,

"One moment." He called. Legolas walked up beside her and gentle raised her outstretched arm. His hand moved to the small of her back and she flinched. Legolas noticed but said nothing, moving his hand upwards, adjusting her shoulders.

"Keep both eyes open." He said softly, his words breathing warmly in her ear "Don't pull back to far."

Elanor visibly swallowed and pulled the arrow back gently. She steadied herself, trying to ignore the elfs closing proximity, his warm hand pressed against her back. With a deep breath she let the string loose and the arrow soared forward. It skimmed through the air and landed deep into the wood with a resounding thump. Elanor stared a moment in disbelief before breaking out into a smile.

"You really are a good teacher Wood elf." She said, laughing. Legolas smiled and gave a small bow. "What other talents do you hide?" Elanor asked.

"If I were to tell you now then there would be nothing to find out later." He replied, grinning. Elanor raised an eyebrow at his statement,

"Later?" she asked, "You assume I would wish to talk to you again?"

Elanor watched as Legolas leaned back against a tree, laughing and sunk to the floor. Elanor smiled and shook her head. For some inexplicable reason she felt compelled to join him there. Gently she lowered herself to the ground next to the elf who still chuckled to himself.

"Thank you." he said, once the laughter has stopped. Elanor looked at him confused, "I haven't laughed for sometime."

Elanor gave a smile and the pair sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"It your home far?" Elanor asked suddenly. Legolas' face fell slightly,

"It is many leagues east of here." He said, "It was a beautiful place,"

"Was?" Elanor asked,

"Orcs have past through our lands many times and each time they brought more darkness to it. I hope one day for that darkness to leave our land, and me."

Legolas' face saddened as he spoke, Elanor looked at him wondering what has caused his sudden change,

"I'm sure it will." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I have never travelled this far before." Elanor mused, and looked over at him. "Do you miss your home?" Legolas nodded solemnly.

"Then it must have been important for you to leave."

"I believe you heard the council."

Elanor nodded somewhat embarrassed, "I did."

"Then you know why I am here. The question is; why are you?"

Elanor looked away, "I do not…"

"Do not wish to say." Legolas interrupted. He sighed, "I guess you are to stay a mystery."

Elanor smiled, "That is how I prefer it."

"And yet you look for your father?" Legolas asked. Elanors head whipped around and glared at him,

"How did you know that?" she asked angrily,

"Aragorn spoke to me."

"What else has he told you?" she stood up abruptly,

"Nothing that I did not already know from lord Elrond" Legolas explained, standing along with her,

"So you have been discussing me? Speaking while my back is turned?" Elanor said, voice gaining volume,

"I would never speak anything harmful about you." he said honestly, his hand reached out to her,

"I came here to bring warning to Aragorn" She said, turning from him, "I had no wish find my father. I have nothing but contempt for him and his kind."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, she regretted them. The look on Legolas' face told her that she had crossed a line. He advanced towards her, his eyes flashing in anger,

"We do not hold men responsible for the actions of their ancestors." He spoke quietly but forcefully. "I would have hoped you would give us the same courtesy."

He gave a final stormy look before striding away into the trees. Elanor watched him go, guilt rising in her heart. Saying such things had never bothered her before, but seeing the way Legolas looked at her made her feel as if she had crawled out of Mordor itself. He hadn't deserved those words. Sighing loudly she picked up Glorfindels bow and swung it over her shoulders. Elanor walked over to Aeglos and attached the quiver to her saddle. She let out another sigh and stared at the path leading back to Rivendell. Aeglos snorted and nudged Elanor in the side. Elanor glared back at her steed,

"Alright, alright." Elanor sighed dejectedly, glaring at Aeglos. She unhitched the reins from the branch and threw them up onto the saddle. Elanor swung herself up and followed the path back to Rivendell.

* * *

I know, I know.. angst! But I needed to put that in so Elanor could see how much of a muppet she's being! next chapter up soon!  



	17. woman scorned

Greetings everyone! here the next chapter! I can't believe I'm on 17 already! Thankyou so much for sticking with me, and for all the great reviews. Especially Animebishieluver who reviewed every chapter just so I'd update... not that repeating the same thign counts as a review... hehe So this chapters dedicated to you! Keep reviewing guys, you inspire me to write more!

* * *

It was almost mid afternoon by the time Elanor arrived back at the elven home. She had deliberately taken her time getting back so she could think about what she would say to Legolas. She knew she should apologise but she didn't know how. What he had said had hit her harder than she expected. Was she really that narrow-minded? On the ride back Elanor had realised she was. She had been hurt by her father and expected every elf to be the same. Elanor nudged Aeglos and little harder and the horse picked up speed, riding down the path before trotting into the courtyard. The once quiet courtyard was now bustling with elven maids and stable hand, readying provisions and preparing for the fellowships journey. Elanor rode into stables and dismounted, handing Aeglos over to a stable-hand. She collected her things and quickly crossed the courtyard and climbed the steps into the building. 

Back in her room, Elanor gently set the bow against her bed and set the quiver upon it. She pulled off her cloak and threw it onto a nearby chair. She looked out her window and saw the sun rising high. Any time soon the fellowship would be leaving and she might possible never see them again. Elanor glanced once more through her window before hurriedly leaving the room. She raced down the corridors, eager to get to the party before they left. She rounded the corner but stopped when she saw Legolas standing ahead of her. He was stood staring at a large painting, which Elanor couldn't see properly. He didn't notice her until she was only a few feet away and even then he seemed surprised to see her.

"I thought you would have been with the others." Elanor said softly.

"We are not ready to leave yet. Lord Elrond is talking with Aragorn." His voice was soft but emotionless.

The pair stood in silence for a moment. Elanor sighed gently and turned to look at the painting. It showed Isildur, during the last Great War. He was knelt upon a stone and held aloft the broken blade of Narsil, the blade that cut the Ring from Saurons hand. She looked at the picture and then to Legolas. It was as if he chose to stand here just to make his point. Isildur was the great king that destroyed Sauron but failed to destroy the Ring. It was his weakness that led to the downfall of Númenor. Yet still the elves placed hope in man to find a way to stop history repeating.

"I'm sorry." Elanor said, "What you said, it was true. I had never thought of it from anyone else's view but my own. I had no right to say those things. Please forgive me."

Legolas turned to look at the ranger. His eye met and held hers for what seemed like an eternity. His face stayed unchanged as he regarded her. He stared back at him, remorseful. For a moment Elanor thought he was still angry with her when suddenly his face broke out into a warm smile which lifted Elanors heart,

"I forgive you, Elanor." He smiled, "But only if you forgive my harsh words."

Elanor smiled back at him and nodded.

"Good." Legolas said, "Then perhaps we should find the others. I believe we have somewhere important to be."

Elanor laughed as he turned and offered his arm to her as escort. Elanor hesitated, but slipped her arm in his and allowed him to lead her down the halls.

* * *

As they walked, Legolas told her of the great forests of Lothlorien and of the golden lady of the woods. Elanor listened as he told her of the beauty that lies within the golden trees. He spoke with such love and admiration that Elanor felt she loved the place as much as he. The couple walked down into the gardens but stopped when they heard the sound of sobbing echoing through the grounds. Elanor and Legolas looked at each other before following the sound and were surprised to find an elven woman crying, her head in her hands, 

"Arwen!" Elanor cried out as she recognised her. Arwen looked up and stared at them, her dark eyes brimmed with tears. Elanor ran over to her and knelt beside her,

"What is wrong?" Elanor asked her voice full on concern. Arwen looked up at Legolas who nodded as if understanding perfectly.

"If my lady will excuse me," He said, with a bow "I will go and attend to my provisions."

Elanor frowned and watched him go. He knew full well that the maids were arranging everything. Then it hit her, he was leaving to allow the two females to talk. Elanor smiled to herself at how perceptive he was. Elanor looked back to Arwen who stared blankly ahead.

"Arwen, Tell me. What has happened to upset you so?"

"He wishes to leave me." she said, her voice barely a whisper. "He does not think he will return."

Elanor looked at her confused, "Who does?"

Arwen blinked and looked down at her, "Aragorn. He was going to leave, to slip away at first light. "

Elanor paused for a moment while her mind registered what Arwen had said, when Talins voice came back to her, '_You know his heart belongs to another, an elven maid.' _Elanor let out a small gasp, and her eyes left Arwens. This was her. The one Aragorn chose over her,

"You are Lord Elronds daughter." Elanor asked, although she already knew the answer. Arwen stared but nodded,

"But this you already knew?" she asked, "I thought my father had told you."

Elanors heart dropped and shook her head,

"I was not told."

"But he has told you of your past. Elrohir, my brother and your father."

Elanor looked up at Arwen. Elrohir was her brother. So this would make Arwen, Elanors Aunt? Elanor shook her head, it was too much to grasp. Elanor gazed at Arwen, her face looked paler than normal, and tears marred her flawless features. She looked so frail, as if a slightest breeze could break her. Elanor leant in close. She swallowed her fear and spoke softly,

"Tell me Arwen. Do you love Aragorn?"

Arwen looked a little taken aback but answered without hesitation, "I do. I gave my life for him, as I did my heart."

Elanor swallowed the painful lump that rose in her throat, before nodding and saying,

"Then you must not give up on his love, and hope that he shall return to you."

Arwen looked at the young ranger in front of her and nodded.

"I will go now to see them off. Will you come?"

"My farewells have already been said." Arwen replied sadly.

"They I shall give him one of my own."

Elanor gently squeezed Arwens hand and the pair stood up. She gave Arwen a warming smile and Arwen left to find her father. Elanor let out the sigh she had been holding and watched Arwens retreating form. Her face fell into a frown as she thought about the elleth and the pain they both shared. Anger boiled up inside her, and she stormed off to find the ranger.

* * *

Ooo theres going to be trouble! You'll be pleased to know I've written quite a few chapters ahead, so i should be posting more frequently.. she says... please R&R!  



	18. Until we meet again

Hello again! Sorry for the slow update, I've been so busy! I know, it's no excuse, but heres another chapter to keep the hounds at bay!

Thanks again for all the great reviews! You guys make me wanna write more!

Enjoy!

* * *

Elanor walked through the courtyard, barely responding to the enthusiastic waving of Merry and Pippin as the fellowship gathered together to leave. She gave them a brief smile of acknowledgement but carried on walking when she saw Aragorn was not with them. Someone called from behind her and Elanor turned to see Talin waving to her, Legolas standing beside him. They walked over to her, Talins smile dropping when he saw her face, 

"What is wrong?" he asked worriedly,

"Where is Aragorn?" Elanor asked shortly, ignoring his question. Legolas looked confused,

"He was by the stables last I saw him." The elf said,

"Elanor what's wrong?" Talin asked again. Elanor did not reply but instead whirled around and stalked across to the stables, elf and ranger following close behind. There she found him, softly talking to another elf. He turned as he heard them enter and smiled as Elanor walked towards him. His smile was soon gone as Elanor reached back her hand and slapped Aragorn hard across the face. The shock that registered on his face was matched by that of Talin and Legolas.

"Do you have such little respect for someone's feelings?" Elanor fumed. Aragorn stared at her disbelievingly, a stinging red mark appearing on his cheek.

"She gave up her life for you and you were going to take your leave of her? Just sneak away?"

Aragorns face fell as he realised what Elanor was talking about, "You have spoken with lady Arwen," he began,

"Yes, I have. And I cannot believe you would disregard her feelings so easily."

Aragorn sighed and shook his head, "You do not understand Elanor; Arwen has a chance of a better life, one that I cannot give her."

"That is not your decision to make Aragorn. You have already tossed aside my feelings," Elanor said, bitterly,

"Do not make the same mistake with her."

Elanor turned and ran from the stables, past the shocked faces of Legolas and Talin who watched her go before turning to stare at Aragorn who stood staring at the ground.

* * *

Elanor stood inside the courtyard a few yards away from the stables. Her heart was racing. She stared at the ground in disbelief of her own actions. She had just hit her chieftain. She was in so much trouble. Elanor was so absorbed, she didn't notice a small hand reach up and touch hers. She jumped suddenly but relaxed when she saw Pippin looking up at her anxiously, 

"Are you alright?" he asked,

"I'm fine." Elanor smiled, "Are you ready to go?" she asked, drawing attention away from her. Pippin nodded,

"Just waiting for Strider." He said, "Why don't you come say goodbye to the others?" Elanor nodded and followed the hobbit, looking back briefly to see Aragorn emerging from the stables, followed by Legolas and Talin.

Pippin led her over to the middle of the courtyard where the rest of the fellowship stood waiting. The hobbits were huddled together away from the others, while Gandalf stood speaking to Lord Elrond. The man known as Boromir sat silently while Gimli, the red bearded dwarf spoke quietly to the other dwarves. As she reached the hobbits they each turned and looked up at her with a smile. Elanor knelt down in front of them and looked at each of them in turn,

"Make sure you take care of each other," she said, then looked specifically at Merry and Pippin, "and don't go making trouble for Gandalf."

The pair gave her a mischievous smile and nodded. Elanor turned to Frodo who gave her a weak smile. "You are a brave hobbit." she said warmly,

"I do not feel it." he said quietly,

"Bravery comes in different forms. Do not look so worried Frodo, you are in safe hands." Frodo looked up at her and smiled, "I only wish I could join you." she said with a sad smile.

The hobbits smiled up at her but their attention shifted behind her as someone approached. Elanor followed their gaze and smiled as Legolas walked towards them. He bowed in greeting and smiled at the group,

"I thought I would find you here." He said, "How is Lady Arwen?"

"She is better." Elanor replied. "Thank you for earlier, for allowing us to talk."

"You are welcome. Although did not know you and Lady Arwen were friends."

Elanor smiled, "You would be surprised at what will bring people together."

Legolas looked at her confused but she continued, "We were both denied the man we love."

Legolas watched as her face saddened and something inside him felt uncomfortable. He felt some weird twist of emotion, angry and disappointed at the same time but didn't know why. He looked at Elanor and as quickly as her smile had gone it had returned,

"Take care of yourself, Wood elf." Elanor grinned cheekily. Legolas pushed his unknown feeling aside and took her hand raising it to his lips,

"You also, ranger." He said, brushing his mouth against her palm. "_Na-den pedim ad_."

Elanor felt suddenly nervous and heat rushed to her cheeks at his action. The hobbits giggled, causing Elanor to realise she had been staring. Their voices gained the attention of Gandalf, who walked over to them. Elanor stood up and hugged the old man tightly,

"I don't suppose you will change your mind and take me with you?" Elanor asked him hopefully as they pulled apart. Gandalf chuckled and shook his head,

"I'm afraid not."

"You will be careful won't you?"

"Of course we will. Have you made your decision yet?" he asked her, Elanor nodded and Gandalf looked somewhat surprise, "I have."

Gandalf smiled and watched her walk over to where Aragorn stood, brooding.

He looked up as she approached, a red mark glaring on his cheek. Elanor saw it an instantly felt guilty, not that he hadn't warranted it,

"I'm sorry I hit you." she said, honestly. Aragorn looked at her and shook his head, "It is no less than I deserve. I am sorry for how things have happened."

"You talk like it is the end." Elanor said, "This is not the end Aragorn. I have faith that you will return, as does Arwen."

Aragorns gaze drifted over Arwen who stood across from them, speaking with her father. Elanor followed his gaze,

"Her love for you is eternal." she said gently, "That alone is more than I could ever offer you and you would be a fool to let that go."

Aragorn seemed to think that over before nodding. He looked over to Gandalf, who nodded and waved him over,

"It is time." He said, before looking at her, "and what of you?" he asked. Elanor looked at him, knowing what he meant.

"I shall remain here. But not at yours or Lord Elronds request. But for the Lady Arwen." Aragorn looked surprised but nodded. Elanor reached out and took his hand in hers,

"Please be careful Aragorn." She whispered, her eyes forming tears which ran down her cheeks. Aragorn smiled gently at her and place his hand over hers.

"I shall see you again, Elanor."

Elanor nodded and gave him a weak smile. Then unexpectedly Aragorn leaned forward and pressed a gently kiss on her brow,

"Watch over her for me." he asked softly. Elanor closed her eyes painfully at his words, but nodded. When she had opened her eyes again he had gone.

Elanor stood momentarily staring the empty space Aragorn had once stood. What had she done? She had practically pushed the man she loved into another's arms. Was she mad? She should be running after him begging him not to leave, to stay and choose her. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Elanor felt foolish for thinking she could change anything.

* * *

I know I'm getting all depressing agian... sorry sorry. butI promise it'll all end well.Maybe.

_Na-den pedim ad _:I've actually forgotten what this means...I think it's something like'until we speak again' I should really write stuff down!


	19. Family

Hello again! (assuming people are still read this mammoth of a story, if so thank you so much!) Sorry for the wait between postings, been so busy with x-mas and all!

right enough excuses, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Elanor watched, from her place beside Arwen, as the group of nine walked from the safety of the elvish haven. The man she loved, a good friend, and those she had only just met. All of them had chosen a path which none of them knows will end. Inside her heart Elanor doubted she would have the courage to do what they have done.

The ranger sat in a quiet garden, away from the lights and music of the court. In honour of the fellowship a simple meal and silent prayers had been had and now the soft, haunting music of the elves floated through the air. She pulled her rangers cloak tight about her. A light voice caught Elanors ears, and even though she could not understand the words, she knew the song was of longing and full of some underlying sadness. It was then she realised who the voice belonged to. Elanor turned to see Arwen standing a few metres from her, beneath a pair of stone arches. She sang so softly it was as if she was singing from afar. Elanor stood and waited for Arwen to finish her lament before she carefully approached the maiden.

"Your song is full of sadness." the woman said gently,

"It reflects only what my heart feels."

Elanor looked away, unable to meet Arwens eye. "I did not know. Of you and Aragorn, I mean. If I had I would never had…"

"It is alright. I do not blame you for your actions."

Elanor nodded, accepting the others forgiveness. The ranger looked up to see Arwen staring at her,

"You have changed."

Elanor looked down at her clothes, "Yes, Talin returns to Fornost before nightfall. I shall be leaving with him."

Arwen shook her head, "That is not what I meant. You, yourself, have changed. You have grown much in the short time you have been here."

Elanor paused unable to form a reply,

"But you still intend to leave us?" Arwen continued, "You know the truth of your past. What you do with that knowledge is now up to you."

Elanor looked at the elf, "Did you know about my mother and me?"

Arwen shook her head, "I did not know until after your arrival. But I had suspected that my brother had a lover. He was never good at hiding things from me." She smiled at the ranger. "Grandmother will be pleased to have yet another grandchild."

Elanor stared at Arwen, "Grandmother?"

Arwen nodded, "My mothers' mother. Lady Galadriel, lady of light. She dwells in Lothlorien, the other side of the mountains."

Elanor sank to a stone bench beside them, staring blankly ahead. She had not even thought about that fact that she had family now and quite a large one. She shook her head vigorously. What did that matter? The dunedain were her family.

"I am sorry Arwen. I have grown fond of you, but my place is with Talin and the others."

"If you leave you will be placing many others in danger. Here you are well hidden."

"I know this. Yet I cannot stay here." She looked up at Arwen, "I cannot forget what your father has done."

"My father did what he thought was best."

"Best? He gave no thought to what hurt he would cause my mother. Nor me"

"He did not know of you. None of us did. And if he had I am certain he would have found another way."

Elanor stood and turned to walk away, "I am sorry Arwen."

"If it was your child would you not do anything to save them?" Elanor stopped as Arwens spoke again,

"If your child was to die, would you not risk everything?"

Elanor turned and looked at the elf.

"My brother was to give his immortality to your mother." The elleth continued, "Which would mean his death. Being immortal, elves do not deal with death as often at men and so when it happens it more unbearable than most tortures. My father did not want his child to die."

Elanor sat back down next to the elf, listening carefully to her words,

"Please Elanor; do not judge my father too harshly. He truly regrets his actions, but what he did was out of love for his son. He will already lose one child; he did not wish to lose another."

Elanor looked at her confused, "Will lose?"

"Aragorn and I met some years ago, when he was only a young man. I knew I loved him instantly and that there would be no other. The night I told my father of my love for Aragorn he pleaded with me to refuse him. He sent Aragorn away for many months at a time, hoping that I would forget him. But it only served to strengthen our love. I told my father that I would give up everything for him. And I did."

Arwen sighed softly. "My father told you of our blood, that we can choose a mortal life?"

Elanor nodded.

"That is was I did." Arwen said with a soft smiled, "I chose a mortal life so that I may be with the man I love."

"So you will die?"

"Yes, but not for many years to come."

Elanor looked at the ground, full of a sudden sadness.

"Do not weep for me Elanor. I do not and never will regret my decision. But the sadness that you feel now is nothing compared to the loss my father felt when I told him my decision. And the same is true when my brother went to him about your mother. Yes my fathers choice my have been selfish, but losing another child would have ended him."

Elanor sat slightly, thinking over what Arwen had said. She had blamed lord Elrond for his selfishness, yet she had only thought about herself. Arwen was right, if it had been her child, of course she would have done anything to save it. No matter who got hurt. Elanor could not believe how foolish she had been. Glorfindel, Lord Elrond and even Legolas, she had shown them all contempt because of her own short-sightedness to see past her anger and realise that she was not the only one hurting. Slowly Elanor stood, turning to her companion,

"Thank you Arwen" she smiled, "For helping me understand."

Arwen smiled and nodded, watching as Elanor walked away out of the garden.

Elanor walked down into the courtyard where she found Talin, talking with Lord Elrond and Glorfindel. Beside them stood their horses, their gear carefully stowed away in bags. Talin looked over as he heard her approach,

"We've been waiting for you." he said cheerfully, "what took you so long?"

Elanor stopped in front of him and smiled sadly. Talin stared down at her and paused,

"You're not coming, are you?" he said softly. Elanor dropped her eyes and shook her head. Talin sighed and placed a gentle hand under Elanors chin, raising her eyes to his. "It's alright." He said, "I thought you might change your mind."

Elanor looked at him, watery eyes full of confusion. Talin smiled, "I know you Elanor. Your rude and emotional, hot tempered and selfish" Elanor frowned and opened her mouth to protest, "But," Talin continued, "You're passionate about those you love, you are strong and stubborn and you always finish what you start."

Elanor smiled and flung her arms around her fellow ranger. Talin stumbled back slightly but wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her close.

"If you need me at anytime..." he whispered.

"I know."

The pair pulled away, Elanor hastily wiping away her tears. "Take care of yourself" she said, "Tell father I love him."

Talin nodded and smiled. He turned from Elanor to bow to lord Elrond before mounting his horse. With a final smile at Elanor, Talin nudged his horse and jolted forward, racing out of the courtyard and away to the west. Elanor held back a sob as she watched the man she called her brother leave her alone in her strange new world.

* * *

And so another chapter ends! I've almost finished the next chapter so I should have that up before christmas! Thanks again to all those who reviewed! Big hugs to you all!


	20. Letters

I am sooo sorry! I know I said this chapter would be posted before x-mas but my rents sprung a surprise x-mas trip, meaning we treck down to cornwall and go see relatives we haven't spoken to for months, because it's x-mas. Don't get me wrong it was fun but it was also bloody freezing and I didn't have my laptop! but anyway i hope you guys had a great christmas and heres to a great new year.

My new years resolution: update more often!

* * *

Many weeks had passed and slowly Elanor had learnt many news things about her newly extended family. Arwen had taken to her new role as aunt with great enthusiasm and set about teaching Elanor the history and language of the elves, something that took up most of her time. The more time Elanor spent in the elvish sanctum, the more her aversion of the elves lessened. Often she found herself enjoying their company and their songs. Even Glorfindel had taken to teaching her the use of elven bows. Her relationship with lord Elrond, however, still remained only a few respectful words when avoidance was impossible. Even though she understood and accepted the reasons behind his actions, she still could not bring herself to forget what he did. 

But even with all these new distractions, Elanor could not stop her thoughts from dwelling on the fate of her friends. She had heard very little about Aragorn and the others. Lord Elrond would tell her all that his messengers had told him but that was often of little value. The last they had heard the fellowship was heading to some dwarvish mines. That was over a week ago.

Elanor stood from her seat in the gardens and walked down into the courtyard where raised voices caught her attention. She looked across the yard and saw an elf dismount from his horse. He wore a tunic of sliver and had long golden hair. For a brief moment she thought it was Legolas and she almost cried out but stopped when she saw his face. He was young and handsome, as most elves but his eyes were a deep brown. From the main building lord Elrond appeared, closely followed by Arwen. The pair met the stranger with smiles and a warm embrace. Lord Elrond led the elf away and Arwen looked up, searching. Her eye caught with hers and she waved Elanor over. The ranger followed her though the corridors into Elronds library. Inside the elf and lord Elrond were talking quietly, they stopped as the two females entered the room.

"_Hiril nin_" the elf said, bowing low. Arwen smiled, "_Suilad_, Haldir."

The elf Arwen had called Haldir smiled and turned his attention to Elanor,

"You must be the lady ranger I have heard so much of,_ Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín._"

"_Mae govannen, hîr nín_" Elanor replied, inclining her head.

"_Pedich i lam edhellen_?" Haldir asked, surprised.

Elanor nodded and smiled, "I speak some. Arwen has taught me much."

Haldir smiled at the pair and nodded. He turned to lord Elrond, "I bring news from the golden woods; the fellowship has arrived in our realm."

Elanor sighed in relief and smiled happily. Arwen stood beside her, in visible relief. But the happiness did not last long as they caught the apprehension on Haldirs face.

"What is it?" Elanor asked quietly, dreading his answer.

"One of the fellowship was lost."

"No." Elanor gasped, her voice barely a whisper, "who?"

"Gandalf."

Elanor clasped a hand to her mouth, trying to smother her cries.

"One of Saurons demons," Haldir explained, "A balrog, caught them on the bridge of Kaza-dum. Gandalf stayed behind to stop it."

Beside her, Elanor felt Arwen reach over and take her hand, squeezing it gently. He couldn't be gone. It was impossible. Gandalf never showed weakness, her friend and mentor. He was the wisest and cleverest of any wizard. How could he fall? Elanors head spun and she felt the floor give way beneath her feet. With the grace of elves, Haldir had leapt forward just as she dropped, grasping her firmly before lifting her to a chair. Elanor drew in a shuddering breathe and looked up surprised when Elrond knelt down into front of her,

"Do not dwell on your grief." He said softly. His deep voice and dark eyes penetrated her very core. "Each of us has our own part to play, and I do not feel Gandalfs is done yet."

Elanor frowned, not understanding but yet she felt some odd comfort in his words. She nodded slowly but didn't move from her seat. Elrond stood and placed a careful hand on her shoulder before turning back to Haldir. Haldir paused, glancing at Elanor, before reaching into a pack that hung at his side. Carefully he pulled out two envelopes,

"I was asked I bring you these." He said handing one to Arwen and the other to Lord Elrond. Arwen took the crisp letter and opened it, briefly scanning the paper,

"It is from Aragorn." She said softly. She moved away from the group and sat down in a nearby chair. Elrond opened his letter and read it silently, frowning slightly. Elanor stared at him, trying to read his expression when Haldir moved and pulled another envelope from his bag.

"This I was asked to give to you." he said, holding out the letter. Elanor took to from him, unsure as to who would be sending messages to her. Her heart thudded at the thought of Aragorn and slowly she peeled open the envelope and carefully unfolded the yellow parchment inside. Scanning the paper, her heart fell slightly when she did not recognise the flowing writing as Aragorns. She skipped to the end of the letter, where she saw a name written neatly at the bottom.

Legolas

She paused as she read his name again, just to be sure. Why would the wood elf be writing to her? Quickly her eyes moved to the beginning, to read it in full.

_Dear Elanor,_

_Forgive me for not asking your permission to write to you but by now I am sure you are anxious for some news of our travels, and if I am honest, it has helped me greatly. If you are reading this now then Haldir has told you of what has happened. I cannot speak of it now, for me the grief is still to near, but know that the rest of us are safe and that we shall continue in our journey. Aragorn is our guide now. In a few days we shall be taking the river south towards Gondor, after that I do not know when I shall next be able to send word to you. But trust that I shall do everything I can to keep the others safe until we can return. _

_Legolas_

Elanor carefully folded the paper in her hand. She looked up and Haldir who caught her eye and smiled. Elanor frowned in confusion, there as something strange about the way he smiled. Like there was a big secret that she wasn't privy to. She was about to ask when Arwen approached her, the letter still in her hand,

"Did he send one to you as well?" she asked her voice quiet. Elanor shook her head silently handed the letter to Arwen, not really sure herself how to explain. Arwen took the letter and read it quickly. Her eyebrow rose as she read the name signed at the bottom and looked up. Elanor watched as Arwen caught Haldirs eye and a small smile spread along her face.

"What?" Elanor asked the pair, looking to them each in turn.

"It seems the young prince is smitten." Haldir said, teasingly.

"What? Who are you talking about?"

Arwen stifled a laugh at the confused look on Elanors face. "Legolas of course."

Elanor stared at the pair in disbelief, "Don't be ridiculous." She stuttered, shaking her head, "He's not a… Is he?"

Arwen smiled and nodded, trying hard not to laugh at the look on the young rangers face.

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"Legolas has never been one to disclose his title. In fact very few outside our kin know who is truly is."

"But why hide it?"

"Legolas is the only son of King Thrandril, the last on his blood-line. This makes him a target to our enemies."

Elanor said nothing but nodded, wondering if every man she met was going to suddenly announce he was royalty. To her embarrassment, Elanor found herself remembering all the stupid things she had said or done in front of him. She shook her head and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Haldir asked, concerned.

"It's nothing." Elanor said, giving the elf a smile, "Just feeling a little foolish."

"I'm sure that was not his intent." Arwen said and Elanor nodded, looking across the room suddenly when she heard a deep laugh. To her surprise, Lord Elrond was looking over at them, chuckling.

"Arda?" Arwen asked with a knowing smile. Lord Elrond smiled and shook his head softly. Elanor raised an eyebrow confused; unaware the lord had over-heard everything.

* * *

ooo yet another twist in Elanors complicated life.. If her love life seems confusing that because even I don't have it figured out yet! I just can't decide! New chapter soon!

_Hiril Nin_- My Lady

_Suilad_- Greetings

_Gil sila erin lu e-govaded vin_ - A star shines upon the hour of our meeting.

_Mae Govannen_, _hir nin_- Well Met, my lord.

_Pedich i lam edhellen?_ - You speak elvish?

All the elvish translations come from the Council of Elrond website. I know very few elvish words so all credit to these guys!


	21. War is coming

Hello again! I thought seeing as I didn't post a chapter before Christmas like I said I would, (bad me) I give you another chapter, longer and better! Hopefully...

Oh and thanks to everyone who pointed out that I got Arda mixed up with Ada. D'oh!

* * *

Haldir stayed for a few days spending much of his time, telling Elanor more about his home of Lothlorien and her newly extended family. All too soon, they were preparing for him to leave again,

"You know," Elanor said with a smile, "I'm almost sad to see you leave."

"Really?" Haldir asked, with mock surprise, "I was under the impression you did not like elves much."

To her credit, Elanor blushed, "Perhaps once. But you do tend to grow on people."

"Do you think they will still be there?" Elanor asked the elf while they waited in the courtyard for Elrond to join them.

"It is unlikely." Haldir replied, shaking his head. "Aragorn was eager to leave."

"Where will they head now?"

"I do not know. Before I left they spoke of following the river south. Beyond that I can only guess they would head to Gondor."

Elanor shrugged, "I do not think Aragorn would go there. Not if there was some other way."

"Perhaps you are right." Haldir said, but his attention was not on her. Elanor looked past him and noticed a group of maids gathered by the entrance to the hall. Elanor sighed loudly and rolled her eyes but Haldir just grinned. Elanor laughed as Arwen appeared with her father and the group said their goodbyes.

Slowly the days turned to weeks, the weeks to months and with each passing day. At first, Elanors new life had kept her mind from dwelling on her worries but now she found them coming to her more often. She had not left the safety of Rivendell once during her stay and Elanor was growing more and more restless. The ranger in her cried out for some excitement. Many times she found herself wishing she were back with Talin and the others. She had heard very little from him since he left Rivendell and she missed him terribly. But even more worrying was that she had received no news from Legolas. The elf had sent some infrequent but informative letters. She smiled at how he had managed to tell her enough details to put her mind at ease but without giving away any important information less the letter fall into the wrong hands.

He wrote of how they had followed the river past the Argonath, of the attack from the Urak-hi and of the fall of Boromir. Elanor did not let herself dwell on this. In truth she had not thought much of the man but the vows that he took that day in the council had been brave and she prayed for the fallen warrior. It was the news of Frodo and Sam that frightened her most. Without guidance how did the hobbits plan to make it to Mordor and back, unless they did not plan to come back? Elanor shuddered at the thought, but she had to have faith. Gandalf would not have put such trust in Frodo if he had not been worthy of it.

The letters that followed were often nothing more than a few lines, scrawled hastily on a piece of parchment, letting her know what had happened or where they were headed next. But the more letters she received the more frustrated she grew. Her friends were risking their lives and all she could do was sit in a comfortable room reading letters. Elanor longed to go to her friends. Was she not a skilled swords-woman? Had she not been taught by Aragorn himself? Elanor was no stranger to battle. She had seen how easily blood was shed, but she could help to defend their world. She could fight. But she had given her word, she could not leave.

This was why Elanor thought it strange that Arwen should ask her to accompany her on a ride one morning,

"Where are we going?" Elanor asked, as she readied Aeglos' bridle.

"The time of the elves is passing." Arwen said softly, "It is my fathers wish that I take the last boat."

"The last boat where?" Elanor asked, afraid she already knew the answer,

"To the undying lands, the resting place of our kin."

"But what of Aragorn?"

Arwen hung her head, "Ada has the gift of foresight, and he sees only death in our future." She said sadly, eyes wet with unshed tears, "Whether it is his or mine, I do not know. But I could not bare it."

"And what is to become of me?" Elanor asked quietly, she knew it was selfish but she could not help but ask. Arwen had only just come into her life, the family she had grown to accept. She was too afraid to loose it all now.

"You are family Elanor; you would be welcome in the grey havens."

"Go with you?" she asked surprised. She had thought the grey havens were only for elves, but the realisation dawned on her that she was an elf, partly at least. It made her wonder just how much her elven blood affected her.

"I am sorry Arwen. I cannot leave them." Arwen nodded sadly, knowing all too well who 'they' were. "But I will accompany you, as far as I can go." Elanor said, giving her a comforting smile, "Heavens know Aeglos could do with the ride." As if to prove her point the mare snorted loudly and stomped her hoof.

A long procession of hooded elves led the way through the heavily wooded roads. Some, such as Arwen and Elanor rode on horse back, other walked, many carrying long poles decorated with silver flags. As the rode, Elanor chatted away, somewhat nervously, trying hard to help Arwen forget where they were heading.

"And then he tried to throw the dwarf but Gimli wasn't having any of it…" Elanor stopped mid-sentence when she realised Arwen wasn't listening,

"Arwen?"

Arwen did not answer. Elanor trotted forward slightly to look at her. She was riding perfectly normally, but her eyes were dull and unfocused. She was staring straight ahead, her eyes following an unseen object that moved in the trees. Then, suddenly, she blinked and her eyes widened.

"Arwen?" Elanor asked again, worriedly as the elf looked from her back to the woods. Elanor watched open mouthed as Arwen swung her horse around and raced back along the path they had just travelled. She heard an elf cry out after her and Elanor looked to him,

"Go on without us." She told him, turning Aeglos around, "I shall follow her." Elanor did not wait for an answer before tearing off after Arwen.

When Elanor arrived back in Rivendell she barely caught sight of Arwen disappearing into the building. She swiftly dismounted and gave chase, slowing when she heard raised voices.

"You say you saw death. But there was also life; you saw there was a child. You saw my son."

From her place in the corridor Elanor heard Arwen, the anger clear in her voice. Elanor peered into the gardens and saw Lord Elrond talk with his daughter,

"That future is almost gone." Elrond said quietly, his back to her.

"But it is not lost." His daughter replied; as Elrond sat down to face her. Arwen knelt before him, her voice so low that Elanor strained to hear, "If I leave him now I will regret it forever." Arwen brought her hand to her fathers face, "It is time." Elanor watched confused as Arwen turned from her father and left.

"You can come now." Lord Elrond said, turning to where Elanor stood. Elanor jumped slightly, but walked forward,

"Why do you insist on controlling their decisions?" She asked him. Elrond said nothing and Elanor felt the anger once again bubbling inside her,

"Yet again you have chosen the path for her. Why will you not let her walk unaided? You have already taken one child from its father; do not take another before its life has even begun."

Elrond looked to her, almost surprised that she would speak to him like that. Elanor expected a reprimand, but Elrond said nothing. The high elf lowered himself onto a bench and hung his head in his hand,

"The light of the Eldar is leaving her. I cannot bear to let her go." Elrond spoke softly, his voice tinged with despair. Elanor felt her anger lessen and her moved across to sit next to him,

"It is no longer your choice to make." She said quietly, "You should be proud of the strong daughter you have raised."

"Besides," She said smiling kindly, "Would you not like more grandchildren?"

Elronds face softened and he smiled, "I am proud of my children." He said softly, placing a hand on Elanors, "All of them."

Elanor found herself smiling back, "Then you should tell her that." Elrond nodded and stood to find his daughter. Elanor waited a while before moving, making sure that the two had a chance to talk. She headed back towards the gardens and saw Arwen sat alone, holding a small book in her hands. Silently Elanor walked over and sat beside her.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Arwen looked up and smiled sadly, "I will be fine."

"Arwen, what is it that troubles you?"

"War is coming. My father and those left of my kin are set to ride to Lothlorien tonight. They go to gather aid."

Elanor sat silently. This news was not a surprise to her, but still it worried her greatly, "They ride to Aragorn."

Arwen nodded, although a reply was not really needed. The elf looked at her, "You still desire to go to him?"

"You do not?"

"I long to go to him, but I have no spirit for battle. But if you wish it, I would have you speak with my father."

Elanor shook her head, "He would not allow it."

"He holds no sway over your decisions. If you desire to fight, than neither he nor I can stop you. But know that my brothers will ride with them also."

Elanor stood and turned to Arwen. She gazed at the elleth, looking back into the eyes that were so like her own, "If it is to aid Aragorn, then perhaps it is time I faced my past."

* * *

Dum dum duuuuuuum…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Specially those who point out my mistakes, it's good to know where I'm going wrong so I can get better! And to answer Zelinas question: the next few chapters will mainly be about Elanor journey to Lothlorien and finally meeting her father! Eep!


	22. The Golden Woods

Firstly, as always, I must start by apologising for the lack of updates…

And secondly I must cheer loudly for getting 100 reviews and over 6,000 hits! does a happy dance I really can't thank everyone enough! It's been over a year since I started writing this and I'm currently on 35,000 words and 60 pages! That's almost half a novel! I know I'm slow with updating but I hope you all stick with me, I've had a bit of a shlump on writing but I'm getting back into it so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up soon. No, really.

* * *

Elanor hurried back to her room and quickly she removed her finer robes, pulling on her familiar rangers' garb. She grabbed at a piece of parchment on her desk and hastily scribbled a note,

_Aragorn has need of his kindred. Let the Dunedain ride to the golden woods and then to him in Rohan. _

She carefully folded the note and placed it in her pocket. As she turned to leave she caught her own reflection in the mirror. In the months she had resided here Elanor had worn her rangers' clothes very little. Seeing them once more reminded her of how she once was. She was a ranger now, a dunedain once more. Elanor gather the rest of her things, including the letters Legolas had sent her. Elanor took a deep breathe and walked to her door, pausing as she moved to step through it. Turning slowly her eyes rested on the sheathed sword that still laying unmoved from its spot against her wall. She stood staring at it for a moment before striding across the room, lifted it to her side and finally left her room.

Elanor walked briskly through the corridors down to the courtyard where Lord Elrond sat mounted upon a brilliant grey mare. A few others were saddled beside him including Glorfindel and, to Elanors surprise, Arwen. Lord Elrond smiled down at her,

"I know there is nothing I can say to have you change your mind." He said. "You are too much like my daughter."

Elrond looked over to Arwen as he spoke, his eyes holding both sadness and pride. Elanor smiled,

"You are to ride with us?" she asked, turning to Arwen.

"Only as far as the golden woods." She replied. Elanor nodded and walked towards Aeglos, who stood saddled and waiting. Elanor turned to the stable hand holding her reins and handed him the parchment,

"Send this to my kin in the north." She told him. The elf looked at her and bowed, running off to the aviaries. "I have sent word to Talin and the others." She explained as she mounted her horse, "If war is truly upon us we shall need all the help we can."

Elrond nodded and nudged his horse forward, calling out in elvish for the others to follow. Arwen trotted forward, ride along side her father, with Elanor and the others behind. Glorfindel drew along side Elanor and turned to her,

"He will be there." He said, his eyes watching her carefully, "Both of my Lords' sons reside with their grandmother. If you do not wish it, we do not force you to come."

"No." Elanor said, "I think it is time that we meet."

"Then you are most welcome, Elanor Peredhil." Glorfindel smiled, inclining his head to her, "And know you do not face this alone."

Elanor smiled, finding it strange to hear the new name she was given, stranger still that she did not mind. Together they rode onwards, a hand covering the sword by her side.

Many days of travel passed and even Elanor, who was an accomplished rider, grew weary of the journey. As they left the mountain pass, Elanor sighed in relief as the air grew warmer and the sky lighter.

"There lie the borders of Lorien." Glorfindel said, pointing to edge of tall woodland trees that stood some ways before them. "We shall have rest and warm beds before nightfall."

Elanor tried to laugh but found the noise caught in her throat. Elanor felt her heart clench as she looked into the woods and the warmth of the air could not stop the shiver that coursed through her.

"My Lady? Glorfindel asked her when she did not reply.

"All this time has past. Will he even know who I am?" she asked him, her voice low.

"My lord has sent word to your father. He knows you are coming."

Their company stopped at the borders of the trees and Arwen rode around to stand beside her,

"Are you ready?" The elleth asked her. Elanor took a deep breathe and nodded and slowly they trotted forward, leading the others into the woods.

They rode through woodland paths until they reached a stream that ran across their path. It was here lord Elrond called out for them to stop. As they stood Elanor looked around confused, but paused as she caught the movement of figures in the trees. Instinctively she reached for her sword but Glorfindel lent over and stayed her hand. The figures grew nearer and as the emerged, Elanor heard Elrond call out in greeting. Two elves, both golden haired and clad in silver and white returned the greeting and stood at the other side of the stream.

"The Lady of light bids welcome to the house of Elrond." One elf spoke, bowing low. Elrond nodded and the group moved forwards across the water. As they followed Elanor lent over and spoke to Arwen,

"Should I not be blindfolded?" She asked, remembering what Legolas written in one of his letters. Arwen smiled and shook her head, "Our kin are welcome here."

Elanor gave a small laugh and smiled, trying hard to ignore the rapid beating in her chest.

Before them the path began to widen and great trees appeared. Elanor stared in amazement as buildings appeared in the branches of the trees with large winding staircases leading up around the trunks. Silver lights glowed high above as if the leaves themselves shone with some inner light. As they trotted down the path, a new sudden dread filled Elanor. Soon she would meet him. The one person she had tried to forget. All her thoughts and feelings came back in floods of mixed emotions. Would she recognise him? Would she feel blame towards him? Would he even want to see her?

Their party pulled to a stop at the foot of a large stair case that curved up into the trees. They dismounted and stood patiently, waiting for what Elanor did not know. Then movement at the top of the stairs caught her eye. She stared as two magnificent figures walked down towards them. The soft light from the trees surrounded the pair, illuminating them in an ethereal glow. The background seemed to fade as the two elves stepped towards them.

The background seemed to dull as the two elves stepped towards them. Elanor knew, without any doubt, who they were. She watched as Arwen swept forward, embracing her grandmother and Elrond spoke softly with Celeborn. The Lord and Lady of Lorien met each of their party in turn, moving softly and speaking warmly to each of their kin.

Elanor bowed low as the lady of Lothlorien stood before her, but found she was unable to tear her eyes away from the Lady's piercing orbs. She stood frozen and all thought left her. Voices whispered in her head, but none clearly enough for Elanor to hear. She thought she heard her mother and tried to call out but her mouth would not move. Blankly she stared ahead and a soft voice rang through her head,

"Welcome Elentári of Rivendell."

The Lady had spoke to her but her mouth did not move. Suddenly a warm wave washed over her. Elanor blinked and gasped, as if the function to breathe had suddenly returned to her. The ranger looked around but Galadriel had gone and Arwen now stood beside her smiling gently. The elf took her hand and lead her up the steps, following the others how had already ascended.

"What just happened?" Elanor asked confused, her head still foggy. Arwen smiled reassuringly,

"Do not fear Elanor. Our Grandmother is one of the eldest of our kin and possesses great power. You are safe here."

Elanor merely nodded, not entirely convinced. Instinctively her hand reached to her side where she found the comforting feel of the cold metal of her hilt. She paused before letting her hand drop guiltily. Arwen had told her she was in no danger and she trusted her, but something nagged at her heart. What had Galadriel done to her… and what other powers did she possess?

* * *

Was I the only one who found Galadriel a bit creepy? I loved how in the movies she was a force for good but could still be tempted by the dark. I kinda want to play on that a little bit. In case it isn't totally clear, I have kind of gone with the movie for the beginning parts of the story but the ending will be closer to the book, because that has the brothers in it more!

Next chapter: More of Galadriel and hopefully, Elanors fateful meeting with Elrohir.


	23. Fateful Meetings

Again I must start with apology… this is starting to become a bad habit! I've just moved house and have no internet! I'm dying without my FFnet fix! But on the happier side it means I've got more time to write! So here's the next chapter, all spangly and new!

* * *

Weary from travel, Elanor excused herself early from their meal and slowly padded up winding staircases to her quarters. She removed her riding cloak and stretched, sighing happily as she pulled off the heavy garments and pulled of the soft linen nightdress that lay on her bed. She walked over to the open window, pulling the thong from her hair. Elanor ran her fingers through her hair, grimacing as she pulled out a few twigs. She turned to close the window when Galadriel walked past below her window.

The golden haired elf seemed to float as she walked soundlessly across the grass. Slowly, her face turned upwards to meet Elanors, her eyes locking with hers briefly before she turned and walked onwards. Compelled to follow, Elanor moved hurriedly from the window pausing as her eyes fell upon her sword. Hesitating momentarily she picked up the blade and stepped out of her room. Elanor walked down the silver-lit staircase and across the leaf covered floors, not really knowing where she was going but something was drawing her in.

Ahead of her Elanor caught sight of the whirl of white dress sweep around the corner. Elanor followed her down a small set of stone steps to a small sheltered clearing. A small waterfall splashed away and in the centre, stood upon a stone pedicel, was a round basin. Elanor edged forward and lay her sword down against the waterfall. Slowly she walked to the centre and peered into the bowl, the water rippled and contorted. Suddenly the liquid started to fog, a silver cloud floating over the surface. The cloud swirled once and then stopped. Elanor lent closer as the waters cleared and frowned in confusion as she was met with her own reflection. The ranger glanced up and caught Galadriel's gaze.

The elven queen merely smiled and nodded slowly. Elanor peered back into the bowl and startled when her reflection began to move. She watched as the image moved back, floating away from the face, revealing a young couple, hands entwined. They walked together through a sunlit forest. Elanors eyes widened as she realised the woman she was watching was not herself, but her mother. She was young, much younger than Elanor had ever seen her, but her smile and eyes were something the ranger could not mistake. But her mother was dead. The image swirled and flicked, the figure her mother had been with

The woman was laughing as the man beside her pulled a small white flower from a pouch at his side. He twirled it his in fingers delicately before handing it over to her. Elanor watched as her mother smiled and took the flower. The man beside her turned his face illuminating in the sun. His dark hair shone and grey eyes fixed upon hers. There was no mistaken the elven face that peered back. Elanor gasped and pulled back.

Was he..? Was this her father?

She looked to Galadriel. The elven queen said nothing but smiled knowingly. Elanor stumbled back against a stone seat, collapsing onto the hard surface. Elanor spoke softly, staring at the ground.

"What is that thing?" she asked, looking up to stare at the stone bowl and then at Galadriel.

The lady turned to her , "All that was, all that is and all that will be."

"What do you mean?"

"The mirror showed you whatever you needed so see."

Elanor let out a shallow breath and hung her head. "She looked so happy."

Galadriel stepped over softly and gently placed her hand on Elanors arm,

"You let your feelings guide you but you rely on them too much; you allow your anger to blind you."

Elanor looked up confused as Galadriel spoke again, "Perhaps it is time you got the answers you seek."

As the elven queen spoke her eyes left Elanor and shifted upwards. Elanor followed them and her breath caught as the elf she saw in the mirror stood before her. Grey eyes stared back at her in equal surprise. Tentatively he walked across the leaf littered floor but stopped a few paces away from her.

"You… you are Elanor?" Elrohir whispered gently, his voice uncertain. Elanor nodded meekly staring at him. He looked exactly as he had in the mirror. The same hair and same eyes that were so much like hers.

"You look just like her." he said.

Elanor said nothing as Galadriel quietly stood up and walked away, stopping once to glance at Elrohir before leaving the two alone. The pair stayed there, Elrohir standing and Elanor sitting, neither one speaking yet neither one leaving. Moments of uncomfortable silence passed before Elanor could take no more.

"I do not think I can do this." The ranger stood suddenly, making to move past the elf.

"Wait, please." Elrohir reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her back. Elanor froze and looked at his hand and then up at him. Elrohir caught her look and let go immediately. He stepped back letting his hand drop.

"I am sorry. This is hard for me also."

Elanor paused and looked at Elrohir. "What would you know of it?" she asked bitterly.

"I loved your mother." He spoke softly, lifting his head to look Elanor in the eye.

"Enough to leave her?" The ranger spat back. Elrohir visible flinched at her comment.

"I did not want to leave her." He said disheartened.

"Lord Elrond told me what happened."

"You've spoken to my father?" He asked, looking up at her.

Elanor nodded and walked towards him slowly. "Why did you not come back?" she asked, surprised by the calmness in her voice.

"I had always intended to. We did not know how truly bad things had become. Orcs had been seen in the mountains and were invading King Thrandrils lands."

Elanor moved softly, her mind torn between leaving and listening.

"My brother and I were sent to aid him." Elrohir continued, "I had not realised how long we were gone. Time moves more quickly than you realise. That is the curse of immortality, time becomes of little consequence."

Elrohir sighed sadly and brushed long strands of hair from his face. "I sent many letters to your mother, but got no reply. I began to think that she had forgotten me."

Elanor shook her head, "Not once."

"I know that now." Elrohir said, "I found my letters in my fathers study upon my return to Rivendell. He took them from the messengers, hid them to keep me from her, some vain attempt to make me forget. But I could never..."

Elrohirs voice trailed off and grew quiet. "I confronted him about them, ready to leave my family to be with her. That's when he told me."

Elrohir fell silent. He turned his body away from her but Elanor could see his eyes were foggy with tears. Slowly Elrohirs body sank to the stone seat, his head in his hands.

"I would catch her sometimes," Elanor said softly, partly smiling in a far off memory, "Staring out of the window. She was waiting for you."

"Before I left I asked her to marry me." Elrohir said softly, raising his head. "I gave her my sword as a sign I would return. I left it with her to keep her safe."

Elanor stood up and walked over to the wall. Carefully she picked up the sword and carried it over to Elrohir. The elf looked up and Elanor held it out to him.

"She kept it with her always." Elrohir stood and took the blade gently by the sheath.

"She always thought of herself as your wife." Elanor said, watching as Elrohir pulled the blade fluidly from its cover and angled it in the light. He smiled softly as if he was regarding an old friend. The elvish script darkened the metal as the light bounced off the blade.

"This blade was made for me. Its brother was given to my own. It is the only two blades with this script."

"I could not read it."

Elrohir smiled gently. "There are few who can. It is a union of Quenya and Sindarian."

He held the blade out for Elanor to see as he read the script out loud;

"_Aen estar anar, I chathol, hen an I astaldo, dagnir avathari_."

"It is called the sun. Forged for the valiant. I am the shadows bane." Elanor said, understanding the words spoken to her.

Elrohir smiled at her. "Your elvish is very good."

"I had a good teacher."

Elanor stopped when she found herself smiling. This was the man she was supposed to hate. He ruined her mother's life. Yet she found herself warming to him, even comforting him. She should hate him for what he had done.

"Forgive me." Elrohir spoke suddenly, noticing the change in Elanor. "I failed you and her."

Elanor paused, uncertain of how to answer him. the ranger walked around in front of him, softly touching the flat of the blade.

"That blade saved my life many times." She said, running her finger over the inscription.

"Then it is yours." Elrohir said, sheathing the sword and holding it out to her.

"I cannot take it." she argued, shaking her head and raising a hand.

"It was made for the valiant. You have shown more courage than I ever did."

Elanor swallowed the mixture of conflicting emotions and hesitantly took the sword from him.

From somewhere within the forest a low bells tolled and voices could be heard.

"The dunedain have arrived." Elrohir said, slowly rising from his seat.

Elanor nodded, taking her leave of the conversation. As she reached the stone steps she paused and looked towards Elrohir,

"Although I may understand your reasons," Elanor said, her voice steady, "this does not mean I forgive you."

"Perhaps in time." Elrohir spoke out to her as she turned away once more.

Elanor paused and looked over her shoulder.

"Perhaps."

* * *

I'll admit now that I'm not entirely happy with how that conversation went. I spent so much time leading up to it, it comes across as a bit flat, so don't be surprised if I go back and change it later! This won't be the last exchange between Elanor and Elrohir, oh no, there's much more to come!

But hurrah! The dunedain are back, which means the return of Talin! Of all my invented characters he's my fave!

The inscription on the sword is not accurate. my knowledge of elvish is very very limited and I did the best I could! If anyone knows the right translation I'd happily change it!

Anyhoo, I'll try not to leave it too long before my next post. Just depends on how long it takes to get the internet connected!

And lastly, as always, thank you so much to everyone who's read, reviewed and express their love of this story. I can't thank you guys enough!


	24. Men of the North

Hello again! A faster update than usual, probably because I've got too much free time! But that's good becauseI get more writting done! The couple of chapters are more story based, but the good old action will be back soon! (even thought this story is first and foremost a romance!)

Anyway.. on with the story, hope you enjoy!)

oh and Hi to Animebishilover who always reviews! thankyou!

* * *

Elanor walked shakily through the forest, her burdened feet pressed hard into the littered floor. In her hand she held Elrohirs sword-her fathers' sword. She let out a trembling breath as her nerves calmed but her heart still beat rapidly in her chest. It was done. She had met her father. He was no longer some imaginary figure who could bare her blame. He was real, a fixture in her life, a permanent one.

It scared her. Was this what she wanted? She barely knew him, had no idea as to what he was really like. But, when he spoke of her mother, he seemed so honest. It struck her that she was not the only one affected by her mothers' death; it was possible that Elrohir was hurting just as she was.

Elanor shook her head, clearing all confusing and conflicting thought from her mind. She really didn't want to be thinking about this now. Voices just ahead caught her attention and a wide smile broke on her face as she remembered. Hurrying her pace, Elanor made her way to the great white trees, where a group of ten men stood waiting alongside the elves of Lothlorien. She saw the familiar faces of her fellow rangers and along sidethem stood rangers from other areas of middle-earth.

Suddenly one particular face caught her eye and she ran forward, launching herself into the arms of one of the unsuspecting men who let out a small 'ouff' as Elanor wrapped her arms around him, laughing happily. Talin staggered back slightly in surprise but hugged her back tightly, lifting her a little from the ground. The men around her chuckled at her overly affectionate display as Elanor pushed herself away smiling happily. Talins youthful face smiled back at her and he kissed her brow warmly.

"It is good to see you again." He said one hand still clasped around hers.

"As it is you." She smiled in reply.

Elanor looked past Talin and smiled as she saw the faces of her friends but there was one face she did not see.

"Where's Edain?"

"Father and the other leaders are speaking with the elven lords and lady." Talin said, "He said he would meet you soon."

"Is this all that have come?" she asked, slightly disappointed.

Talin shook his head, "That is all of our kindred that could be gathered in haste. The few who rode with us dwelled the nearest, the rest await the leaders decision."

Elanor nodded in understanding and moved past Talin. She was warmly greeted by those she knew and Mannen introduced her to those she didn't. She was deep in conversation with Raef when the group hushed suddenly. Elanor turned as Lady Galadriel began to descend the steps from the tallest tree accompanied by Lord Celeborn. Behind them Edain followed with Elrond and another man Elanor did not know. Elanor smiled as she saw him but her face faltered as she saw the serious look drawn on Edains face. She pushed her way through the group and the frown on Edains face melted when he saw her.

"Elanor." He said softly, holding his arms out to embrace her. Elanor hugged the older man tightly. "Of all the joys, seeing you is the greatest." He said warmly. Elanor laughed gently and pulled back.

"It is good to see you well." She smiled at him. He smiled back but Elanor could tell his smile hid something.

"What have you decided?" She asked. Edain gave a small sigh and lifted his hand, waving the others to him. The band of rangers gathered around Edain at the foot of the steps.

"Men of the north," he called, speaking loud for the group to hear, "Lord Elrond has news from the west." As he spoke the elven lord stepped down beside him.

"The armies of Mordor have gained greatly in number. It will not be long before their attack on Gondor is made." Elrond spoke with a serious tone and murmurs broke out amongst the group. They turned as the man nest to Edain, standing tall and dark, spoke, his voice ringing clear.

"Now is the time for the Dunedain. We now must make the decision to go to war."

"What decision is there to be made, Halbarad?" Raef called out, "If Aragorn is in need of us then we will go to him."

Other men called out in agreement and Elanor smiled. The man called Halbarad looked to Edain and they both laughed loudly and nodded.

"Aye lads, we thought you'd say that." Edain said with a smile, "Rest well, tomorrow we ride to Rohan."

A cheer went through the group and the men began to move away, splitting into groups and talking amongst themselves. Elanor, Talin and Raef stepped up to where Edain and Halbarad stood with the elven lords.

"Have you heard from Aragorn?" Raef asked. Edain shook his head.

"We have received word that Aragorn intends to persuade the King Theoden of Rohan to ride to Gondor." Lord Celeborn said

"From whom did you hear this?" Elanor asked. Elrond turned to her and smiled,

"From the grey rider himself, he rides now to Gondor to speak to the Steward."

Elanor nodded and smiled, "Should have known he would come back to interfere."

The other laughed softly and Halbarad spoke,

"I shall go to the others, inform them of our decision."

"How many have come?" Talin asked.

"Another twenty await our word at the edge of the woods." The ranger answered.

Halbarad nodded to Elanor and bowed to the elven lords, before clasping hands with Edain. "We will meet you at morning." He said.

"In the morning." Edain replied.

Elanor watched as the man strode away out of site, few men from the group following him, till only Edains small band of rangers remained. A silence befell the group as the sudden weight of the situation fell upon them.

"Come." Lord Celeborns silvery voice called out, "You and your men must be tired. We have food and beds prepared."

"What about the others?" Elanor asked, looking back to where Halbarad had left. "They will be taken cared of." He reassured her.

"You have our thanks, my lord." Edain said, bowing to the elven lord as he gestured them to follow him.

The evening drew on and as night drew down, the small group of rangers huddled around a low burning fire. The few left awake talked softly, while Talin, Adan and Isil slept soundly across from them. Elanor sat between Mannen and Edain, telling them and Raef of her past few months with the elves.

"I am pleased to see you doing so well." Edain said. Elanor smiled but dropped her head, looking down into the fire.

"Why did you not say something? You sent me there knowing I would meet him."

"Elanor, I…" Edain began. Elanor held up her hand and sighed, "I expect you will tell me the same as Aragorn did."

"I am sorry."

"I know." Elanor said, smiling softly to show she understood.

"How do you feel now that you have met him?" Raef asked her.

"I do not know. I want to blame him." she answered truthfully, "I want to hate him., but I just cannot seem to."

"That is not the person you are." The older man said, "You do not have it in you."

Elanor frowned at him, unsure as how to accept his words.

"Elanor, there is something you should know." Edain said, his words hesitant, "Lords Elrohir and Elladan have requested to accompany us and I have agreed." The pair watched as Elanors face grimaced.

"Will that be a problem?" Mannen asked tentatively.

"No." Elanor said sternly, "What we go to do, we do for more important reasons than my own. It is just that…" She sighed sadly, "I have carried this hatred for him for so long. I do not know how to think any other way of him."

"You should not judge him so harshly, Elanor." Edain said, "Your mothers' death nearly destroyed him. He mourned her for many years. It was the news of his child that pulled him from certain death. It was you that saved him."

Elanor fell silent and just stared into the fire, the light flickering off her face as her thoughts jumbled in her head. Somewhere across from them, a sudden snort was heard, making her jump. The rangers looked up as Talin mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. Elanor laughed gently and flicked a small pebble over at him, hitting him on the cheek. Talin grunted and sleepily waved a hand, batting away an imaginary foe. Edain chuckled,

"Could sleep through one of Gandalfs fireworks, that one." He said with a proud look on his face. He turned to Elanor and smiled.

"What I said to you before is just as true now; you will always have a home with us."

"Thank you."

The group sat in silence for a moment before Elanor spoke, "So, you're not going to ask me to stay here?"

"Would you stay if I did?" Edain asked her.

Elanor merely smiled at him and Edain chuckled,

"I thought not."

* * *

Well another chapter done.. I have a feeling this is going to be a loooong story! Please keep up with me! The next chapter I post will be extra long as it's my birthday next week and I'm feeling generous!

As always thanks to everyone who reviews and keeps reviewing! Your reviews are like cookies!


	25. StarQueen

Hello again! Wow, I'm updating so much I'm scaring myself! Here's an extra long chapter for you all! Enjoy!

* * *

Elanor carefully opened her riding pack, searching through the bag until her fingers touched the rough paper edges of the letters. She did not pull them out, for fear Talin you see them and tease her mercilessly, but simply knowing they were there gave her comfort. Often her thoughts would go to them, but it was not Aragorn who first came to her mind, but Legolas. The letters he sent eased her worries. He must have known this and she was grateful for them. She often found herself wondering how he was, what he was doing, or what he would think. Once she found herself longing to speak with him, remembering their short conversations at Rivendell and how he had been the only one to speak to her with such bluntness and honesty that it allowed her to see the childishness of her ways.

She had hoped that another letter would arrive before they left but so far she had been disappointed.

Elanor turned as she heard Edain calling for the group. Elanor pushed the papers to the bottom under some spare clothes and adjusted the strap of Aeglos' saddled, strapping her pack closed.

Elanor lead her horse to the clearing where the others waited. The elves of Lothlorien gathered at the foot of the grand staircase. Edain and the others stood waiting, bidding farewell. Elanor smiled as Arwen walked up to her.

"You will not change your mind?" Elanor asked as she embraced the elf.

"I will not." said Arwen sadly, shaking her head.

"Is there nothing you wish to send to him?"

"There is nothing more I can give him of myself that he does not already possess." The elven beauty said.

"Arwen, I do not think I can thank you enough." The ranger said sincerely.

"We are family." Arwen answered with a smile. Elanor paused and looked at her. Slowly her mouth curved to a small smile.

"Yes. I guess we are."

Arwen smiled warmly, "Keep safe." She said as they hugged once more. Elanor nodded and smiled as Arwen stepped away, giving her hand one last squeeze before dropping it gently. Elanor felt a strange shiver rush over her as she watched Arwen walk away; staring as though she would not see her again. Without knowing why Elanor starting after her when a voice called out,

"Elanor."

The ranger turned at her name to find Lord Elrond standing behind her. Elanor looked from him back to where Arwen was stood only to find her gone. Saddened Elanor turned back and greeted Elrond with a bow.

"My lord."

"Our time together has grown all to short." The elven lord said, "I know Arwen will miss your company."

"And I hers." Elanor said softly. Elrond smiled and put a gentle hand on her arm,

"If you wish it, it would please me greatly for you to return to Rivendell once more."

"Thank you." she said sincerely, allowing a small smile.

"_Ada_."

Behind Lord Elrond called out and a dark haired elf stepped forward. His grey eyes and youthful features were familiar to her, yet different somehow.

"Elanor, this is my son Elladan." Elrond introduced them. Elladan smiled at her, giving a small bow, "I have heard much about you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And you." Elanor nodded in reply.

Elladan smiled. "I was pleased to hear you shall be riding with us. I have many embarrassing stories about my brother to regale you with on our journey."

Elanor laughed inspite of herself, "I look forward to hearing them."

"Are the two of you ready?" Elrond asked.

Elladan turned to his father and nodded, "We are ready to leave as soon as the dunedain are prepared."

"Arwen was looking for you. Go to her, I shall meet with you shortly." Elrond said. Elladan agreed and bid his goodbyes, Elanor watching as he disappeared back into the group of waiting men and elves.

"Your children are going to war." Elanor spoke softly, choosing her words carefully. Elrond looked to her and smiled sadly,

"If it is their wish that they fight, I have no right to stop them." He sighed.

Elanor looked at the elven lord, as if for the first real time, realising that he was finally letting his children go, even if it was to there death. Slowly Elanor stepped forward and placed a gently kiss on Elrond cheek.

"This is not the end." She said softly. "Just a new beginning."

Elrond looked down at her surprised, his face softened to an understanding smile. "Ride safe."

Elanor nodded and waved farewell to Lord Elrond. Elanor took a deep breath and sighed. Beside her Aeglos gave a short snort of impatience and pawed at the ground. Elanor reached up and stroked the mares' neck soothingly, whispering gently in elvish, something she found calmed the animal. The chatter of voices around her lowered to a hush as Lady Galadriel stepped amongst them with her husband. The elven queen stood before Edain and his men.

"A new age has dawned." She said in a floating voice, "The time of the elves has ended. It is now the acts of men that will bring the decisions of the future." As she spoke, Galadriel looked at each of the men in turn. Edain bowed, the rest of the men following his actions. They turned to leave, Edain in front, the other rangers following, leading their horses through the narrow, wooded path. Talin remained beside Elanor, waiting. The pair watched as the elven twins said their goodbyes and swiftly mounted their horses and rode after the ranger. As they passed Elanors eye caught with her fathers. She stared briefly before looking away. Talin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before climbing onto his own horse and trotting forward.

Elanor moved to climb up on Aeglos when Galadriel called out to her.

"_Namarie_ Elentári."

Elanor paused and turned to face her, "Elentári, you called me that once before."

"Yes, for it is your name." Galadriel said her voice soft and haunting.

"My name is Elanor."

"You may go by many names, child. But you cannot deny the truth of your birth. You are a royal daughter of the Teleri. You are Elentári, daughter of Elrohir, the star-queen of our people."

Elanor stared back, open mouthed, unable to find a reply. The star-queen? What did she mean? Slowly, as if all the broken pieces of her past fell into place, it dawned on her. Not only was she part of a family now, but an important one, one of high standing amongst both men and elves. But what did they expect of her? To give up her life amongst the Dunedain and live with the elves? Could she really do that?

Elanor looked away and tried to push those thoughts from her mind. What was happening now was more important. She stared back at Galadriel and, after a moment's hesitation, bowed.

"_Namarie_." Elanor said. Galadriel smiled and nodded, watching silently as Elanor climbed upon Aeglos and rode off.

* * *

Halbarad stood waiting at the edges of Lothlorien as he had promised. The group of men sat upon large horse, all dressed in the woodland clothes of the dunedain, all looking no less a soldier than the armoured men of Gondor. Edain rode forward beside Halbarad, who called out to the group, kicking his steed forward and riding off across the open lands, away from the shelter of the woods. The men followed suit, spurring their horses onwards. Without word, Aeglos sprung forward excited by the thrill of the ride, with Thalion close behind. Elanor laughed at Talins surprised face as his horse lurched forward. Raef and Mannen rode behind them, chuckling as Talin regained control, turning to glare at the two men.

The band rode on, following the great river south towards the lands of Rohan. A day had passed, then two and on the third Talin had become worried.

"She has barely spoken." He confided to Raef as they sat eating a crudely prepared meal. It was one of the few rests the rangers had had for their need for haste was great. Raef sighed gently and drove a hand through his hair.

"Elanor has much to think about." He said, pushing at a lump of food on his plate.

"She's been avoiding him." Talin said thoughtfully, nodding in the direction of the elven brethren who sat together, talking with Edain.

"I had noticed." Raef replied sarcastically.

"This is not like her."

"Perhaps you should speak with her."

Talin nodded and picked up a plate, placing a few choice items onto it before standing up and walking over to the lone figure beside the river. Raef looked up as Mannen came and sat next to him, taking the food he offered to him.

"Where's he off to?" The younger ranger asked, tearing off a chunk of stale bread.

"To speak with Elanor."

"Ah, do you think he'll finally tell her?"

"Who knows?" Raef asked with a shrug. "He's such a fool."

"We can not all be as brave as you, you know." Mannen joked, digging his elbow into his fellow rangers' side. "It's not easy to confess something like that." The pale haired man fell silent and looked away embarrassed. Raef looked down at him and smiled softly. He reached up and gently placed his hand on Mannen's head.

"I know."

Elanor looked up as she heard the soft tread of footsteps approach her. She smiled as Talin sat down beside her, holding out a plate that she took gratefully. They sat together in silence as Elanor ate.

"It is hard to believe it is March already." Elanor said suddenly. "It seems like only a days ago we where still in Fornost. So much has happened…"

"The last few months have been maddening." Talin agreed. "And the days to come will be worse."

"If you have come to talk me out of this then…"

"No, no. I know better than that." Talin said with a smile, "But I will feel better when Aragorn is back with us, to know that we are not alone."

"No, we are not alone." She said, placing a hand on the pack at her side. The gesture did not go unnoticed. His eyes followed her hand and noticed the brown edges of paper peaking out from under her pack.

"What are they?"

"Nothing." She said all too quickly, pushing the papers further from his view.

"Really? Then why do you keep them?"

Elanor paused, not really sure how to answer him. If she told him the truth he would laugh and call her childish. Suddenly Talin reached across and whipped one of the letters out from under her bag. Elanor gave a yelp of surprise but could not stop him before he read the letter.

"Who is he?" Talin asked his voice quiet. "This Legolas?"

"You met him at Rivendell." Elanor said. Annoyed she pulled the paper roughly from his hand. "He travels with Aragorn as a member of the fellowship."

"You mean the prince?" Talin asked surprised, "Why would he send you letters?"

Elanor blinked. Why did he sound so irritated?

"I… I do not know." She replied, "It just arrived with the ones Aragorn sent to Arwen. Why are you angry?"

"I am not angry."

"Yes you are. This is not my fault."

Elanor folded her arms defensively and glared at him. Talin stared back for a moment before looking down at hands. There was a long pause until Talin spoke again.

"He must be fond of you." He said quietly still not looking at her. Elanor stared.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, her arms dropping to her side.

"To send you so many letters." Talin continued, "You said yourself, that Aragorn sent letters to Arwen."

"That is not the same."

"Isn't it?"

"Legolas does not feel that way about me!" Elanor said angrily.

"Are you sure?" Talin shot back, "How do you feel about him?"

"I-" Elanor stopped mid-sentence. How did she feel about him? All she knew of him were what he wrote in her letters. At best they could be friends, but what Talin had said shook her. Why had he wrote to her? Then something Haldir had said flashed back to her.

"_It seems the young prince is smitten."_

Elanor felt the hot sting of a blush rise to her face. No. He couldn't possibly… Just because Aragorn sent letters to his beloved did not mean… but she was in love with Aragorn, wasn't she?

Talin watched the conflicting emotions pass over her and felt the twinge of guilt. "Elanor?" he called softly. "I am sorry if I upset you."

She answered, shaking her head softly, "The truth is I do not know how I feel. I am so confused…I thought I loved Him." Elanor let her head fall and gave a sad sigh. "After meeting with Arwen, I know that my love only pales against hers. I have started to think maybe I was wrong. That perhaps my feelings are not as strong as I thought."

Elanor drew her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms on top of them. "Lately I have found myself thinking more and more about Legolas. Am I really that fickle? Can I simple switch my feelings from one to another?"

"Love is a strange thing." Talin answered her.

"I did not say I loved him." Elanor snapped suddenly.

"So you do not?"

"I do not know!" Elanor exclaimed, slumping forward in defeat, her head buried in her arms. "Besides, even if I did…" She said softly, her voice muffled, "a prince cannot love someone like me. I am a mere ranger."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Talin asked, "What about Aragorn and Arwen?"

"That is different, he is a king!" Elanor let out a frustrated cry. "Why must things always be so complicated? Why can I not love someone who can love me in return? Someone, someone like…"

"Me?" Talin asked softly. Elanor lifted her head and looked at him.

"Yes, exactly!" she exclaimed, "Someone like you, someone who understand me." Elanor sighed long and low and let her head flop onto Talins shoulder. "Thank you Talin."

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything. When ever I have worries, you are always there to listen to me."

"Promise me something." Elanor said suddenly, sitting up to face him.

"Anything." Talin said seriously.

Elanor clasped both his hands in her, "Promise you will always be my brother. Maybe not by blood, but here…" she placed a hand on his chest, covering his heart, "You will always my brother."

Elanor looked at him and he paused, looking at her sadly. Elanor did not notice the look in his eyes. She knew she was being selfish, but she could not bear to loose Talin as well. After a moment the young mans face broke into a small smile. He pulled his hands free and wrapped them tightly around her, pulling them close.

"I promise I will always love you."

Elanor gasped softly at the suddenly display of affection but smiled into his shoulder and hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you." she said softly.

* * *

Aww... I hate myself for putting poor Talin through that! I think myabe i just want him for myself! And will he ever tell her the truth? Who knows? not even me! But yes.. I think this story will be a Legomance as I heard someone once describe it. Atleast it seems to be leaning that way,I swear this thing has a mind of it's own! Anyhoo, The next chapter should be ready soon, I've got the writting bug again! Onwards to Rohan! 


	26. The Golden Hall

At last chapter... I've lost count! Phew, I had no idea this story was going to be so long when I started it. Thank you so much for sticking with me! It's been a whole month since my last update so here are two spanking new, extra-long chapters for you! Didn't want you to think I was slacking off! Enjoy!

(As usual, please forgive any spelling mistakes, continuety errors etc. I have no beta and typing at 3 am makes everything go fuzzy.)

(Disclamier: LOTR and all those things in it and associated with it do not belong to me, apart from the characters that didn't appear in the books, movies or various tacky merchendise.)

* * *

The group rode hard that evening, riding down past Fangorn. The moon hung low in the sky, partly hidden by clouds. Elanor rode alongside Talin, Raef and Mannen, towards the back of the group. The foursome talked softly amongst themselves but no one mentioned the conversations they had the previous night. Mannen told jokes or stories, his cheerful nature giving them a brief respite from the daunting thought of riding to war.

Edain was riding ahead at the front beside Halbarad and the elven brothers. Elanor could just make out the ranger saying something to Elrohir or Elladan, Elanor was not sure which. Whatever Edain had said the elf nodded in agreement. The ranger turned and called out to the group, his voice loud and strong. Ahead of them the riders spurred forward. Elanor dug in her heels and pushed Aeglos forward. The group were riding hard; they were nearing their destination.

Elanor peered ahead. In the distance she saw the glint of spears in the moonlight and the flutter of banners in the breeze. As they rode closer the spears and banners grew nearer and Elanor could make out the backs of men on horses and the white stallion that emblazed the banners.

"We've found them." She called out.

"You can see them?" Mannen asked, yelling over the sound of their thundering hooves. Elanor nodded. He frowned, screwed up his eyes and squinted. Raef shook his head,

"How many?" the older ranger yelled.

Elanor shrugged, "No greater than our number, about a hundred paces ahead."

The rangers rode on further. As they drew closer Elanor could see the group ahead had stopped. A tall man called out in a loud voice; "Halt! Who rides in Rohan?" Halbarad raised his hand high and brought his steed to a sudden stand. Around him the others pulled their horses to a stop behind him. Elanor trotted ahead to stop beside Edain. She peered through the darkness to see the man who addressed them. His face was mostly hidden beneath his silver helmet, but Elanor could tell by his voice he could not be much older than her. The man sat upon a large chestnut mare, a silver tipped spear in his hand, glinting dangerously. Halbarad dismounted and walked slowly towards the stranger, his palm held up in a gesture of peace. He stood ten paces out and his voice rang out clear.

"Rohan? That is a welcome word. We have travelled afar and in great haste to find your lands."

"And found them you have." The man spoke, his voice deep but commanding. "But these lands are those of King Théoden and none shall ride without his leave. Who are you?"

"Halbarad Dunadan, Ranger of the North. We have come seeking Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. We have heard he rides with you."

"And you have found him!"

Elanor couldn't stop the smile from appearing as Aragorn ran forward from the group and embraced Halbarad. Aragorns smiled as he looked around the group, surprise and joy clear on his face. Beside her Edain dismounted and similarly greeted Aragorn.

"All is well Éomer." Aragorn called out joyfully, "These are my kin. But why they have come and how many there are I do not know!"

"Thirty of us there are," said Edain. "That is all we could gather in haste; but the brethren Elladan and Elrohir have ridden with us. We rode as swiftly as we could." As he spoke, the elven twins leapt from their horses and greeted Aragorn.

"Seeing you all gives me great hope, but how did you know I had need of you." the ranger said.

"We did not. Elanor was the one who sent word to us." Edain smiled proudly, turning to face her. Aragorn turned and his face light up when he saw her.

"Elanor!" Aragorn cried out happily. Elanor looked down to see the ranger walking towards her. She smiled happily as he reached up and swung her down from her horse, laughing. He hugged her tightly then moved away looking down at her.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at Rivendell."

"That would be my fault." Edain said, with a shrug. "Well you know what she's like once she gets an idea in her head."

Aragorn gave a small laugh and shook his head. "Either way it is good to see you, all of you." He looked around the group and nodded his thanks and gratitude to his men. Elanor watched him carefully as he moved within the group. He looked tired and worn. Not surprising considering all that had happened.

Suddenly her eye caught the familiar silhouette and her heart leapt.

"Gandalf!" Elanor cried out running forward, surprising a few of the Rohan men as she launched herself into the arms of the wizard who had climbed down from his white steed when she called him.

"Oh, Gandalf." Elanor choked back her tears as she hugged the old man, "I thought you were dead!"

"I was, my dear." The wizard smiled, pulling back and holding her hands gentle.

"What happened to you?"

"That is a story for another time." Gandalf chuckled. "As for now, I think there are some others who would like to say hello."

Elanor looked past him to see two childlike faces beaming back at her from atop of a pair of large horses. Elanor laughed and smiled when Pippin waved cheerfully at her and Merry waved also while trying no to topple off Aragorns horse. Then her eyes scanned the group of men before her, seeking out a certain face without even realising it. Her gaze fell upon him, his golden hair and elven garb standing out amongst the heavy background of armoured men. His eyes fixed on hers and for a single moment the world around her fell silent and Elanor felt her breathe catch in her chest. A smile graced his face and he nodded gently. Elanor could only blink before turning away embarrassed and stared at the floor.

"Come!" Aragorn called startling Elanor, "All else must wait, for we ride in haste. Ride with us now, if the King will give his leave."

A stately man rode forward from the group. He held himself high, his greying hair hung about his shoulders and blue eyes peered out from a wrinkled brow. Elanor thought that in his youth the man must have been quite handsome. The King looked upon the crowd of men and smiled at Aragorn, "If these kinsmen be like you, Lord Aragorn, then welcome them I shall. Their strength is something that cannot be measured in numbers."

The riders swiftly mounted their horses and set out again, Aragorn riding among the dunedain once more. Elanor rode behind him and listened as he spoke of his travels. She stared ahead, taking in the surreal scene before her. Aragorn rode ahead, Edain to one side-the man she had called a father, and on his other rode Elrohir-her true father. She watched as the men spoke with each other Then Elrohir leaned forward to whisper something to Aragorn. Curiosity got the better of her and Elanor leaned forward, straining her ears to hear.

"I bring a message from my father." Elrohir said quietly, "'The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead'."

Aragorn kept quiet, obviously thinking hard. "My need for haste will be great indeed if I should need to take that path."

"Than remains to be seen." Elrohir said, "But let us speak no more of this on the open road."

Elanor slunk back in her saddle; almost feeling like that sentence was aimed at her. She was only barely aware of Legolas riding beside her until he spoke, "I see your days of eavesdropping are not over, my Lady."

"What? Oh, I was just… I mean…" she stuttered, flustered at being caught but also by the strange feeling that erupted in her when he spoke. Legolas smiled at her and she heard a deep rumble of laughter come from beside her. Elanor turned to look behind the elf to find Gimli peering back at her from behind Legolas' back.

"Master Gimli!" she exclaimed, "I see you have gotten over you fear of horses."

"Who told you that!" he shouted gruffly. Elanor looked to Legolas who just shrugged and looked away with a small smile. Elanor found herself laughing softly and amazed at the friendship between the two.

"I'm surprised to see you here lass." Gimli said holding himself steady while the horse jostled beneath him.

"You could not keep me away forever, Master Dwarf." She smiled. The dwarf let out a loud roar of laughter.

"Indeed lass. I know there are some who are glad of your presence." He said, intentionally tugging on the back of Legolas' cloak. The elf said nothing but coughed unconvincingly. In spite of herself, Elanor smiled, an action not gone unnoticed Gandalf who rode beside her, a gentle smile on his elderly face.

The evening drew in and the pace became laboured when they at last came upon Edoras. King Théoden led the way into the small city through the large wooden gates and dismounted, weary groans coming from nearly all the men. Elanor watched as King Théoden led the way up to the steps with Aragorn, Edain and Halbarad close behind.

"Are you not coming?"

Elanor turned surprised to see Elrohir beside her. "I did not think I should."

"From what I have heard, that does not always stop you." He replied with a smile. Elanor looked at him surprised. Exactly how much had he and Aragorn been talking? Elanor frowned but walked with Elrohir and Elladan towards the stone steps that lead to the inner house. The group ascended to where a young woman with long blonde hair stood waiting to greet them.

"Welcome to the golden hall." The woman smiled a brilliant smile and gazed around the group. Elanor could not stop the twinge of jealousy as the woman's eye rested on Aragorn most of all. "My Lord Aragorn, it does my heart good to see you have returned safely."

"Lady Éowyn." The ranger greeted her, smiling softly and nodding. Elanor felt her stomach twist uncomfortably. The King smiled at the other woman and led the group into the hall. Elanor looked around amazed at the large wooden beamed room. Colourful banner, bearing Rohans' mark hung from the walls and large dark wood tables stood in rows in the centre of the room. The king moved to stand by a large throne and two men stood beside the king, one young with dark blond hair and rough beard, the other older and stouter with a head of red hair. The men looked over as they entered and Aragorn moved forward to introduce the brothers. The king greeted them kindly and his eyes moved and fell upon Elanor.

"And who is this young lady?" The King asked kindly, smiling at her. Elanor paused, unsure of how she should answer.

"Elanor Peredhil, My Lord." Gandalf said when the ranger did not respond. Elanor looked over to him. It was the second time someone had called her by that name and it no longer seemed strange to her.

"Peredhil? Is that not a name of the house of Elrond?" The king asked.

"Yes my lord." Elanor said, finding her voice. "I am a ranger of the north and daughter of the house of Elrond."

Théoden's eyebrows rose slightly and Aragorn could not help but notice the small smile Elrohir gave at her answer.

"I have heard much of you, My Lady. That is some heritage you have." He said with a smile. Elanor relaxed as he welcomed her to Edoras. A ruggedly handsome blond man beside the king stepped forward,

"I am Éomer of the Mark." He said, bowing before her and the brethren. "And this is Gamling." He said, gesturing to the red haired man. Elanor inclined her head in response and turned as the king addressed them

"Come." Théoden said, "We have much to remember tonight." He beckoned Éowyn to his side. "Éowyn will show you where you can rest and bathe before we meet tonight."

* * *

Is it just me or was there a lot of talking and not much happening? Hence the next chapters all ready up, go on! Go read it! 


	27. Wizards Hats

Ok, heres where the books and the movie are starting to merge... I'm kind of winging it here, as most of you have probably already noticed! I'm taking my favourite parts of both medias so if anything seems a bit squiffy I'm sorry! Anyway this chapters a bit more fun andless angsty, plus the hints of the long awaited romance! (it's all downhill from here on!) Enjoy!

* * *

Elanor stood in front of a large mirror carefully fixing neat braids in the hair. It had been a long time since she had put such effort into her appearance. She smoothed down the pale lilac dress she had been lent by another Lady of court, making her realise how little women's clothing she actually owned. She glanced back at her reflection one more time, feeling strangely uncomfortable without a sword about her waist. Elanor left her room and headed towards the Hall. Voices and music roared down the corridor as men laughed and drank themselves dry. Elanor peered around the corner under one of the many wooden archways into the Hall. She glanced around trying to spot someone she knew. She felt nervous, staring around the huge room full of loud and rather large men. Elanor chided herself; she had lived with men for years. What was so different about them?

Slowly she made her way into the room, moving between tables and sliding past people. Most of the men politely stepped aside to allow her room; others merely glanced admiringly at her. Elanor smiled when she spotted Edain and the rest of her group across the room. She made her way over to them, ignoring the wolf whistles and jesting comments from her fellow rangers.

"Oy, mind your manners." Edain chided after Raef let slip a particularly choice remark. Elanor merely smiled a pleasant smile and quickly knocked Raef around the head with a mug she pretended to drink from. The others laughed and carried on with their various conversations. Elanor sat down next to Edain and smiled. The older man caught her expression,

"Why are you so happy?" he asked her curiously. Elanor turned to him and shrugged.

"It has been a long time since we have all been together and able to relax."

Edain nodded and took a long drink from his cup. "This may be the last time we are all together."

"Do not talk like that."

"Do not deceive yourself that everything will be fine. Not all of us will be returning."

"Do you think I am not aware that?" Elanor snapped, her good mood rapidly disappearing.

"Forgive me. I did not intend to cause an argument." Edain said with a small sigh. Elanor smiled and grasped his hand. "It will be alright. We must have faith."

Shouts and cheers drew her attention and Elanor looked over to see Merry and Pippin dancing and singing on top of one of the tables. The men around them were clapping and encouraging the hobbits. From somewhere in the room music played. Elanor laughed as the pair danced around each other.

"Go on." Edain said, nudging her gently. "Go and enjoy yourself."

A feeling of excitement bubbled up inside her. It had been a long time since she'd left like this. For one night they could forget the worries of the impending war and just enjoy the evening. Elanor caught sight of Gandalf and Aragorn stood together beside one of the wooden arches and headed over to them. The pair was deep in conversation will watching the hobbits dance and sing. As Elanor approached them, they smiled in greeting.

"It is good to see such a smile on your face, my dear." Gandalf said warmly.

"That is because I am in such good company."

"My Lady." The wizard said, bowing and holding out his hand with a smile. "Will you make an old man happy?"

Elanor looked at his hand and then up at the wizards smiling face and laughed. She reached up and took the older mans hand and allowed him to lead her out to where some tables had been cleared and couples were dancing to a fast paced flute and drums.

The other rangers at their table cheered and clapped as they began to dance. As they moved around Elanor caught a glimpse of Legolas and Gimli sat at another table with Éomer and some of the other Rohirim. The dwarf was shouting loudly something that Elanor could not make out, so slurred was his speech. Legolas stood beside him, laughing when the dwarf promptly fell from his chair. The elf looked up and caught her eye. Elanor found herself blushing and hastily looked away. Gandalf caught her reaction and raised an eyebrow, chuckling to himself. Elanor stared at him and hit him gently on the arm, as if daring him to comment. Elanor laughed happily as Gandalf swung her around. She danced gracefully, her feet moving in time with each beat. At the end of the song the crowd cheered and Elanor collapsed into a chair exhausted, Gandalf sitting gracefully down beside her. Smiling warmly she turned to the wizard.

"I am glad to have you back." She said breathlessly. "But there is something I have wanted to ask."

"If it is about what happened to me then I do not think now is the time."

"Actually I was wondering what happened to your hat."

Gandalf burst into laughter so loud that others turned to look in surprise.

"No, really," she laughed, "Do White Wizards not wear hats?"

"I often wondered that myself. I was rather fond of that hat."

"I was too. I remember when you let me wear it once. I half expected a small animal to pop out."

Gandalf chuckled beside her and pulled out his pipe and weed pouch. The two sat in companionable silence as Gandalf puffed away. Elanor sat back and smiled as she watched the others continue to dance, clapping along to the music. The pair spent a good part of the evening like this, talking and laughing. Elanor even managed to get the old Wizard to teach her how to form such wonderful smoke dragons.

As Elanor was about to take another puff of Gandalfs pipe the Wizard gave a small cough and inclined his head slightly to her left. Elanor turned around in her chair and a jolt ran through her as she saw Legolas heading towards them. The elf came up to them and extended his hand to Elanor.

"If I may?" Legolas asked softly, a smile spreading across his handsome face. Elanor looked from him to Gandalf and the wizard smiled.

"In that case I shall relinquish you for the night." he said, chuckling and taking the pipe from her hands. Elanor smiled and, feeling strangely nervous, took Legolas' hand in hers and let him lead her out to the floor as the tuneful flute music started up again. The pair stood against each other, Elanor fumbling with her hands, unsure of where to place them. Legolas smiled down at her, making her suddenly realise how much taller he was. Elanor could not stop the quickening of her pulse as his hand slide around her waist. Legolas lead her gracefully around the floor as the music played. The flutter of excitement lifted her spirits and she laughed happily.

"Thank you." Elanor said as they danced.

"For what?"

"For asking me to dance." Elanor smiled "I have not had a chance to speak with you properly since we arrived. I have missed our enlightening conversations."

Legolas let out a soft laugh and gently moved his hand a little further up her back.

"I noticed you arrived with your father." He said softly. "Are things between you well?"

Elanor thought about this. "As well as they could be." She answered

"You do not seem as angry anymore."

"You mean I am not acting like a spoilt child anymore." Elanor remarked with a smile.

"I meant you seem happier."

"I am."

"And things with Aragorn?"

Elanor looked up but not surprised. It was foolish to think he would not have noticed.

"They are as they always have been." She said somewhat sadly. "Aragorn is, and always will be, an important part of my life. Just not in the way I might have once wanted."

She sighed exasperatedly. "I am giving up on older men. They are too much trouble."

"Then I am in luck." Legolas smiled. "For I am not a man and am much less complicated than such."

"Yes but even older elves can bring complications." Elanor said audaciously. "Exactly how old are you Wood-elf?"

Legolas lent in close. "Very."

Elanor breathe caught in her throat as Legolas' voice ghosted over her cheek. A blush rose to her face and she stumbled over her reply.

"Such a cryptic answer. Anyone would think you had something to hide!"

Legolas chuckled and shook his head. "I am still young by elvish standards."

"And still avoiding the question." Elanor frowned, "Come, now. Tell me, are you over a hundred?"

Legolas smiled and nodded.

"Two hundred?"

He nodded again.

"Five Hundred?"

Another nod. Elanor raised her eyebrows.

"Surely you are not over a thousand?"

Legolas said nothing but smiled at her disbelief.

"And I thought Aragorn was old!"

Legolas yet out a melodic laugh, which Elanor couldn't help but smile at. Soon after the music ended and people began to cheer and clap once more. Elanor looked around and noticed the room was emptier than before.

"It seems that my friends have all deserted me." She said, somewhat annoyed.

"It has grown late."

"Then I think I will retire for the night."

"Allow me to walk you to your room?"

Elanor smiled and nodded, accepting Legolas' arm. The pair walked out of the Golden Hall and out into the main corridor. Legolas spoke quietly to her, giving her all the details of their journey that he could not write in his letters but despite the newfound comfort Elanor felt with him, she could not bring herself to ask him why he had written to her. In truth she was afraid. Afraid those letters had not meant as much to him as they had to her.

They continued down the hall, heading to where the many bedrooms had been prepared for them when Elanor spotted a couple standing down one of the corridors, running off to their right. Her eyes narrowed as they passed Éowyn and Aragorn standing together. She watched Éowyn speak with him and Aragorn smiled at what she had said. She heard Éowyn laugh at Aragorns reply before moving away from the ranger and down the passageway.

Beside her, Legolas stopped when he realised her attention was elsewhere.

"Will you wait for me a moment? There is something I have to do."

Legolas nodded and watched as she slipped her arm from him and walked over to Aragorn, trying to ignore the sharp stab of jealously.

"You should be more careful." Elanor said aloud as she approached Aragorn. "Less your intention is to have every young maid fall in love with you."

Aragorn turned to her and frowned. "Éowyn has no such intent for me."

"I did not think you so blind." Elanor sighed, shaking her head. "I have seen that look before, Aragorn. It is the same one I used to wear."

"I have done nothing to encourage her."

"Nor to dismiss her." She chided angrily. "Some women need no encouragement. Heavens knows you gave me none, but that did not stop the way I felt."

Elanor sighed gently and walked up to him, taking her hand in his. "If your heart truly lies with Arwen, as you would have be believe then refuse her now Aragorn, before it is too late."

Aragorn looked at her and exhaled softly. He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes downcast. Elanors heart ached for the torment she knew he must feel and lent forward to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. She smiled warmly and said goodnight. She walked back to Legolas who remained standing at the end of the hallway.

"I suppose you heard that?" Elanor asked.

"I did not intend to eavesdrop, but it is sometimes unavoidable." Legolas said.

Elanor smiled sadly. "I know I should not involve myself, but I cannot seem to help myself."

"You do not want to see your friends hurt. It is a natural feeling."

"Perhaps I am just nosey."

"That also."

Elanor gave him an appalled look but quickly laughed. They walked to the end of the corridor and stopped outside a dark wooden door.

"This is my room." Elanor said, indicating to the door.

"Then I shall bid you goodnight." Legolas said softly. Elanor swallowed as that fluttering in her chest returned. She took a sharp intake of breath as Legolas drew closer so that their faces were inches apart.

Suddenly a painful cry was heard, someone was screaming. Someway behind her the main door swung open and Aragorn dashed past her. Legolas glanced at her and followed after him, Elanor quick on his heels. They chased after him as Aragorn burst through a door and Elanor gasped as she saw Pippin writhing on the ground, his face twisted in agony, clutching a glowing stone sphere between his hands. Merry was shouting franticly at Gandalf who was woken by the screams.

Aragorn shot forward and grabbed the round stone from Pippins hands. His face contorted in pain as the sphere fizzled and cracked the air around it. Aragorn fell to his knees, his body shaking; Legolas catching him before he hit the ground. Aragorns hands hit the floor and broke contact with the ball. Immediately the stone dulled; the glow and fire gone. It rolled across the wooden surface towards Elanor. Frightened, she stepped backwards away from the orb. Gandalf moved suddenly, throwing a cloak over the sphere as Pippins screams died away and his body lay lifeless on the ground.

* * *

I know I'm mean for not letting them have their kiss, but I promise it's coming! hehehe...

And the part about Gandalfs hat came from a real conversation with one of my friends, oh and I can't remember how old Legolas is exactly so I kind of skimmed around that part, if anyone out there knows I'd appreciate their knowledge!


	28. The Kiss

Hello again! I can't believe another month has gone so fast! Heres another chapter for you all. I was going to separate it into two chapters but I though I'd give you a great big one instead! Read on and enjoy!

Elanor stared, terrified as Pippin convulsed a final time before collapsing. Gandalf turned around, shouting angrily. He paused when he saw Pippin and rushed over to him. The Wizard rested his hand upon Pippins head, muttering words she did not understand. Suddenly the Hobbit gasped loudly. His eyes flung open and stared around wildly. The Wizard spoke softly but with authority, asking the hobbit to tell him everything he saw. When Pippin had finished Gandalf stood looking worried.

The wizard looked over at Elanor and called her over, asking her to stay with Pippin. Elanor agreed and sat down next to the young hobbit as Gandalf left the room, followed by the others. Legolas glanced back at her briefly before following. Beside her Pippin shuddered and Elanor hushed him softly, holding him tightly. The hobbit clung to her, much as a child would, confused and afraid. Beside her Merry looked on worried.

"An honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing."

Gandalfs voice could be heard from the main hall as Elanor made her way towards them. As she entered the room, she glanced around. Everyone had gathered downstairs and was listening to Gandalf talk.

"How is he?" Aragorn asked as he saw her enter.

"Sleeping." She replied, moving towards them. "Merry is with him now. What was that thing?"

"One of the Palantir stones." Gandalf answered his voice serious.

"The seeing stones?"

Gandalf nodded.

"It has given us a glimpse of the enemies plan." Gandalf called, "Time is short and we have much to discuss."

King Théoden nodded and sat down on his fur covered throne. The two Rohan men, Éomer and Gamling, stood to his left. The fellowship remained standing, all but Gimli who slumped down at one of the tables. Edain, Halbarad and the elven brethren were sat around another table which Elanor sat down at, ignoring Théoden's surprised look.

"Saurons armies are moving." Gandalf spoke seriously pulling his pipe and pouch from his robes. "It will not be long before his attack upon Gondor is made."

Elladan nodded solemnly, "If Osgiliath falls, and then Gondors last line of defence will be broken."

"Gondor will not survive a direct attack." Elrohir added. "They will need our help."

"Rohan shall answer should Gondor call." Théoden said. "We will not abandon those who need our aid."

"Gondor should be warned." Aragorn said and he began pacing as he spoke.

"And they will be." Gandalf said. His words were calming, helping to ease the tension of the room. "I shall ride to Gondor. Shadowfax is swift; I can arrive in time to warn the Steward."

"And what if you can't persuade him?" Gimli asked gruffly, his head only just appearing over the table.

"Gandalf will find a way." Legolas said with a smile.

"At the Stewards request we shall take the road to Dunharrow where as many as my men that can be gathered shall meet." The King said.

"If you ride, how long shall it be before you get there?" Edain asked.

"If we are to leave the day after next, we should arrive on the night of the third day." Éomer answered.

"Four days," Aragorn murmured, "and the gathering shall only just begin and there is no way to hasten it."

The ranger chieftain sighed and ran a hand over his rough beard. "Then, with your leave, I shall ride a different path." He said to Théoden.

"You would leave on the eave of battle?" Elanor asked suddenly, surprise by Aragorns words. Edain hushed her with a stern look and Elanor shrunk back into her seat.

"For me the time of stealth has passed." Aragorn continued, "I must take the swiftest way, I will take the Paths of the Dead."

The room fell silent with a deathly hush. Elanor sat shocked, unbelieving of what she had heard. Gandalf said nothing and simple puffed quietly on his pipe. Elanor gazed up at Éomer whose face had turned pale. Even King Théoden could not hide the tremble in his voice as he spoke;

"If the stories are true, their gates lie in Dunharrow, but no living man may pass it."

"I had hoped we would ride together," said Éomer. "But if you seek the Paths of the Dead, then our parting will come much sooner."

"It is the road I must take." Aragorn said.

Elanor shook her head in disbelief. How could they all sit and talk so complacently about Aragorn leaving? Yet again he was going to disappear on his own, most likely to his death.

"The Paths of the Dead?" She asked quietly and all eyes turned to her as she spoke. "If it is death you seek Aragorn, then surely there are nobler ways."

"Elanor…" Edain chided, his voice rising in tone.

"Why must you always do things alone?" Elanor asked angrily.

"Hold your tongue." Elanor looked at Edain and then down at the table. "Please excuse her, My Lord." The older man said to the king.

Elanor glanced up at Gandalf, hoping for some support from the wizard but the man said nothing.

"And would you go with him?" Théoden asked her. "Would you ride the haunted road?"

Elanor stared at the king. "I would."

"Then you are braver than most, but you are still just a women. War holds no glory for you."

"You think glory is what I seek?" Elanor answered back, her voice rising in anger, "I have faced battles, My Lord. I have watched as my friends were killed before my eyes and I know there is no splendour in war. Do not mistake me for a simple woman." Her eyes fixed defiantly on Théoden's, "I am of the Dunedain."

"But in name only." The King replied severely, "A different blood runs through your veins. I do not doubt the bravery of your heart, Elanor Peredhil, but your place is not on the battlefield."

Elanors face flushed with anger and her hands were clenched tightly at her sides.

"My place is with my kin and not you or any man can convince me otherwise." She said, trying her best to keep the pure fury from her voice.

"That is enough Elanor." Aragorn spoke softly, but the tone of his voice told her she had gone too far. Elanor looked about nervously but none save Gandalf and Edain would meet her eye. Embarrassed and angry Elanor hung her head.

"Forgive me, My Lord." She said rising from the table. "I spoke out of place." She bowed and turned walking quickly from the room, letting the heavy wooden door bang shut behind her.

The cold night air hit her hard and Elanor let out a shuddering breath. Angrily she climbed the outside wooden stairs to the upper level of the building. She walked over to the fenced wall and looked out over the wide stretch of land. In the silence of the night and the dim light of the moon, Elanor could almost hear the distant rumble and glowing red from the east. She sighed loudly and rested her hands on the wall, suppressing the urge to scream.

A sudden noise behind her caught her attention. Elanor turned and was surprised to see Éowyn standing behind her.

"I overheard what you said." She said, moving beside Elanor. "I thought you spoke very bravely."

Elanor looked to her and gave a small, sad laugh. "I was a fool to think they would listen."

"My uncle is a good man." The Lady said. "But he's adamant in his beliefs."

"I do not doubt it, My Lady." Elanor replied. "But I think there are things we shall never agree on."

The woman let out a small laugh. "Please call me Éowyn."

Elanor smiled, "I feel you and I have much in common." Éowyn said nothing but confirmed Elanors thought with her silence.

"To be taught to use a blade but not allowed to wield it…"

"How did you know?"

"You carry yourself proudly." Elanor said with a warm smile, "Unlike any Lady of Court."

"You are lucky." Éowyn said sadly. "To be able to fight for those you love."

"I fought hard to gain their respect." Elanor said. "And even then I could not always follow."

The pair remained silent for a moment when Éowyn slowly began to walk back into the house. Elanor watched until the other woman was half way to the door when she spoke;

"Do you love him?"

Eowyn stopped and turned to face her. "Do you?"

Elanor paused and thought before answering. "I did once. Aragorn is my Lord and Chieftain and I love him dearly. A part of me will always love him, but someone else holds his heart and neither I nor you are capable of changing that."

Eowyn turned away from her, and deep frown upon her face. Elanor felt a stab of guilt and moved towards her, "Forgive me; I do not say this to upset you. I merely want to spare you what I have felt."

"I fear your council my have come too late." Eowyn said, looking back sadly at Elanor as she slowly moved back down to the hall. Elanor watched her go and heard Éowyn talking with another. Elanor waited and was surprised to see Legolas appear at the top of the stairs. He walked up to her and stood besides her, placing an arm on the wall.

"Have you calmed?" he asked, wary of upsetting her again. Elanor gave him a small smile.

"Yes." She said, with a sigh. "I apologise for how I acted."

"There is nothing to apologise for."

Elanor looked confused. After her outburst she expected to be reprimanded but instead he simply stood beside her and smiled at the look on her face.

"You were upset. It is only natural that you would be worried."

"Still I should not have spoken to the king in that manner. Edain must be ashamed of me. And my father… heavens know what he must think of me now."

"He will not think any less of you for speaking your mind."

Elanor sighed heavily but said nothing. Silently she looked up to the clouded night. "I cannot even see the sky anymore."

"The stars are all veiled."

Elanor looked to Legolas and asked him quietly, "Will he really take the haunted road?"

"I believe he will."

"Why must Aragorn leave?" she asked sadly, not really expecting an answer.

"We cannot choose our fate."

"Our fate? You talk like you have already accepted defeat." Elanor said bitterly.

"I have not. But I do not think this war can be won by strength alone."

"Then it is hopeless."

"Never, _hil nin_. For even on the darkest of nights, the moon is always there, even if it cannot be seen." Legolas turned to her and smiled softly, "We must have faith in Frodo and Sam."

"But it is too much." Elanor said shaking her head softly, her voice wavering. "Too much for such kind hearts."

Elanor hung her head, her face veiled by dark hair. "Why is this happening?" she whispered with shuddering breath. "Why do the people I care about have to leave?"

It was all too much. The last few weeks had taken its toll on her and Elanor could stand it no longer. She felt the hot sting of tears trail her cheek and she could not hold back the sob that choked in her throat. She clasped a hand to her mouth and her shoulders shook. She moved to turn away but was stopped when a pair of arms encircled her. Elanor stood still for a moment, surprised by the sudden contact but her eyes fell closed and she let herself be pulled into the protective warmth, letting her fears and anger wash away with her tears.

She stood against Legolas' chest and lent her head against his shoulder and felt him place his head atop of hers. Elanor brought up her hands and clutched at his tunic, taking comfort in the warmth beneath it. Slowly her sobs subsided and Elanor took an uneven breath. She drew back enough to raise her head and found herself enthralled by piercing blue eyes. Elanor stood captivated as a pale hand slid up beside her face and gently wiped away the watery trail. Elanor felt her heart quicken and her breath caught when Legolas moved closer. Her eyes fluttered close once more when soft lips pressed against hers and she responded. His mouth was warm and unlike anything she had felt before. Even her kiss with Aragorn could not compare to the feelings she was having now. A gentle hand moved down her spine, resting at the small of her back, the other moved up and cupped her head.

Elanor tightened her hold on his tunic as her body moved instinctively closer to his. Her mouth moved against his, capturing and recapturing. Her thoughts, feelings and emotions melted away as all she could focus on was his soft touch and delicate mouth. Her body tingled and her lips felt numb when they parted. Elanor let out a soft gasp of air and blushed heavily. Slowly her eyes opened and came to meet two blue ones

"Forgive me I should not have..." Legolas said flustered.

"No. It was- I mean- oh." Elanor stumbled over her words as embarrassment took over. Legolas' usually pale face was flushed and a soft smile graced his face. Elanor felt the warmth spread through her and smiled back. She laughed softly as Legolas gently brushed her hair behind her ear. Legolas said, smiling as he lent down to kiss her brow. "It is late. We should head back inside."

Elanor nodded, her head still swimming with warmth and shuddering of her heart. Legolas reached down and slipped his hand into hers. Elanor looked down at their clasped hands and then back at the elf. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled as he led her down the steps. At the bottom a figure stood waiting, surprising the pair.

"Aragorn?" Elanor asked startled. The ranger turned as his name was called and Elanor saw his gaze fall upon the pair, walking hand in hand. He smiled softly and Elanors felt her face flush brightly and she let go of Legolas' hand.

"I was looking for you, Elanor." Aragorn said, unable to keep the amusement from his voice. "But I see I need not have worried."

Elanors blushed darker. "We were just heading back down."

"I see."

Elanor ignored Aragorns smirk as he turned to move back through the door. Elanor picked up Legolas' hand again and the pair followed the ranger back into the building. A few moments later they reached Elanors door where they stopped, Aragorn standing some paces away from the couple.

"Goodnight, again." Legolas said softly to Elanor. The elf gently took her hand and raised it to his mouth, kissing her palm, an act not unnoticed by Aragorn.

"Goodnight." Elanor managed to say. She stepped back slowly, waiting until Legolas had disappeared down the hall before closing the door and falling against it, her back leaning heavily on the strong wood.

She raised a hand to her temple and slowly rubbed. Her mind was as unsteady as her heart. Mixed emotions stumbled through her. She had kissed Legolas. She had done nothing wrong, so why did she feel so awful? She had been fine until she had seen Aragorn. Elanor thought she had put to rest her feelings for Aragorn, knowing that Arwen and he were in love but did she still have feelings for him? Was that what this unpleasant feeling was- Guilt? Was she guilty of betraying her feelings for Aragorn by kissing Legolas?

No. When she saw Aragorn she was embarrassed but not ashamed and not guilty. Legolas was important to her. Yet her feelings for him were still so new and yet different to those she had had for Aragorn.

Elanor shook her head, too tired and too confused to even try and make any kind of sense. She pushed herself away from the door and promptly fell upon her bed.

Ohh.. It's all gone a bit Mills and Boone! I hope that wasn't too cheesy.. I'm not very good when it comes to the slushy stuff!

My humble thanks once again to everyone who reveiewed, especially TheLonelyLoserGirl who gave me a whole chunk of info and a very good website to go ponder over! (and don't worry, we all have our guilty pleasures!) And thanks to all those who help me out with Legolas' age. I think most people agreed he was about 2,900 years old... cradle snatcher.


	29. The Dark Door

Hello once again! Well, another month, another update! The good news is I'm already half way through the next chapter. Well actually I've finished it but I'm not too happy with it so it's going to be tweaked abit! Anyway this is sort of a filler chapter- taking parts from the movies and the book. The rest of the story will follow a combination of both storylines. Enjoy!

* * *

"Merry…" Elanor called out softly, trying to rouse the sleeping hobbit. "Merry!" she tried again a little more forceful. "Come on. The sun is high and the others are long since up." Elanor said tugging on Merrys blanket until the hobbit moaned and rolled over, blearily opening his eyes and staring at her.

"What time is it?"

"It is now near to noon."

"I missed breakfast!" Merry sounded aghast. Elanor chuckled and nodded. "But you are just in time for lunch, and then we are to set out again, I hear."

Merry got up yawning and Elanor felt much the same. Her few hours sleep had not been nearly enough; her mind would not stop wandering back to the night before last. Gandalf had left that day for Gondor with Pippin along side. No word had come from him and so the Riders of Rohan along with Dunedain and remainder of the fellowship had travelled westward to Dunharrow. The women of court had ridden with them, Éowyn included and Elanor found herself glad of female company. A few days travel and their group found rest in the shelter of the Hornburg. The magnificent building of stone had emerged from the rock face, looming like a dark shadow over the group. But all splendour of such a thing had been taken by the mound that still littered its grounds from the battle.

Along the way they had met with more Riders, mostly men from the Westfolds or farmers from the fields, but each sat proudly upon fine steeds, baring arms in the name of their king.

Elanor waited for Merry to stow his blanket before walking with him over to the others. Elanor looked down at the hobbit and wondered if Merry missed his companion much. Once again their small group had been parted and most likely it was to be parted further still. Her thoughts went back to that night. She had not seen Legolas since then and faintly wondered if maybe she was avoiding him. But she could not stop the smile from spreading across her face as memories of the kiss came back to her. It all seemed so sudden. Although she could not deny she was attracted to him, but was what she felt for him love?

Merry yawned loudly once more, breaking her from her reverie. He had now dressed and pulled his grey cloak about his shoulders as the pair walked to the gate of the Burg. Before Elanor could stop him merry rushed over to Legolas and Gimli who stood together in conversation. Elanor paused momentarily, nervously preparing herself to speak with the elf. She drew nearer and caught parts of their exchange.

"They are a strange company, these newcomers." Gimli said gruffly. "Worn like weathered rock, they are, even as Aragorn himself."

"And just as Aragorn they are courteous." Legolas chimed in. "And the elven brethren." He said with slight admiration, "They are fair and gallant."

"Why have they come? Have you heard?" Merry asked.

"They answered a summons, as you heard. But whence the message came I do not know. Word came by means of Rivendell; Gandalf sent it I would guess." The dwarf replied. Legolas, knowing the truth, said nothing.

"Actually it was I who sent it." Elanor said quietly, stepping up to them. "And the elves who ride with us are my father and his brother."

Gimli fell silent and Merry gaped up at her.

"You must forgive our bearded friend." Legolas said with a smile, "He is not always so trusting of new people."

"Your father?" Merry squeaked. "But then you are…"

Elanor did not reply but nodded silently. Gimli shook his head and chuckled. "Tell me master hobbit, are they any surprises you are hiding from us, King of the shire perhaps?"

The group fell into laughter and Elanor let out a relieved sigh. She glanced over at Legolas to find the elf smiling at her. Elanor smiled back shyly, missing the momentary look exchanged by the hobbit and dwarf. For a while the four companions walked together, listening while Legolas and Gimli recounted the battle that took place there. Elanor found herself, almost unconsciously, falling into step beside Legolas. They passed down the broken gate and through the mounds of earth marking the fallen. They all said their silent prayers and soon turned back for their midday meal in the hall of the Burg.

"Where is Aragorn?" Merry asked as they sat around a wooden table. Talin, Raef, Mannen and Adan had joined them and they sat together eating a feeble meal of meat, broth and bread.

"In a high chamber of the Burg." Adan said. "He went some hours ago with our kinsmen, Edain and Halbarad, and the elven brethren."

"I believe the King is also with them." Mannen said. "Some dark doubts sit on him and he needs their council."

"What do you think will happen?" Adan asked aloud. Talin shrugged.

"We will do what we must." He said, biting off a large chunk of his bread.

"But Aragorn…"

Talins eyes darted briefly towards Elanor and he said, with some finality, "Aragorn is our chieftain. We will do as he wishes, even if that means following a different path to his."

The group finished the rest of their meal in silence, each contemplating the events to come. Soon they had finished and packed, ready to set off once more. The Rangers assembled at the gates of the Burg, a little apart from the others, silent and armed with spear and bow. Each was clad in dark grey cloaks, hoods raised over their heads. Elanor included. Now, more than ever she had missed this part of her life. Legolas and Gimli stood to one side of her and on her other one horse stood without a rider. Aragorn's horse, Brego. Nearby, five hundred Rohan riders stood already mounted, awaiting the return of their king. Amongst them Éowyn sat upon a fine chestnut mare, her gold hair shining in the middle of a deep brown. A thousand others had already ridden ahead at night to prepare the camp for Théoden's arrival. Then he appeared. The king came out from the gate and with him was Aragorn. His appearance startled her. His face was grim and weary, as if years had aged him in a single night. Edain and Halbarad came behind them, and with them came two tall men, so alike that few could tell them apart, but Elanor knew. Despite how similar their appearance, in the short time she had known him Elanor knew instinctively which her father was. They appeared wearing bright armour under cloaks of sliver grey. Their outfits had changed and they were ready for war. The six swiftly mounted their steeds and Théoden called out to his men, moving them forward.

Once more they rode onwards, often through the night. Swift and fierce, they were, each rider knowing the urgency to which they rode. When they finally did rest, the skies had darkened and the very clouds themselves seemed to open above them and poured freezing water from the sky. Elanor pulled her cloak tightly around her, taking shelter from the heavy rains that beat down upon them. The thunder above them rolled overhead, drowning out the thundering of hooves upon the sodden ground as they came to a halt. In the far distance Elanor could just make out the flickering beacons marking the borders of Rohan and Gondor. The lights winked at her through the rain. It was those small fires that called Rohan to action. Another crack of lightening shot down from the skies, lighting them in brilliant white for only a moment. Beneath her she felt Aeglos shuddered, unused to such ferocity.

"This is not natural weather." Talin yelled out to her. Elanor nodded vigorously whilst trying to calm her horse.

There was barely time to feed the animals before they had set off again. Mercifully the rains had cleared and the skies lightened. While at first they had ridden with terrifying speed, sodden and hungry the horses had become tired and their pace had slowed. Their riders, feeling much the same had began to complain but thankfully, as the late morning sun shone down, a cry went up and Elanor could make out the tops of white tips tents appearing from a plateau in front of a great mountain. The king led the way as men shouting out greetings. Théoden called out to them, asking for numbers. Elanor quickly added the numbers in her head. Adding the new arrivals to their own group, there were nearly six thousand in all.

They rode up to the base of the mountain and dismounted. The riders disbanded, many going to greet old friends or get some well earned rest. Elanor climbed down from Aeglos and walked over to where Aragorn stood at the edge of the land. She peered over the edge and looked down at the sea of make-shift huts below them.

"It will not be enough." She heard Aragorn say beside her. He spoke to Théoden as they looked down upon the troops.

"More will come." Théoden replied.

"We have until dawn." Aragorn said. "Then we must ride."

Beside him Théoden nodded in consent. Elanor looked worried and turned from them to find Aeglos rearing up widely. Elanor ran towards her but Legolas had already leapt from his horse and grabbed her reins. He held her still with one hand while talking softly and stroking her with the other. When Elanor approached, Aeglos shook her head and neighed softly, butting Elanors out-stretched hand with her nose.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked Legolas quietly. The elf shrugged.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." He answered inclining his head to where others were wrestling with wilder horses.

"It is this mountain." Éomer appeared from a small group of men and walked towards them, looking briefly at the large rock face behind him. "They grow nervous in its shadow."

Beside them Gimli dropped down from his perch upon his and Legolas' horse and peered towards the mountain. "That road," The dwarf said roughly, "where does it lead?"

Elanor followed his gaze and sure enough was a gap in the mountain, not more than two men wide but leading back deep into the rock.

"It is the road to the Dimholt." Legolas said quietly, "The door under the mountain."

"The dark door." Éomer nodded. Elanor gasped quietly and glanced over at Aragorn. He too was peering down into the mountain path but his face looked worried. Suddenly Gimli called out to him and he jerked around to look at them.

"Aragorn! Let us go find some food."

Aragorn let out a laugh that belied his worry and nodded walking over the dwarf and clapping a hand on his shoulder. Elanor and Legolas followed behind them sharing an ominous glance.

* * *

Hoo.. I apologise for any bad spelling or grammer- it's hard to spot them in your own work!

I had to stick Adan in there somewhere.. I realised I've hardly given the poor guy any screen time.. thought he should least have a few words to say!

Thanks again for all the great reviews!


	30. Her Fathers Daughter

Behold- another chapter! Yes I'm afraid it is a shorty, but I will have the next chapter up next week-Promise! and it's going to be a goodie!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I got such positive ones! yay!

* * *

Elanor sat staring into the fire. The flames flickered in the dark, casting dancing shadows across her face. She sat alone, the others long since departed for bed, but she could not sleep, she could not stop the excitement that kept rising inside her. Part of her felt like squealing girlishly but the adult in her knew better. Now was neither the time nor the place but that did not stop the grin that slowly worked its way across her face.

She sighed happily, feeling childish and silly. It had been along time since she had felt like this and right now the war seemed so very far away. It had been something so slight, so simple, which had caused this giddiness in her.

Only an hour had past since she had sat with her friends around the same fire. There had been quiet conversation and fairly good food, but it was been the presence of Legolas sat beside her all evening that had played this game with her heart. Meaningful glances and slight touches became some kind of amusement to them, to find excuses to accidentally touch or brush against each other. Legolas had even gone as far as to pretend to lean back on his arms just as to trail a hand down her spine. When the King called for Aragorn and his companions, they had excused themselves politely and left her alone.

He had left with a simple touch of her hand and a whispered promise he would find her later.

Not long after the rest of the rangers excused themselves to get some rest but Elanor had remained, staring into the flames, a smile on her face.

A movement behind her caught her attention and she turned, instantly wondering if Legolas had returned. She froze silently when she finally recognised the man in front of her.

"_Ada_."

Elanor had not meant to say it. The word had slipped off her tongue before she could stop it but the change in Elrohirs face made her glad that she had. The elf had approached her with a sombre look which had now faded into a surprised smile.

"I was hoping to speak with you. We have not had much time together since we have met."

An awkward silence fell between the two.

"Are you well?" Elrohir asked suddenly.

Elanor looked at him blankly for a moment and then smiled. It was a pitiful attempt at conversation but it was a start.

"Yes, I am."

Another silence.

"Elanor, forgive me. I have never had such a difficult time with words. I do not know what to say to you."

Elanor watched the Elf, her father, pace in front of her. His usually handsome face was marred with worry and he twisted his dark hair between his fingers. All the things she had been told about this man ran through her head. Not once had she ever thought to find things out for herself. She had never given him that chance. Elanor sighed gently and spoke,

"It is brave of you to come to Aragorns aid."

Elrohir stopped pacing and looked at her. "Elladan and I came at our fathers request but we would have come with out it. There was once a time when Elves and Men stood together on the battlefield, but now there are too few of us and war already marches on our own lands."

"Too few?"

"The time for the Elves is ending. Many of our kin are leaving Middle-Earth. There were once many elvish races, now there are only a handful; the river elves, wood-elves and the few that live in the Grey Mountains."

"But why leave?"

"All things must end, Elanor."

"And what will you do? Will you remain here?"

"I have that choice, just as my sister had. My decision rests on what I have to remain for. With Estarlia, my mind was already made."

Silence fell at the mention of her mothers name. Elanor looked away to the ground and then back at him.

"You once told me I looked like my mother." Elanor spoke softly. "But I have come to think that I am more like you." Elanor stared back into the fire and motioned for him to join her. Elrohir sat beside her and the ranger turned to him.

"Back at Lothlorien," she began, "Lady Galadriel spoke with me, she called me Elentári."

Elrohir smiled. "That would have been your elvish name."

"Would have?"

"Your mother and I once spoke of one day having children. She always wanted a daughter. She said she would call her Elanor, after the flowers she loved so much-the ones I would bring her." Elrohirs eyes dulled slightly, as if he was staring at something far in his mind. "She said that I would also give her a name, so that she would always know she was loved by all her kin."

The elf blinked and focused his gaze on Elanor. "Elentari, the star-queen; the title of the revered Lady Varda, who aided and blessed both men and elves."

Elrohir regarded Elanor for a moment, a sad smile of understanding on his face. "I think I understand now how my father felt." He said in a voice low. Elanor looked to him, listening. "Seeing his children go to war. It is indeed a frightening thing."

"I do not want to see you in danger." Elrohir said. Elanor opened her mouth to speak but Elrohir held out his palm to stop her, "I do not ask you to stay, for I know I have no right. I only wish you will be safe."

Elanor looked back at her father and nodded. In her heart she felt that maybe, just a little, she understood. Elanor found herself smiling. A strange feeling of calm relief settling inside her as if something heavy had been lifted from her.

"If I were to ride with you," she said quietly, "I know that I would be."

Elrohir gazed at her, "You would ride with Aragorn?"

Elanor nodded. "And I will ride with you."

Elrohirs face broke into a beautiful smile. "I would be honoured."

Elanor smiled back and found herself finally warming to the man she would call her father, even Elrohir became visibly more relaxed.

"I never imagined my daughter would become a ranger." He said. Elanor gave a short laugh.

"Neither did I.

"There is so much of your life I have missed. I am sorry I was not there for it."

"There was not much to miss." Elanor said with sad amusement. "It is strange. Before I met Aragorn or the others, I would have given anything to escape my old life. Helping my mother sew clothes was not what I had wanted. I longed for adventure and now that I have it, I would swap it all to return to her side once more."

"I feel very much the same."

Elanor looked at him with a sadness they both shared, realising once more that she was indeed her fathers daughter.

* * *

Phew.. I'm hoping that didn't come out as rushed, because it wasn't. I have no idea what it would be like to reconcile with a long lost father, as luckily mine has always been around, but we're getting into the main battle of the war now and I wanted these two to work it out. But it won't always be easy... hehehe... (It's great when you know what's coming...)

Thanks again for reading!


	31. Nighttime Visits

As promised- next week, a new chapter! It's quite a long one so enjoy!

* * *

Evening had fallen into night and Elanor had spent most of it talking with her father. Taking the time to speak with him, putting aside her childishness, she had found out so much more about him and her family. 

Now, back inside her tent, she had washed and changed for bed and her sodden riding gear had been hung on a line with the others outside the tents. Her riding pack lay open at the foot of the bed, the contents strewn across the floor. A soft rustle caught her attention and the fold of her tent saw drawn back and Elanors heart leapt as Legolas' voice was heard. Hurriedly she reached for her blanket to shawl around the thin cotton dress she now wore.

"Elanor?" he called out softly, breaking into a smile when his face appeared and saw her. "I was hoping to see you."

Legolas' voice drifted off and his eyes looked downwards in an aberrant display of nerves at the state of her undress. Elanor blushed and pulled the blanket around her. She invited him in and he stepped inside, looking around uneasily. Elanor watched him and smiled. "You are acting strangely."

Legolas looked up and gave a short laugh. "It is your fault." Elanor raised an eyebrow and Legolas walked towards her. "I have never had someone affect me the way you have."

Elanors breath caught in her throat. They were barley inches apart and he brought his face close to hers so she could feel his breath against her face when he spoke. "I had only just met you but my thoughts would never stray far from your face." His hand reached up and gently pushed her hair away from her shoulder, letting it trail down and fall beside them. Elanor followed it with her eyes letting her head drop. His other hand caught her beneath her chin and moved her to face him. "That is why I wrote you those letters." His voice was barely a whisper. "I did not want you to worry but I also wanted to be sure you would be thinking of me."

Elanor gasped audibly and Legolas seized his moment. His mouth descended upon hers and he kissed her. Elanor barely had time to register it when his hand slipped to her back and pressed her against him. The kiss was more forceful than the last and Elanor fell into it. She tried hard to concentrate on what was happening to her body but she felt herself sinking and reached up, cradling his neck with her arms to steady herself against him. She tilted her head upwards and kissed him back, feeling something strange and fiery bubbling up inside her. She had never been kissed like this before with such passion and need. All doubt she might have had about her feelings for him vanished and she lost all reason. She clung to him and kissed him back with as much strength as Legolas had shown her. A soft noise emitted from his mouth when Elanor responded. Legolas slid his hand down to her waist, resting it on her hip and the other moved down, following the curve of her spine and moving down over her rear.

Elanor gave a small squeak of surprise and pushed away suddenly. Legolas jolted, as if woken from some spell. His pale face was unusually flushed and he was breathing heavily. Elanor realised she probably looked much the same.

"Forgive me." he said quickly, "I did not mean to frighten you."

Elanor let out a nervous laugh and smiled, shaking her head. "There is nothing to forgive. It was my fault."

"I should not have…" Legolas began, mumbling nervously.

"Legolas," Elanor said softly, the warmth in her voice stopping his babbling. Elanor reached out to him and placed her hands on his arms. "You have done nothing wrong. I just was not expecting it."

She slid her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. She felt Legolas sigh softly and his arms encircled her. Elanor nestled closer and tucked her head under his chin; her eyes closed and listening to Legolas' beating heart. Legolas softly moved his hands up and down her back. The fiery feeling which had lowered itself to warm bubble deep in her stomach began to flare without warning at the simplest touch. As that feeling began grew, Elanor felt her skin begin to tingle. She lent up and pressed her mouth to his neck. She felt him jump beneath her touch and the rapid increase of his pulse under her lips. Elanor continued up and kissed under his cheek, where his jaw met his neck. She continued trailing kisses along his jaw line and up over his chin until she finally covered his mouth with hers. Legolas seemed more tentative this time, perhaps afraid of startling her again but soon his grip on her tightened and he returned the kiss with more vigour. Elanor pulled herself closer, revelling in the warmth of his embrace and the taste of his kiss. Her blanket shawl slipped from her shoulders and pooled at her feet. Elanor shivered at the sudden chill that hit her. Their kiss broke and Legolas looked at her concerned, eyes blues searching hers. "You must be freezing."

Elanor nodded weakly, once again reminded of how little she wore. Silently he led her over to the make shift bed and pulled back the heavy blankets. Nervously Elanor climbed under the covers and waited. When Legolas did not climb in beside her as she had expected, Elanor looked up confused. Legolas said nothing but pulled the covers back over her body. Gently he leaned down and kissed her brow, bidding her goodnight. The elf turned stiffly towards the door of the tent. Elanor froze, confused and startled, the thought of him leaving her now caused Elanors chest to tighten painfully and she called out suddenly,

"Wait."

"It is late I should go." He replied without looking.

"Stay, please." Elanor murmured, unable to keep the desperation from her voice.

"I cannot." He sounded weak and tired. Slowly he turned to her. "Elanor, surely you know the ways of men." As he spoke a wonderful blush spread across his pale face.

"You have… affected me."

Elanor blushed vividly as she realised what he meant, then she smiled. "I trust that you would not act inappropriately."

"I would never do something to hurt you."

Elanor smiled and shifted to one side of the bed, pulling back the covers slightly. "I know you wouldn't."

Legolas' resolve broke at the gentle trust in her voice and he walked back over to the bed. With a soft rustle of cloth, the elf removed his tunic and riding boots, leaving him in a soft silver shirt and leggings. He slipped in beside her and they moved together in a mixture of excitement and nervousness as Elanor moved into his open arms. As they lay together, Elanors head resting against his chest, lulled by the gentle thud of his heart.

"Legolas," Elanor asked softly. "Tell me about your journey."

"You already know, my love."

"From your letters, yes." She replied, shifting closer to him, "But what of the things you could not write about?"

Legolas pulled her closer to him. "What would you like to know?"

"About your home, about you, everything." She leant up and kissed him softly. Legolas smiled and kissed her back.

At some point Elanor had fallen asleep to the gently voice of her lover. Her dreams had been pleasant and uninterrupted until a faint voice called out. Blearily Elanor stirred, trying to distinguish dream from reality. The voice came again-Someone was calling. Elanor felt a movement next to her and missed the warmth as Legolas slipped out from his place beside her. She roused herself in time to catch the end of Legolas' hushed conversation. Elanor picked up one of the blankets, once again pulling it around her shoulders. She made her way to Legolas' side and startled to find Gimli staring up at them, an amused look on his face. The dwarfs eyes narrowed and a sly grin appeared beneath his beard as Elanor stepped out of the tent. "Did I interrupt something?"

Elanors eyes darted to Legolas and his arm slide around her as she felt her face flush. "About bloody time." The dwarf said gruffly, pretending to sound annoyed. "But hurry up or he'll run off without us."

"Run off?" Elanor asked. The dwarf nodded. "Aragorn's planning to leave. I overheard him talking with the King."

"Alone?"

Gimli nodded at the Elf. Elanor sighed loudly not particularly surprised by this news. "Then we'd better get after him."

Gimli looked at her and grinned. "Not it that get-up lass."

Elanor looked down and blush. She had completely forgotten her blanket shawl and cotton dress. Legolas let out a short laugh beside her and the dwarf chuckled along with him.

"You're not much better either Elf." Gimli chortled. Legolas nodded and smiled.

"Indeed I am not. We had best get changed."

"Aye, and make it quick."

The pair nodded and darted back into the tent, Elanor pausing to grab her ranger clothes. Once back inside Legolas gathered his own clothes and began to dress hurriedly. Elanor stopped and watched him for a moment before hastily looking away. As Legolas pulled his belt closed over his tunic he looked over at her and caught her eye. He smiled gently and moved over to her.

"I'll wait outside." He said, kissing her softly. Elanor nodded and watched as he left. Legolas stepped out of the tent but couldn't stop the blush when he heard the rustle as she began to undressed. Inside Elanor quickly pulled on her riding clothes, grimacing as they were still slightly damp. She clasped the sliver buckle of her cloak closed and settled it around her shoulders. With a smile she reached down and picked up her sword. Finally she felt proud to hold it, like it was finally hers. She quickly fastened it around her waist and headed out to join the others.

"We should still have time." Gimli said as they walked through the tents, stepping warily in the dark as they headed towards the Mountain. The dwarf was slightly ahead of them and Legolas walked at her side.

"I should go to my kinsmen. If Aragorn is to leave, Edain would want to know."

"They already know, as does your father." The dwarf said, "You are the last as I couldn't find the prince anywhere."

He said the last part with a smirk. Elanor was glad of the darkness to hide her blush. They quickly collected their horses from where they stood reined to some nearby trees. The number of tents lessened as approached the shadow of the mountain and Elanor could make out the dim outline of Aragorn stood next to his horse, but he wasn't alone. Beside him was another figure. From the way they were gesturing, Elanor could tell they were talking but she could not make out what they were saying. As they grew closer, Elanor saddened to see the tearful face of Éowyn as Aragorn turned away from her, leading Brego behind him. Suddenly Gimli called out to him. "Just where do you think you're off to?"

Aragorn turned slowly not surprised to find them behind him. "Not this time, Gimli." He said

"Have you heard nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas asked, nodding towards Gimli and then to Elanor, "Let alone that of women."

Elanor shot him a glare just as Edain and the others joined them. Beside them stood Halbarad.

"You as well?" Aragorn said to her, though a smile graced his face.

"I have let you sneak away once too many times." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"And I have fought you once too many times. I would be proud to have you ride with me." As he spoke he looked to his kinsmen. "It is only by your free will that I would have you come."

"It is our choice that we follow you." Edain said proudly. "Those that remain of our band have followed you for years; we are not going to leave you now."

Aragorn smiled and nodded. "Then Halbarad, I must ask that you take those who are left and join the King, less we are unable to accomplish our part."

Halbarad nodded left the small group to return to the rest of the dunedain. Aragorn heaved a sigh and smiled, looking to the rangers, then to what remained of the fellowship and then finally to Elrohir and Elladan. Gimli looked around them and smiled,

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie."

* * *

Yay! I'm so glad I finally got that part up! I wanted to get Elanor and Legolas moving in the right direction!

Thanks so much for all the great reviews from the last chapter, glad I'm doing something right! Hope you all like this one just as much.


	32. Walking Into Darkness

Hello again! I come baring gifts! a new chapter! See, didn't make you wait too long did I? After all those great reviews I just had to put the next chapter up. And to Emma, who wrote a really nice review- everyone loves hugs! Yay!

* * *

Knowing that Aragorn would not leave without them, Elanor headed back to her tent to gather the last of her things. She quickly packed away her spare clothes, carefully placing Legolas' letters on top before closing the pack. Sighing lightly, she left her tent and made her way back through the tangle of tent lines, trying to find one particular one. She walked past one of the larger tents and stopped as she heard the stifled sob coming from inside. Elanor drew closer and pulled back the tent curtain and stood heartbroken at the weeping figure she found there.

"Éowyn?" she called out, "Are you alright?"

The golden haired woman looked up briefly, tears falling from her eyes. Elanor felt the overwhelming desire to comfort her. She set down her pack and knelt down by her side, gathering the other woman into her arms.

"I do not think I can stand this much longer." Éowyn sobbed, clinging to her.

Elanor looked at her with sympathy in her heart, understanding rejection and hardship the other woman must be feeling and seeing someone as strong as Éowyn cry so bitterly made it all the more distressing. The pair sat in silence for a few moments until Éowyns cries softened. Silently Elanor helped her stand and watched as she straightened herself. Neither one spoke, not wishing to acknowledge the moment of weakness. Quietly Elanor excused herself and began to head back outside.

"I wish I were going with you." Éowyns voice was soft but not lost to Elanors ears.

"The King and your brother would never permit it." she replied. Éowyn said nothing but looked even more downtrodden. "Your duty now is to your people." Elanor said.

"Too often have I heard of duty." The woman answered angrily, "May I not live my life as I will?"

"There are very few who can. But did you not choose to accept charge of your people? If you had not been chosen then some other might have." Elanor said, her eyes not leaving Éowyns face. "A captain or marshal would have been set the task and they would not have left his place whether he was weary of it or not."

"Shall I always be chosen?" Éowyn asked bitterly. "Shall I always be left behind when the Riders depart, left to find food and beds for their return?"

Elanor paused and said nothing, looking sadly at the woman so like herself. "There may be a time when none will return. Then there will be no need of valour or honour."

"But you will have your honour!" Éowyn cried, "You are accepted by them, you may ride to battle where your sword may claim your victory. Am I not as skilled as you? Am I not of the House of Eorl? I can ride and wield a blade, and I do not fear either pain or death." Eoywns eyes grew wild and she began to pace, the desperation and anger running freely in her voice. "Yet I am kept in this cage, held behind bars until use and old age accept them. And you-" she pointed at Elanor, "You would counsel me not to continue on this road?"

"I do nothing of the sort." Elanor bit back, her own temper flaring. "If it were my choice Lady, I would gladly have to ride beside me but the decision is not mine."

"No," she said sadly, the fight ebbing from her as the spoke, "and the decision has already been made by those whose words mean nothing more than to say: you are a woman, and your part is in the house."

Elanor sighed, knowing she had had those very same thoughts. "We both live in worlds governed by men." She said. "We are told what to say and how to act." Elanor smiled slightly and adjusted her cloak so the hilt of her sword glinted only for a moment. "The only difference is I do not always listen."

Éowyn glanced upwards at her, seeming to take her words to heart and gave one last smile as she nodded and watched thoughtfully as Elanor left.

* * *

Elanor carried on back towards the mountain. She passed a group of Rohan men sat around a small fire, their faces dimly lit by the flames. Most of them hid their faces from her but their eyes followed her as she passed and she could hear their whispers: "_Deserters._"

They hide themselves in fear, away from these reckless strangers who in dark time sort even darker places. Elanor lifted her head and bit back a retort. Ignoring their obvious stares she carried on walking but the frown on her face did not disappear until she found what she had been looking for and a small smile graced her face. Just ahead of her a small tent had been pitched. It stood dwarfed by the others, a dwelling more suited to storage than living. Elanors smiled widened when she saw the pony tied up along side it and a moment later a small face appeared from the tent.

"Good evening." Elanor smiled as Merry recognised her face and beamed back at her.

"Good evening, Princess." He answered cheekily, stepping out of the tent. Elanor raised an eyebrow but smiled at him.

"I see you have elevated in the ranks." She said, eyeing the leather tunic he wore, emblazed with the Kings insignia. Merry smiled proudly and pulled at his uniform, the white horse shining in the dim light. Elanor felt her heart tighten as she looked at him. His young, child-like face grinned up at her looking so much like a child in his fathers armour and she worried for him.

"Part of me wishes you would come with us."

"I have given my service to the King. I cannot go back on that but-" Merry paused and looked away. "I am not valiant like you and the others."

"I feel very small." He said quietly. "This war may be too big for me."

"You may be small but you are brave, my friend." She said softly, resting her hand on his head. "Your deeds will not be forgotten."

Merry looked up from under her hand and smiled weakly. "It's moments like these that I miss Pippin more than ever." Elanor smiled and tried to comfort him. "He was always getting us into trouble, but I would always get him out again."

Elanor looked at him, once again amazed how such small people can be so strong. She knelt down beside him and kissed the top of his head. Merry blinked and stared at her in surprise. "You never cease to amaze me." Elanor said. "I will miss you Merry."

"We'll see each other again." He said, sounding more confident than he felt. Elanor smiled reassuringly.

"You are in good hands Merry and I have no doubt the King will be glad of your protection."

Merrys smile returned at her words and Elanor felt her spirits lift. She stood up and straightened herself. "Will you come to see the others?"

Merry nodded eagerly and joined her as they walked the short distance to the mountains edge. In the dim light of the rising morning, Elanors eyes could make out the profiles of their group, Aragorn standing with Legolas and Gimli, Elladan and Elrohir were mounted upon there horses as were Edain and their fellow rangers. Legolas was the first to notice them approach and immediately smiled when he saw her. Elanors stomach fluttered and she could stop herself smiling back. Merrys gaze flickered between the two of them and he grinned.

"Master Merry!" Gimli boomed out, drawing the attention of the others. Aragorn turned and smiled at the hobbit walking over to join them and the five of them stood together. Elanor felt suddenly out of place as the remaining members of the fellowship looked at each other. She turned to Merry and smiled down at him. "This is where I leave you. Farewell Merry."

The hobbit smiled back bravely and she left the fellowship to say their goodbyes. She walked over to where Aeglos stood beside her father's horse and swung up gracefully onto her back. Elrohir reached out and touched her arm softly providing a warm comfort. Elanor glanced over at her fellow rangers. Edain and Talin were huddled in conversation while Raef, Mannen and Adan waited quietly, their horses shifting beneath them anxiously. So much had changed over such a short time and Elanor found herself thinking of Rammel and her fellow fallen rangers and how she wished they were here with them.

There was a tense nervousness hanging around them. Elanor looked over her shoulder to the looming mountain behind her casting a shadow over all of them. The sky had lightened though the mountain remained dark as the sun had not risen over the eastern ridge. Her eyes moved to the narrow path leading into the rock face. She could make out the thin leafless branches that wavered in the breeze and the unnerving way mist swirled across the path. Her attention was drawn back to the group when she heard Aragorn and the others walking back to them. She glanced at Merry briefly to see his face smiling bravely back at them. The hobbit stood still as his friends mount their steeds and watched them until they passed into the shadow of the mountain, in which was the Door of the Dead. When they were lost from his sight he turned and went back to his lodgings, trying hard not to hide himself in his fear.

* * *

Oh, it's all getting a bit dark now... this fic is rated M for a reason!

As most of you have noticed I've tried hard not to make this into one of those '10th walker' fics, not that theres anything wrong with that, it's just that I wanted Elanor to be her own character rather than just a female member of the fellowship.

And as I've said before my story follows both the Movie and the books so some of the characters lines are from both. For the next few chapters will mostly be along the movie side of things as those of you who've read the books will know, the battle isn't mentioned that much from Aragorns view. And you might need some tissues... just a warning!

Thanks again for all the positive reviews-you make me want to keep writting!


	33. The Dead Are Coming

Hello once more! Christmas is nearly upon us, and work is getting more and more hetic! But yet I have found the time to write another chapter. This one is longer than usual as I'm gonna be pretty busy over the next few weeks but I promise to have the next chapter up for christmas! Again I apologise for any errors but I'm a tad hungover today and can't really spot them! Enjoy.

* * *

The sky was still grey as the rode the path, sparse tree branches scratched at her neck and face. A silent dread fell over them and Elanor could feel Aeglos tense beneath her as if ready to bolt. They rode single file, so narrow was the path. Aragorn led the way and Elanor rode behind her fellow rangers, following Talin. They had passed lines of ancient stone, most likely unseen by the eyes of men for hundreds of years. Under the gloomy, darkened trees Elanor felt cold and restless. She glanced up ahead at Legolas and saw that look very much the same. Even her father and uncle, who followed behind her, were grim faced and quiet. In fact nobody had spoken much since they had entered the mountain. They moved onwards, the footfalls of their horses falling dead on the damp ground until they reached a shear face of rock, and there in the wall, gaping at them like a dark mouth, stood the Dark Door. Writings, unknown to Elanor, were carves across its archway to dim to be read. Elanor could feel her heart shiver as fear flowed from the Door like the mist at their feet. Elanor could feel Aeglos trembling beneath her and lent forward, resting her cheek against the horse's neck and softly stroking her side.

Suddenly Aragorns horse reared, lifting its front hooves from the ground and stamping down hard. The other horses, spooked by Brego, began to panic, even Aeglos who had been so steadfast, pawed angrily at the ground. Mannen let out a yell as his horse reared and tried to turn back, unable to do so in the narrow road. Aragorn leapt from Brego and grabbed at its reins. He brought the animal to calm and looked around. The horses had stilled, though not from Aragorns actions but from fear. The riders dismounted and looked to Aragorn but it was Elrohir, who spoke out to him.

"Bid you remember the words of the seer Aragorn; '_The Dead awaken; for the hour is come for the oathbreakers. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him: he shall pass the Door to the Paths of the Dead._'"

An eerie silence fell upon them and they stared back into the darkness. Suddenly Gimli gave a loud huff,

"I said I would go with you even on the Paths of the Dead and I will, to whatever end they may lead." said the dwarf.

Legolas smiled. "Elves do not fear the dead." He said. "The ghosts of men hold no terror in my heart."

"Then I also have nothing to fear." Elanor said aloud and Elrohir nodded with a smile.

"This is an evil door," Edain said quietly, "and my death lies beyond it. But I will pass it nonetheless. But the horses will not enter."

Aragorn handed the reins back to Mannen and walked back to Brego, his face set in grim determination. Mannen looked to Raef who simply nodded and tightened his hands around his own reins.

"But we must go in, and therefore so must our horses." Then Aragorn led the way and such was his strength that all the Dunedain and their horses felt compelled to follow him. Elanor watched as Aragorn disappeared into the dark. But Arod, the horse which bore both Legolas and Gimli, was a horse of Rohan and refused to move and stood sweating in fear. Then Legolas softly laid a hand across his eyes and sang words, until he suffered to be led and Legolas led him in. Gimli stood alone, staring into the depths.

"Well this is unheard of!" he exclaimed, "An elf will go underground where a dwarf dare not!"

Elanor gave a soft laugh at Gimli's cry and watched as the dwarf plunged himself through the Door. Elanor kept her heart steady and tightened her grip of Aeglos' reins, trusting her to follow. The love that the horses had for their riders was so great that they willed themselves to be led in the dark and Elanor was ever glad to have the comforting warm of Aeglos' breathe upon her neck. Elanor waited as Edain and Talin crossed the threshold after Aragorn, followed by Raef, Mannen, Adan and Isil. One by one she watched her fellow rangers pass the door until finally, taking a deep breath, she crossed into darkness.

Elanor could see nothing but the dim flame of the torches held by Aragorn with one in front and Elladan with another at the rear. The relentless chill still stung bitterly at Elanors face and there seemed an endless whisper of words that Elanor could not make out. The ground was hard and cold beneath her feet and something crunched as she walked but she dare not look down. The stifling dark encompassed her making the air seem thick, like the darkness could swallow her. Nothing stood in their path and no danger threatened them yet Elanor could not stop the steadily growing fear as she went on; most of all because she knew that there could be no turning back.

Time went on and the path had widened as far as she could tell when suddenly the company came to a stop. Elanor looked up and realised they had stopped. A heavy dread fell upon her and she could hardly walk another step. She peered past the others in front to see why they had stopped. Something to the left, away from the path glinted in the gloom as Aragorn moved over to it and his torch drew nearer. Elanor inched forward until she stood along side Legolas and Arod. She saw Aragorn kneel down and pass his torch to Edain who held it aloft. Elanor stifled a gasp as before her were the bones of a man, still clad in mail. Around his waist hung a belt of gold, the same rich gold which was on the helm that covered his bony head that hung downward towards the floor. His body had fallen upon the cave floor and as the light grew nearer Elanor could make out a door closed fast as if carved from the wall itself. The dead mans hands were still clawing at the cracks and his sword lay notched and broken as if he had hewn at the rock at the very ends of his despair.

Nobody dared to touch him and after a moment of silence, Aragorn rose and sighed.

"Where does it lead?" Isil asked, he voice sounding deafening in the stillness of the cave. "Why would he pass?"

"None will ever know." Aragorn answered him, walking back to Brego. He turned and looked behind them and spoke to the whispering dark; "Speed is what we ask now. Keep your hoards and secrets! Come! Let us pass."

There was no answer, not that he expected one but the whispering had stopped and was replaced with a silence that Elanor found much worse. Then a sudden blast of air rushed past them. The torches flickered and then went out, refusing to relight despite Edains best efforts. But Aragorn would not stop. He pressed on, the others following.

Elanor walked in the grip of horror that seemed to hang above her, waiting to seize her. She stumbled on, wondering if the darkness would ever end or whether she would fall into the madness of her fear when a sudden warmth grabbed her hand. Elanor jumped in the dark but warm relief flowed through her as Legolas' soft voice whispered in her ear. In that moment she knew not what he said, neither did she care for all she needed was the soft touch of his hand in hers and his comforting voice. She looked over to him and she could almost make out the features of his face. It was then Elanor realised the cave had brightened. The company mounted again and rode in file. Aeglos trotted slowly following Arod, snorting softly. Elanor could not shake the fear clawing at her back and she looked up and saw Legolas glance behind him. She smiled at him but his eyes were fixed on something behind her. She turned slowly and saw Elladan riding behind them, the last of the company, but not the last that took that road. Elanor blinked as something pale like a shred cloud floated past the corner of her eye.

"The Dead are following." said Legolas. "I see shapes of men and horses."

Elanor gasped and saw Elladan nod. "Yes, the Dead are coming. They have been summoned."

Elanor turned about in her saddle, looking back as they rode. She knew she should be afraid but some unpleasant intrigue in her forced her to look. But she never saw more than a floating wisp.

Someway ahead of them light grew and the company passed another high arched gateway that led to a large circular space walled by stone arches carved into high ragged cliffs that stood stark against a darkened sky. It was as though someone had made a royal hall from the walls of the cave. They rode out to the middle and dismounted, waiting patiently for something. The shadowy mist that lingered around their feet now shone green in the light and seemed to float towards Aragorn from the walls of the cave. The mist swirled upwards and a ghostly, half dead face appeared in the greenish haze before him. Elanor stood amazed as a body emerged from the mist and hovered in front of them. It stood taller than Aragorn, its face shifting between ghostly flesh and a hollow eyed skull as it stared down at him. Upon its head was the resemblance of a crown and its body was clad in torn shadowy armour.

"Who enters my domain?"

A voice boomed around the empty hall. Elanor knew it was the ghost that spoke but its mouth never moved. Aragorn steeled himself and spoke; "One who would have your allegiance."

The ghost looked at him with what Elanor could only guess as surprise.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me." Aragorn growled. The King of the Dead let out an echoing laugh, one that low and rumbling from the back of its throat. The cold wind ran through them again and suddenly they were surrounded by the Dead, thousands upon thousands of ghostly green figures, pale faces glowing in the dark, each one still wearing the armour they died in. Elanor immediately reached for her sword and withdrew it, noticing the others did the same.

"What kind of army is this?" Adan asked alarmed, his sword raised high.

"One that is cursed." Edain said grimly.

Elanor swallowed. She had heard the stories; Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. These were the men that now surrounded them, mere shadows of their former lives, phantom soldiers, restless souls. A cruel sneer spread across the dead king's face.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die."

In a blink Legolas released his arrow and it flew straight through the Dead as if through thin air. The cave filled with the whispering laughter of the Dead but Aragorn stood fearlessly. "I summon you to fulfil your oath."

The King of the Dead sneered at him. "None but the King of Gondor may command me."

Aragorn glared at the ghost and slowly raised his sword, the flat of the blade shining directly onto the face of the dead king. The King of the Deads hollowed face contorted and it sneered down at Aragorn. With something akin to a growl the dead king lifted his sword and brought it down quickly towards Aragorns head. The ranger parried the blow easily and grabbed the ghost by the throat. The shock was clear on the dead mans face as Aragorn tightened his hold. The King of the Dead gasped in a vain attempt to get air, some innate reaction left from his days amongst the living.

"That line was broken."

"It has been remade." Aragorn growled and released the ghost, turning away to address the surrounding Dead. "Fight for you and regain your honour."

He turned and walked through the Dead army, the soldiers shuffling and looking around uncertain. "I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" Aragorn yelled out to them as they watched him, unable to decide. "What say you?! You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death!"

Slowly the Dead began to fade, their faces disappearing back into the walls of the cave.

"What say you?!" Aragorn cried out at their retreating backs.

"Stand, you traitors!" Gimli bellowed, his axe swinging dangerously.

The wind whipped up around them and the mist blew, rolling away across the floor. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the floor cracked beneath their feet.

"Get Out!" Aragorn screamed. The horses panicked as the walls of the cave began to give way, debris falling down upon them. The animals bolted and fled towards a narrow opening on the far side of the wall. Aragorn yelled out to follow and the company darted after them. The walls continued to fall mercilessly around them and Elanor screamed in horror as she saw it was not rock that fell but human bones. Another deafening crack rang out and skulls bounced down from above and she pushed on, her heart pounding. She stumbled breathlessly running now on instinct and fear.

Finally Elanor made it to the passage and glanced back just as a final landslide of bone closed the gap behind her. Elanor stopped, breathing hard. She blinked in the dim light and looked around her. She couldn't see any of the others and began to panic. She hadn't even been looking for them-she just ran. What if they hadn't made it? What if..? She shook her head, not even allowing the thoughts to enter her mind. Elanor reached out with her hand and, finding the wall of the passage way, began to walk towards the small sliver of light.

"Elanor?" Legolas' voice echoed down the passage.

Elanor sighed and called back to him, smiling in relief when his face came into view. His hand went immediately to her face, brushing against her softly. "Are you hurt?" he asked her quietly. Elanor shook her head and lent into his touch. "Come. The others are just ahead." Legolas gently took her hand and lead her up and out of a small opening. Elanor blinked as she stepped into the light and found herself standing atop a steep, grass covered field, the mountain looming behind her. A river flowed below and looked around, wondering where they had come out. Elanor smiled as she saw the rest of their group but her relief was short lived when she saw the look on Aragorns face. Grim and beaten, his face hung in despair as he looked out upon the river and Elanor could see why. On the horizon, billowing black sails of black ships appeared, floating down towards them.

"The Corsairs of Umbar." She heard Legolas say beside her, "Raiders from the south." He explained when he saw her confused look.

"On their way to Gondor." She said with a whisper, understanding Aragorns pain. A morbid silence fell over the group and Elanor watched as their brave captain sank to his knees in despair. A noise from the cave attracted their attention. Elanor turned and stumble back in surprise. The others looked back to the mountain and gasped as the King of the Dead appeared, looking none less fearful in the morning light. Aragorn stood and walked towards him, holding its gaze. The dead king looked back with hollow eyes and spoke in a raspy, lifeless voice.

"We fight."

* * *

Well... that was a mix from the book and the movie. Hope it wasn't too bad! I just love the Undead army!


	34. A Fathers Pride

Yay! update just in time for christmas! unless you're reading this in Japan or something in which case i'm late! but by UK standards it's only 7.45pm so i'm ok!

* * *

"Are you sure this things safe?" Elanor asked, looking up at Aragorn sceptically. The rest of their group looked down at her smiling. Elanor frowned and led Aeglos up the wooden plank that rested against the ship, making a path up to the deck. The horse was surprisingly eager to clamber up but her rider was not as easily persuaded. Yes, she had seen it carry the Corsairs army but still, for a thing this large to float- it seemed unnatural. 

The ships had been easily commandeered with the aid of the Dead army. Elanor still trembled at the feeling of their ghostly forms rushing past her and through her as they swept across the water itself and up into the boat, killing everything, draining the life from the sailor's bodies. Elanor grimaced as she had helped push the dead from the boat into the water, their motionless face staring blankly back at her, their faces frozen in shock or fear. For one brief moment pity caught her and she found herself wondering whether these men had families of their own, ones they thought they were fighting to protect.

Once Elanor had settled Aeglos safely in the hold, she went to the deck and stood at the side, peering over the edge. The bright afternoon sun beat down upon her, but the waters were dark and restless. Elanor glanced behind them and could see the faint green glow of the Dead following them. She shivered. Even though she knew they fought with them, it still caused fear to cling to her whenever she saw them.

Edains voice broke her from her thoughts as he called out to her. Slowly she turned and sat herself down beside him, her back pressed up against the side of the ship. Edain pulled a blanket from his lap and unfolded it, laying it over her. She smiled at him gratefully. Her fellow rangers sat close by, most already asleep and huddled under their own blankets to protect them from the wind that blew furiously. Elanors eyes moved upwards to the black sails that billowed in the winds above them, pushing them down the river, towards the war. Her gaze shifted to Aragorn who stood with Legolas and Gimli at the front of the ship. They stood in whispered conversation, Aragorn glancing out onto the water every now and again. Soon their exchange came to an end and they parted leaving the elf standing alone, staring out at the water. His face was calm and beautiful in the light and he stood gazing out over the water. Elanor felt her heart lift at just the slight of him.

Beside her Edain looked up and smiled. Gently he nudged her with his elbow and nodded towards Legolas. Elanor blushed but smiled and stood up softly. Silently she made her way over to him and noted the smile that graced his face when he saw her. His arms slide around her and hers around him, no longer worried by the presence of the others. Elanor sighed softly and lent her head against the elf's chest.

"You seem tired." He said softly, leaning his chin atop her head. Elanor let her eyes close. "You all have faced so much already." She said, "Why must you keep fighting?"

"To protect those I love, nothing is more important."

Elanor lifted her head. "Aren't you afraid?"

"Yes," Legolas said honestly, "but not of death. I fear more that I may never see your face again." Elanor felt her heart leap and Legolas tightened his hold around her and kissed her. It was nothing more than a soft press of his mouth against hers but none of the feeling behind it was lost to her. "But," Legolas continued, "It is that which will keep me alive for I could not bear to leave this world without you."

He kissed her again and it was then that she realised, without all doubt, that he loved her and she, in turn, loved him. The realisation caused a new emotion to flood through her and all thoughts of war left her mind as it was filled with nothing but the touch, smell and feel of the elf that held her so tightly.

From his place upon the ships bare floor Edain watched the couple with a soft smile on his weathered face. He had prepared himself for the day Elanor would leave them, knowing that someday she would find her family and would make that final decision. Though he could not have imagined it would be in the arms of an elf that she would find love. But he was glad. Whether she returns to them or not, at the end of all things, as long as she and Talin found joy he would be happy.

The sound of footsteps upon the deck drew his attention and Edain looked up to find Elrohir standing next to him.

"You must be proud." he said, his eyes flicking from Elanor to the elf beside him. Elrohir gave a sad smile and nodded.

"To have such a woman to call my daughter gives me great pride, but I can hold no claim to the woman she has become. That lies with her mother, and with you." He paused. "I admit I am envious. There is so much of her life I have missed."

"But there is still much more to come." Edain reassured him. "You will have many years yet, even after the rest of us are long gone."

"That decision is still hers to make. If her wish is to remain with you than that is something I must accept."

"Her mind is unmade and ever changing as always." Edain said with a smile. Elrohir looked at him and smiled also. "But I have enjoyed it though," Edain continued. "having a daughter, be it only for a while."

Edains face dropped slightly. "That responsibility is now yours." He said seriously. The pair stared at each other for a moment. Edain knew he spoke out of place but he had to be sure.

"It is one I gladly accept." Elrohir said finally. "Thank you for showing her such kindness."

"I would do nothing less for her." The ranger said with a smile. Elrohir nodded and the two men waited in silence for the war to come.

* * *

Sorry for the shorty, but I've been really busy with work!

Just wanted to say Merry christmas to all my readers and reviewers! hope you guys have a great holiday!

Love Scarlett


	35. Pelennor Fields

Happy new year! Hope you guys all had a great christmas! To make up for the incredible short chapter last time here's a long one! Warning : this has blood, guts and gore! you have been warned...

* * *

Elanor woke with a jolt as the ship brushed against the side of the river. She blinked at the sun glaring down at her, forgetting for a moment where she was. She peered ahead and saw the outline of the small pier, beyond that the large green space of the fields and finally the glint of the white city of Gondor, aflame with black smoke. Distantly the sound of clashing swords and battle cries could be heard.

It had started.

Slowly Elanor climbed to her feet and walked towards the front of the boat where the others stood silently, staring out across the fields. As the boat drew nearer, Elanor could see the small army of orcs and goblins that stood by the pier waiting for the reinforcements that would never come. Elanor stood beside Legolas and slipped her hand into his. The Elf looked down at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Elanor looked over to Aragorn and caught his gaze. The ranger nodded. Edain and the others then left the group and jumped down into the hold, followed by the elven brethren. Elanor watched them go and then turned back to Legolas. The elf bent his head to hers, gave her a chaste kiss and whispered softly to her.

"Be safe."

Elanor nodded meekly and turned to follow the others but not before briefly glancing over to Legolas once more. They held each others gaze for a moment before Elanor disappeared below deck.

The hold was dark save for the narrow stream of light that came in through the opening in the ceiling. Elanor walked silently over to where Aeglos was stabled. Nobody said a word. The only sound came from the creaking of the boat and then a soft splash as the anchor was lowered and the boat began to slow. The rangers looked to each other then they untied the horses. One by one they led their animals to the deck, Brego following of his own accord. Then they all stood together, waiting. The ship slowed to a stop outside the dock. Elanors heart was thudding in her chest and she pushed the rising sickness to the bottom of her stomach. She glanced over to Edain who stared ahead towards the fields. His face was set with grim determination. Elanor took a deep breathe and steeled herself. Her hand settled tightly around the hilt of her sword, the cool metal a comfort to her. Elanor looked up as the leader orc army yelled out. Aragorn jumped down from the boat and strode forward. Raising his sword he broke into a run, charging at the army, the Dead at his heels.

* * *

Elanor spurred Aeglos forward as they raced towards the battlefield. The thundering hooves of their horses were drowned out as they passed the gate to the pier and came into sudden roar of a furious battle. Cries and screams flooded her ears and Elanor could only stare as fright gripped her. Thousands of men bearing the arms of the Rohirim and blackened orcs of Mordor filled her eyes, a writhing mass of armour and bloodshed. The company pulled bows from their back and began to fire upon their enemy as they rode towards them. The horses ran straight and so they kept her aim, each arrow hitting its mark. When her arrows were spent, Elanor threw aside her bow and pulled loose her sword. The company plunged into the battle and became separated in the mass. Elanor focused ahead of her, plunging her blade into the nearest orc, severing its arm. The creature howled in surprise and pain and it grasped at its shoulder with its other arm. Its cry was cut short as Elanor brought her sword down upon the orc, killing it instantly. Elanor pushed forward into the depth of the fields, wielding her sword skilfully. Some way ahead of her Elanor could see the Army of the Dead flowing over the enemy troops, overrunning the fields with an eerie green glow.

A harrowing cry, unlike anything Elanor had ever heard, screeched out above her head. Elanor suddenly grew cold as a black winged shadow flew over the fields. Elanor watched with horror as a giant winged beast came to rest on the ground some distance from her. It was not the beast that frightened her, but what it carried. Sitting upon the fell beasts back was the ragged black figure of the Nazgûl. Elanor stared transfixed when suddenly an arrow flew past her face and hit a man beside her. Elanor watched as the man fell and her heart stopped as she saw he wore clothes similar to hers. As the man rolled along the floor, his cloak fell away revealing his face. A moment of relief came over her as she did not recognise him, swiftly followed by guilt for being glad it was not one of her group. But Elanor did not have time for pity as a goblin leapt onto Aeglos back, a dagger in its hand. It faced her and brought its hand down swifty. The blade pierced her left forearm but she grabbed the creatures' wrist before it could push the blade deeper. Elanor struggled against it and with a burst of strength, pushed the goblin from Aeglos' back. The horse reared and stomped down, crushing the goblin beneath her hooves. Elanor pulled the blade from her arm with a grimace and threw it on the ground. A cry was heard and Elanor turned to see a blond haired man upon his horse drive a long silver tipped spear into the body of an Orc which rode upon a monstrous dark-haired warg.

The Orc howled in anger and kicked its warg viciously. The beast roared and leapt forward, its huge jaws clamping shut around the neck of the Rohan soldiers' horse. With alarming strength the warg pulled the horse to the ground, ripping the horses' throat. The man was flung roughly from his saddle and the orc brought its broad blade down onto the defenceless soldier before he could right himself. The Orc sneered and the man cried out as he died. The fright that once gripped Elanor was replaced with an anger that was greater than her fear. She dug her heels into Aeglos' flank and spurred her on, charging straight at the Orc rider. With a guttural cry Elanor swung her blade and cleaved the head of her enemy clean from its body, the look of surprise still on its face as its head hit the ground.

She turned in her saddle and plunged her sword down into the head of the warg, using both hands to push the blade down into its skull. With a heave Elanor pulled the blade free of the dead animal and righted herself when the ground below her shook with the heavy sound of thunder. Elanor looked behind her and gasped as beasts the size of castles with legs as thick as trees stomped towards her. The ground trembled with each step the powerful creature took and upon its back it carried dark skinned warriors that shot at her with arrows. Aeglos jolted forward weaving between the animals thick, grey skinned legs. She rode out from under the beast and turned as it let out a bellowing cry and waved its gigantic head. Large tusks protruded from its mouth and it swung them back and forth, knocking men from their horses and trampling them under its foot. Men fired arrows into the hide of the beast but it did little to stop it; the sharp heads hardly pierced the pelt and just stuck harmlessly into its thick skin.

Suddenly there was a strangled cry, like a struggling horn blower. Elanor looked behind in amazement as one of the animals began to fall. Its legs buckled beneath it and the beast collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud. Elanor just caught the glimpse of a figure in green leap from the creature as it fell. Elanor let out a gasp of relief when she recognised Legolas. He was alive.

She began to panic as she realised that she had not seen any of the others. Among the frenzy she had lost sight of her friends. Alarmed, Elanor looked around her. So intent was she on finding her friends she did not see another mounted Orc rider race towards her. The warg lunged forward and Aeglos reared, narrowly avoiding the yellow fangs that snapped dangerously close to her legs. Elanor dove forward with her arm outstretched but the orc was too far and it easily batted her blade away with its metal shield. The shield hit her blade with a heavy clang sending a sharp pain through her arm. Elanor pulled Aeglos around to circle the orc and struck out with her blade. Its tip caught the orc across its face, gouging its cheek and snapping its head to the side. The creature did not cry out but merely brought its head slowly back round to face her, an evil grin across its face.

The orc let out a low growling laughter and struck out with its blade. Elanor parried the blow but could not stop the orc as it swung its shield. The solid metal struck her square in the chest, forcing the air from her lungs. The force of the blow threw her backwards and she fell from Aeglos' back. The mare panicked and stomped as Elanor lay winded on the ground. The ranger screamed as yellow fangs closed around her shoulder and a large paw pushed her down, clawing her flesh. She struck out wildly with her blade and blindly caught the warg on its head. The beast yelped and released her. Ignoring the crushing pain in her chest and the tear in her shoulder, Elanor struggled to her knees and plunged her sword into the wargs ribs. The beast reared up and collapsed on its side, trapping its rider beneath it. The orc roared and struggled to lift its dead mount. Elanor pulled herself up and flung herself over the dead warg pushing her sword into the orc trapped beneath it. The orc snarled and glared at her as she pushed her blade further into its body. Elanor gagged as black blood gurgled from its mouth and the stench of putrid flesh and sodden armour was so strong she could taste it in her mouth. With a choking gasp the creature died and Elanor heaved her sword from its body and collapsed on the ground. She clasped a hand to her shoulder and flinched as her fingers touched deep wounds. Shakily she took her hand away and saw her own blood painted her hand. Her left arm was useless now. Elanor let out a shuddering breathe and pushed herself up, leaning against the dead warg. Numbly she looked around her. The bodies of many, friend and foe, lay about her. Elanor groaned and pulled herself up, fuelled by a sudden realisation of how lucky she had been. Strength grew in her; She would not die here.

Elanor looked up and saw the Army of Dead flooding the gates of Gondor and rising up its tiered walls, killing the remaining Mordor troops. A deathly silence had fallen upon the fields and Elanor stumbled through the fallen warriors and cried out when she saw Aeglos stood still amongst the dead. She called out to her and the mare snorted and trotted towards her. Elanor clung to her neck and reins as the horse let her lean against her, seeking strength. Together they moved forward, Elanor stumbling as the pain in her chest worsened.

And then, just as Elanor has almost lost hope, she found them. Aragorn stood near the battles edge, the Dead army floating before him. He spoke to them, but Elanor could not hear his words, only the thudding of the blood in her ears. The army seemed to shimmer and then faded into nothing, as if blown away by the wind. Elanor blinked slowly, tears clouding her eyes. She could see Gimli and Edain standing with Aragorn. And then her eyes fell upon Legolas. She cried out to him and stumbled. The group turned suddenly. They each cried out as they saw her and ran towards her but Legolas was the swiftest and caught her before she fell. Elanor threw herself into Legolas' arms, wrapping herself tightly around him. She sobbed in relief and clung to him, unable to find words. She glanced up to see Elrohirs dirt covered face looked down at her. Elanor blinked slowly as she felt the energy leave her body. She smiled softly at her father before she slipped into darkness.

* * *

How was that? I confess I love writting the action parts. I'm a bit of an action/horror buff so I like a bit of blood in my stories.

Hope this makes up for the previous chapter!

(also there was something maybe someone could explain. I think I've asked this before but some people have been reviewing and called my story a 'Mary-sue' and I have no idea what that is! We don't really have that term in England, so if someone could explain that'd be great.. I'm hoping it's not an insult!)


	36. Houses of Healing

Hello again! First and foremost I must once again apologise for the massive delay between the chapters! for some reason it took me ages to write this! I partially blame it on me getting the new Zelda game this month and so my time is mostly dominated by that. Secondly I can't believe I missed my stories 2nd birthday! Two years and still people are reading! yay!

Lastly I am posting another chapter straight after this one, but it comes with a warning... The next chapter will contain sex. (gasp!) It is sort of explict so if any readers are underage or do not approve of sex or sexual content please feel free to skip it. I've wrote it so that the chapter can be skipped without missing out on any crucial story line. This story was rated M with the idea in mind that it will contain violence and sex. So no flames.. you have be warned.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Elanor floated in and out of consciousness, a hazy dream becoming her reality. The vision in her mind showed her calm woods and tall, sunlight trees. A voice sang sweetly, the music floating down to her ears. She felt safe and warm. The sun began to set behind her and the ashen-grey of evening seeped in. The sky suddenly burnt out and covered the woods in darkness. Slowly, the smouldering distant hills and the blackened trees faded away into nothingness.

Elanor awoke with a start to a dimly lit room. Small flames flickered upon the walls, casting the grey stone room in a soft light. She found herself lying upon a soft bed, a fur trimmed blanket tucked up about her. She was vaguely aware of the voice that still sung softly somewhere in the room. She blinked wearily around her, her head still heavy with sleep. Her eyes floated to her left where they fell upon a shape lying close to her. It took a moment for her to realise that what lay beside her was a body. Panic set in as Elanor realised that more bodies lay around her. What was this place? Her first thoughts were that it was a morgue. Was she dead? Elanor lifted her head and tried to look around her but when she moved her body and sharp pain seared through her. She cried out and brought up her hand to clutch her shoulder. Suddenly the singing stopped and a shadow stepped through the dark towards her. The figure carried a candle that illuminated its steps and slowly the darkness retreated and Elanor could make out a face. A woman lent over her, an old, wizened face looking back at her with concern. She wore clothes of white with an apron tied about her waist. She spoke softly to her and placed a calming hand on Elanors shoulder.

"Be still Child." She said, "You have been badly hurt."

"Where am I?" Elanor choked out, lying back down. "Am I dead?"

The old woman chuckled softly and shook her head. "No, you are healing well. You were one of the lucky ones."

As she spoke the woman looked around to others in the room. Elanor followed her eyes to a far corner of the room where other bodies lay shrouded in white cloth, their faces covered. Elanor looked away silently. There were over a dozen in this room alone, how many more white cloaked bodies lay in his building. The old woman stood slowly and moved about the room, lighting more of the candles that hung upon the walls. As the room grew lighter, Elanor looked around to see others laid upon beds, most still asleep. The woman stepped back across the room to check the person next to Elanor. Elanor did not know him but was glad to see the rise and fall of his chest to show he still lived.

"Where am I?" Elanor asked again as the woman collected a bottle from a shelf and poured some of its contents into a glass.

"You are in The Houses of Healing." The woman answered her, walking over to her bedside and handing her the glass. "Drink this." Elanor frowned at her but took the glass and held it, shakily to her lips. A sweet clean scent rose from the cup and she inhaled deeply.

"_Athelas_?" Elanor asked. The woman looked at her surprised but smiled. "You know your herbs."

"I had a good teacher." Elanor said, but then she stiffened suddenly. "Aragorn!" she cried, "and Legolas!" Elanor sat up suddenly, crying out as she pulled at her wounds. The cup fell from her hand and clattered loudly on the stone floor. The old woman moved swiftly and held her still.

"Stop it or you'll open your wounds!"

"My friends!" Elanor cried again, panicking. "Where are they? Are they dead? Please tell me!" She pleaded with the old woman, tears springing to her eyes. Elanor grasped at the woman's apron. "My father, is he alright? I saw his face but I do not know what is real anymore!"

The woman hushed her as tears fell down her cheeks. "If it is Lord Aragorn which you speak of then, he is well." she said softly, "but I do not know of your father unless you give me your name."

Elanor choked back a sob and looked to the woman. "I am Elanor Peredhil, daughter of Elrohir, son of Elrond."

The woman nodded. "The sons of Elrond I have also seen, though I could not tell you which was which." The woman smiled softly. "But the other name which you mentioned, of him I have not heard."

"Legolas." Elanor whispered, her heart sinking.

"I do not know a man by that name."

"He is not a man, but an elf. Fair and tall as those from Mirkwood are." Elanor said as an unspoken hope grew inside her when the woman's faced changed to something of recollection.

"His name is not familiar to me," she said, "but the young man which carried you here had golden hair and a face as fair as those of elf-kind. He wore clothes of green and silver."

"He's alive." Elanor breathed in relief and the woman laid a gentle hand on her and guided her back onto the bed.

"Do not fret child." The woman said, "If he is in the city I shall find him." As she spoke she stood and headed towards the door.

"Wait," Elanor called out, "What is your name?"

The old woman turned and smiled. "My name is Ioreth, eldest of the women who serve in this House."

"Thank you Ioreth."

Ioreth smiled and gave a small bow before leaving the room. Elanor watched her leave and lent back on the bed. Her body was aching and strangely weary. She lay down and breathed deeply inhaling the scent of the spilt _athelas_. It hung on the air, fresh and clean as if the air had been blown from some snowy mountain or foaming ocean. As she breathed its sweet influence, Elanor felt her pain lessen and she began to drift back into sleep.

It seemed like only minutes had passed when Elanor awoke to a gentle voice. It was singing once again but this was different; different words, different meaning. It was softer and melodic. Slowly Elanor opened her eyes and smiled.

"Legolas."

The singing stopped and the elf smiled down in relief, his face was lit and his hair shone with gold by the flames all around them.

"_Amelamin_." He said softly. "Never have I been so glad to hear my name."

"Legolas." Elanor said again, this time more desperately. She reached out to him and carefully he gathered her into his arms and held her until her tears stopped and her body ceased to shudder. The elf drew back and regarded her carefully. A large bruise had begun to form along her neck and collar where she fell. Her left shoulder and forearm had been bandaged but still the blood had seeped through showing the large gouges that remained underneath.

"Are you hurt?"

Legolas looked back at her and smiled reassuringly. "Nothing that will not heal." Elanor flicked her eyes over his face and body, checking for any visible injuries. Finding none she relaxed. "And the others?"

"Our company endured few losses. It was the Gondor armies that suffered most. Aragorn is downstairs in the great hall. He speaks with Gandalf upon what course is to be taken."

Elanor shifted in her bed and pulled the blanket back from her body. Legolas frowned as she swung her legs around and over the side. Legolas grasped at her as she tried to stand.

"You shouldn't be moving." He said quickly, pushing her back down.

"Please, I have to see them." Elanor pleaded.

Legolas looked her and sighed, knowing he could deny her nothing. He turned to Ioreth, who Elanor had not realised was standing in the room. "Is she well enough to move?" he asked.

"Most likely as not, but I do not think that will stop her." The old woman said with a smile. She nodded to the prince. "You help her up and I'll get you a gown."

* * *

Legolas stood waiting outside the wooden door leading to the Houses of Healing. A smile spread across his fair face as he heard the string of curses, followed by a swift reprimand, coming from inside. A moment or two later the door opened and Elanor appeared stumbling slightly aided by Ioreth. The old woman 'tsked' and rolled her eyes but handed Elanor over to him. He held her gently around the waist and together they walked the corridor down to the main hall of Minas Tirith. They could hear voices as they approached, the loud voice of Gimli booming out towards them. They rounded the corner to find him perched upon the steward's seat, the others looking up at him. 

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" The dwarf growled, the smoke from his pipe billowing out as he spoke.

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf said. The wizard looked tired as she sighed. "I have sent Frodo to his death."

Aragorn walked forward to the centre of the room. His face was weary and dishevelled and Elanor was worried to see the large rips in his armour. He moved slowly and with certainty. He voice was quiet when he spoke. "No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"And just how do you intend to do that?"

The group turned at Elanors question, only just realising her presence. Aragorn's face burst into a smile. There were calls of greetings and all at once the fatigue faded from the group. Elrohirs face shone with relief and he hurried over to embrace his daughter. Elanor breathed shakily as Legolas let go of her and she fell gently into her fathers arms. Her eyes began to cloud with tears, so great was her relief at finding them all unharmed. When her father finally released her, her smile was so bright the others could not help but smile back. She greeted them all, speaking briefly to Edain and Talin worriedly when she saw Rammel and the others were not with them. Edain assured her that her friends, though wounded, were well. Suddenly it dawned upon her that one of there group was missing.

"Merry!" she cried, looking around. "Where is he?"

Aragorn stepped forward with his hand raised. "Merry will be fine." He said calmly. "He was touched by the darkness, saving the Lady Éowyn."

Elanor hand flew to her mouth as she gasped loudly. Aragorn placed a warming hand on her shoulder. "Pippin was the one to find him. They rest now in the Houses of Healing."

"But Éowyn?" Elanor asked confused.

"She rode out in disguise and fought bravely, saving the king from Mordor's hordes."

"Is she..?" Elanor whispered, unable to finish her sentence.

"She too will be fine, but alas, the king is dead." Elanor fell silent and her gaze shifted to Éomer who stood sombre and quiet in the shadows of the great hall.

Aragorn squeezed her shoulder slightly, before frowning down at her.

"Should you be walking about like this?" he asked her. Elanor shrugged and merely smiled at the ranger.

"Your left hand is still injured." Aragorn said seriously, eyeing her arm.

"Then I shall use my right." Elanor smirked and Aragorn chuckled softly, shaking his head. "So what is this idea of yours?" she asked him softly. Aragorn stepped away and once again his face became solemn.

"To draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Elanors eyes widened in surprise and behind her Gimli choked loudly on his pipe. From her left Éomer stepped out from beside on of the stone pillars.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." The rider said, folding his arms across his chest, staring at Aragorn.

"Not for ourselves." The ranger answered him. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas spoke as he walked back to his place beside Elanor. From his place upon the stewards seat Gimli snorted loudly.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"

Gandalf, who until now had said very little, moved towards the ranger and took Aragorn aside. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Aragorn looked at the wizard and gave a knowing smile. "Oh I think he will."

Slowly he turned and looked to the others, eyeing them all in turn. "Get what rest you can." He said. "We leave at dawn."

* * *

Phew.. another chapter done! Again I repeat that I have to beta so please forgive any mis-spellings and/or grammer. Now if you're feeling brave (or a bit smutty) please read the next chapter! If not I'll have the next one posted by the start of next month! 

_Amelamin _roughly mean Beloved.


	37. Restless Nights, warning: Lemon

I wrote a warning in the last chapter but I shall write another one now:

The chapter below contains scence of a sexual nature. If you are underage (then you shouldn't be reading a M rated story in the first place. Tsk Tsk.) or find sex offensive please skip this chapter. You will not be missing out on any vital plot. I repeat, this chapter is smut, lemon, smex or whatever else you'd like to call it. Please do not send msg saying how you weren't warned!

and finally please don't judge this scene to harshly! (crosses fingers)

* * *

Two hours had passed since Aragorn had left the great hall, leaving them all standing bewildered in his wake. Elanor did not know what her captain had planned and she was not sure she wanted to. Did he really intend to challenge Sauron himself? She shuddered at the thought of facing that black shadow. Elanor stood up from her bed and stretched her aching shoulder, rolling her arm gently. She walked over to the window of her room and looked down upon the still smoking ruins that were once the mighty Gondor stronghold. She sighed softly to herself when her attention was drawn by a soft knock at the door. Elanor swept silently across the room and opened the door. Her heart fluttered and a smile spread across her lips as Legolas' face came into view.

"You should be resting." The elf said, smiling warmly at her. Elanor's smile saddened slightly.

"I will find no rest tonight." She said with a sigh.

"Nor I."

"Will you not come in?" Elanor asked, stepping aside as her heart quickened in her chest. Legolas stepped lightly across the threshold and at once gathered her into his arms. When Elanor gave no objection he tightened his hold. She sighed softly and lent into his touch, resting her head upon his shoulder. Legolas lowered his head and kissed the top of hers. Elanor felt the familiar tingle flutter down her spine and she raised her chin to press her lips against his. His hands moved to cup her face, his thumb stroking softly across her cheek, carefully of the bruise that began to darken on her flushed skin. He held her tightly as his kisses became more heated, more intense. His hands moved from her face to her shoulders and gently he slipped the material of her nightdress down over her shoulder, being careful of her wounds. Elanor hissed sharply as the material grazed her damaged skin. Legolas paused and then dipped his head to her collar, pressing soft kisses across the hollow of her neck and then down over her injured shoulder. He felt her tremble in his arms and he pulled away worriedly.

"You can refuse me." He told her, his face flushed slightly. Elanor shook her head vigorously but cast her eyes downward and whispered. "It's just that I do not know what to do."

Legolas smiled warmly and gently took her hand in his and brought it to his face, kissing the palm tenderly. Then he kissed her again, softly prying at her mouth, seeking entrance. His tongue darted out, lapping at her lower lip until breathlessly she parted her mouth and allowed the kiss to deepen. Elanor was swept up in the sudden wave of passion and love that Legolas drove towards her. She gasped softly when his hands travelled deftly up to her waist, past her sides and curled around the other side of her nightgown. With a small tug the material was pulled loose of her shoulder and it fell, catching momentarily on her hips before falling in a heap at her feet. She stood before him naked and trembling. She could feel his eyes dance across her skin bringing her arms about her to hide her bareness. Legolas smiled and pulled her arms away from her and lent in close to kiss her.

"You are beautiful." He whispered and kissed her again. "Here, help me." He said and brought her hands to the clasp on his cloak. Elanor smiled nervously and fumbled with the pin. The robe fell from Legolas' lithe frame to meet her dress upon the floor. Hesitantly she reached for his belt, her fingers lingering over the buckle. Legolas waited patiently, allowing her to set the pace but couldn't stop himself from staring at her curious eyes and wandering hands. His eyes danced across his face then down over her neck, past her small, rounded breasts to the dark scatter of freckles that circled her navel. He felt her pull free his belt and it fell with a soft clatter. She removed his tunic and slipped his undershirt from him.

Growing more confident, Elanor reached out and traced the pale lines of his chest with light fingers. She could feel him quivering under her touch and he exhaled heavily. It excited her how just her touch could illicit such a reaction. She heard a soft moan escape his lips as her hand stroked down his ribs to the waistband of his leggings. Legolas stepped out of his boots and helped her removed his final item of clothing. They stood together, facing each other. Elanors eyes travelled down his body and she licked her lip subconsciously. She couldn't help but stare at the evidence of his arousal and she swallowed nervously. Slowly Legolas closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently. He ran his hands across her naked flesh, causing Elanor to gasp softly. When he pulled away, the elf took her hand and led her to the bed. He pulled back the blankets and slipped beneath the sheets, pulling Elanor down beside him. He kissed her softly on the mouth and then her chin, moving down her neck to the hollow of shoulder, causing her to giggle softly.

Elanor closed her eyes blissfully as his mouth worked across her collar. He kissed down between the valley of her breasts and down across her stomach. His hands slid to her waist and began to rub her pale skin in small circles before sliding a hand across her hip. He parted the legs, opening the petals of her flesh with his fingers. Elanor let out a shuddering cry as he slipped inside her, raising her hips to butt against his hand. Legolas moved his body up against hers to kiss her. New sensations ran through her, heightening her senses. She became utterly aware of the heat of his skin pressed against her and the warmth of his breath ghosting against her mouth as he kissed her again and again, each time becoming more and more fevered. Elanor let out a low moan, her heart thundering against her chest.

Heat pooled in her stomach, spreading out to cover her body with a buzzing energy. She arched against him, his fingers still playing inside her. Suddenly he withdrew his hand and she gasped, instantly missing the feeling he gave. Silently he moved to kneel between her legs and stared at her intensely. Elanor lent forward to meet him, kissing him softly, freely giving the permission he sought. With the same hand he had pleasured her with; Legolas slicked his own member before sliding into her. Elanor gave a sharp intake of breath and flinched. Legolas stilled himself for a moment and kissed her, before he slowly began moving. Elanor breathed deeply as Legolas reached up and captured her hand in his, locking their fingers together.

Slowly his pace increased and with it, the feeling inside Elanor grew until she felt like it would consume her. She gasped and arched her back, pushing up hard against him. Her breathe became ragged and her body tensed. A white heat flashed through her head and for one blissful moment, nothing else mattered. Above her, Legolas gave a low groan and tumbled over the edge along with her. The world around them melted away till only they existed.

As reality began to sink slowly back in, the pair clung to each other until their heart beats slowed and their breath became steady. They lay together quietly, smiling softly; Legolas tracing the small scars that scattered her side, till the soft slumber of the sated claimed them.

* * *

Phew.. it wasn't too bad was it? I tried not to be too explict but I had always planned to have a sex scene in my story hence the M rating from the beginning. Well actually when I first starting writting this it was a R rating but then it all changed. Let me know what you think! if it's that bad I'll take this chapter off.

Bye for now!

Scarlett.


	38. The War Of The Ring

Hello again! Another longish chapter for you again! I'm getting better now aren't I?

Just a quick warning.. remember I said you might be needing tissues? This is why.

* * *

Under the growing sun the few thousand men left of the West marched from Minas Tirith, eastward for Mordor, led by Aragorn adorned in the king's armour. Beside him rode Gandalf proud upon Shadowfax, with Legolas, Gimli, Éomer, Merry and Pippin each upon steed of their own. Elanor rode behind them in line with her fellow rangers, Edain to her left and Elrohir and Elladan to her right. They stared ahead towards the dark cloud that hovered over Mount Doom, growing ever larger as they approached. Her heart was beating madly yet Elanor felt surprisingly calm. They rode forward without words, each man contemplating what lay ahead. Above them the Nazgûl soared following their every move, hidden in the clouds to all save those of elvish blood. And though they did not stoop to attack their foes and were silent, their threat and dread still hung about them.

And so time wore of and by midday they reached the edge of the living lands and they passed into the desolation that lay before the gates and it was, with less than six thousand men that the Captains of the West came at last to the Black Gates. Aragorn spurred his horse forward and separated from the main group who had slowed to stop. Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and Éomer followed him and they rode to the shadow of the Black Gates. The two iron doors, set in a large stone arch, were fast closed. Above them, the Nazgûl hovered and gathered upon the battlements, watching like vultures. Aragorn sat proudly upon his horse and raised his voice out over the battlements.

"Come forth!" he cried. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!"

There was a long silence and no cry came as answer. Some of the men looked about them suspiciously as if waiting for some trick. Then, from behind the gates, came a low rumbling, like thunder. Great drums beat heavily so they shook the very earth beneath them. With a heavy clang the doors of the Black Gate opened and a single dark rider approached them. A tall and evil shape, mounted upon a hideous black beast, covered in dark armour. The rider was robed in black and wore a dark helm. He was no Ringwraith but still his single presence drove a shiver of dread through Elanor. He bore a single banner, black but bearing the red eye of Mordor. He halted a few paces before Aragorn and looked down at him and laughed. Elanor heard him speak and his words were cruel and mocking and brought pain to her ears. She saw the messenger turn to Gandalf and give him something. The item shone briefly in the light, a shirt of some kind and she heard the hobbits cry out only to be silenced by the wizard.

It was then Aragorn rode forward with sword held high and struck the head of the messenger clean from its shoulders. Suddenly the Evil Eye of Mordor swung its gaze towards them and the great drums took up their beat once more and fire flared. The doors of Mordor swung themselves wide and out of them streamed a great army. Aragorn gave a cry and rode back, away from the host of Mordor. Dust rose as from the ground as Orcs spilled out around them, surrounding them, trapping them in a sea of enemies. Elanor looked around her, many of the men staring bewildered. The soldiers were starting to loose heart. Their banners waved, trumpets sounded and the sun which now hung high above them was sullied by the blackness of Mordor and gleamed a sullen red. Then Aragorn called to them, his voice cutting clear across the din and rage;

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

The men stared at him, their hearts renewed and they drew their swords. Then it began.

The first wave crashed upon them mercilessly. The orcs, hindered slightly by the broken ground poured arrows high into their defences. The men charged forward with sword and spear. But then, through the orcs, there came a company of hill trolls. Elanor gasped loudly as the great beasts lumbered towards them. She had never seen one before but had heard many a tale from Gandalf. Taller and wider then men, with fists like boulders and clad in mesh of horny hide. Some bore heavy hammers, other spears and tore into the Men of Gondor like a storm, scattered both Men and Orc.

Elanor froze as one of the creatures lumbered towards Aragorn but the ranger was too involved in battle to notice the beast raising its metal tipped spear to strike at the man. Elanor yelled as the troll brought the spear down but her voice was drowned by the noise. Suddenly Edain leapt from nowhere to appear at Aragorns side and deflected the spear with the flat of his sword. The troll stumbled backwards and roared in surprise. Angered and confused, it raised its fist and pounded at the ground, missing Edain by only a few inches. Aragorn turned and let out a cry of surprise as he narrowly dodged the beat of a giant fist. The two men fought against their colossal opponent when Aragorn was caught off guard and knocked from his feet. Edain turned as Aragorn was flung a few feet away, dropping his guard for a mere moment. The ranger bellowed in pain as the troll lunged and drove its spear forward, piercing the man through his armour.

Elanor could only look on in pure horror as the blade plunged deep into the Edain's chest, lifting the man clean from the ground. Aragorn pulled himself up from the ground and dashed forward bringing his sword down on the trolls arm, cutting at its flesh. The creature howled and dropped its spear. For a terrifying moment everything around her stopped as the weapon fell to the ground, Edain still impaled upon it. Elanor screamed and lunged forward, racing towards the fallen ranger. The war raged on around her but Elanor did not see it. All her thoughts were focus on Edain. She weaved through the mass of men and orcs, barely noticing the arrows that flew past her head, imbedded themselves into the body of an orc that had charged towards her.

When she reached them, Elanor dropped to her knees beside Edain grabbing at his hands and face. She trembled as she touched him, his pale growing pale. Edain was barely conscious, his eyes rolled beneath heavily lidded eyes. Aragorn cried out to her as the enemy still came upon them but Elanor could not care. Her hands felt slick as Edains blood seeped through his armour and she felt him slipping away from her. "No." She whispered frantically over and over, as if her words might breathe some life back into him. Desperately she prayed to any being that would listen, trying hard to cling to the faintest glimmer of hope that she could bring him back, just like before.

Edain breathing began to slow and his eyes opened slowly and focused on her face. The older man smiled weakly and raised a bloodied hand to her face. It was so cold, Elanor flinched. Tears pricked her eyes and she drew a shuddering breath, as Edains hand slipped from her face, his eyes closed and he died.

Elanor sat froze in shock, tears sliding silently down her dirt stained cheeks. She blinked once, twice. Someone was calling to her but she couldn't hear their words. She stared about her blankly when someone grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Get up, Elanor." He said harshly, "Up!"

The ranger turned to stare at Aragorn and he pulled her roughly to her feet, thrusting a sword into her hand. Elanor looked down at the blade and then in front of her just as a group of orcs moved to surround them. Legolas and Gimli had fought their way to them but Elanor had not noticed them. She swallowed and her jaw clenched. The ranger tightened her grip on her sword and moved forward. Her body felt numb as she moved her sword with practiced ease, going through the motions without thinking. With every hit and clash of sword Elanor grew angrier. She swung her blade in a high arch, hewing an enemy head clean from its neck.

Rage flooded her blood and her heart quickened as she flung herself into the black army, cleaving limbs from bodies and screaming in anguish, ignoring the pain that tore through her shoulder. She rolled her blade wildly, not caring where it hit; only that she inflicted as much pain as she felt at that moment. She drove her sword through the chest of an enemy warrior; its roar had not died, before she had moved onto the next. She fought on at a frightening pace until none were left standing. From somewhere a loud horn sounded and a cry flew up.

"The Eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!"

Elanor glanced to the sky with disbelief as mighty birds flew across the sky. Swiftly they bore down upon the Nazgûl tearing them from the sky. The remainder turned and fled, vanishing into Mordors shadow. A sudden, deafening cry came from the Dark Tower and the earth shook beneath their feet. A great thundering darkness shot high into the sky, flickering with fire and flame. The ground groaned and quaked and above them the great towers of Mordor tottered and swayed and fell to rubble. The black gates were hurled to ruin and from deep within the Mountain came a thunderous rumble, a roaring echo of noise. Then they very tip of the mountain exploded in a shower of fire and a great dark cloud rose high into the sky, like a huge shape of shadow. It stretched out towards them, looming over until a great wind took it and it was blown away, raining nothing but ash upon them and then hush fell. From somewhere behind her Elanor heard a cry;

"The realm of Sauron has ended!"

The enemies of Mordor trembled as the power of Sauron was lost to them, scattered like the ash in the air. So the creatures of Sauron ran mindlessly, fleeing in every which way. Some chose to cast themselves into the fire that flowed from the mountain top rather than face their enemy's sword while others fled eastward or threw their weapons down and begged for mercy.

Elanor stood bewildered amongst the bodies of her enemies and sobbed, sword falling from her hand. She drew a ragged breathe and collapsed to the ground. Legolas knelt beside her and drew her to him, holding her while she wept. Aragorn watched them silently before moving over to the body of his fallen friend. Elanor sobbed uncontrollably as Legolas whispered softly to her. He lifted her face to meet his and Elanor gasped.

"Talin." Elanor said quietly. The young ranger stood behind Legolas staring down at the body of his father. Silently he stepped up to the body and knelt down beside it. He reached out and touched his fathers shoulder. Talin shook Edains shoulder, trying to rouse him. Elanor looked on distressed as Talin continued to shake his father. Shakily she crawled over to him.

"Talin." She said softly, pulling at his arm. Talin shook her off and ignored her, now using both hands to push Edains body.

"Stop it, Talin." Elanor cried, pulling him back away from Edain. "He's gone! He's gone…" As the words left her mouth the realisation hit her and she clasped a hand to her mouth and the tears came once more. Talin stopped moving and looked at her when he finally broke down. The pair clung to each other as the others stood around them in a silence.

* * *

Elanor sat stared sightlessly ahead of her, dried tears streaking her face. The water of the bath had long since cooled but still she remained, unmoving from the place the maids had left her once they washed the ash from her skin. Her hands were clutched together, red and raw where no amount of scrubbing would remove the blood from her hands. Her body shivered involuntarily as the scenes of battle played out before her eyes. All she could see was Edain, his body lying broken upon the ground and she cried anew.

And there she stayed until, upon the King's orders after hearing no word from her, her door was forced and it was Legolas found her. He gasped softly when he saw her and lifted her naked body from the blackened water. Gently he lowered her into the bed and covered her with blankets, holding her close so that her body might gain some warmth from his. He called her name over and over but she gave no reply and he could only hold her as she began to weep again. Legolas caught her chin and tilted her face towards him but her eyes remained downcast. Slowly he kissed her cheeks and then just below her eyes and with each one her sobs grew quieter till he kissed her mouth. Still she gave no response and a fear crept over Legolas that she might be lost to him.

But slowly her mouth began to move against his. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him, whispering his name. Legolas sighed with relief and grasped her to him tightly, elation flooding him when she clung back. He spoke softly to her in elvish, letting the sound of his voice calm her. Slowly her body, tired and cold, slipped into sleep. In the city below them he could hear the celebrations as the announcements were made but their jubilation would only bring small comfort to the woman in his arms. Not only had she lost Edain but two of her kinsmen still remained lost. While Talin, Isil and Mannen had returned with them, Rammel and Adan had yet to be found.

Legolas lay her down and pulled the covers up around her when a soft knock at the door drew his attention and it swung open slowly to reveal Elrohir and Aragorn stood at the doorway, their faces tired and full of concern.

"How does she fair?" Elrohir asked quietly, looking down at her. Legolas shook his head softly and stroked her hair.

"She does not speak. I found her sat as still as stone long after the water had turned cold. How does her kinsmen?"

Aragorn sighed gently. "Talin? He is as well as to be expected and Rammel has been found safe. His injuries are being cared for."

"That will surely bring her some relief."

"Edain was very dear to her, as he was to all of us." Aragorn walked over to them and placed a hand on her head. "He will be laid to rest tomorrow with the past kings of Gondor."

"I will tell her when she wakes."

Aragorn smiled and nodded holding Legolas' shoulder briefly before leaving the room. Elrohir stayed with him, sitting down beside Elanors sleeping form.

"You have protected her." The high elf spoke. "Kept her safe when I could not, for that you have my gratitude."

Legolas bowed politely as Elrohir continued. "You will make a fine king." He said, smiling at Legolas. "And husband."

"My Lord?" Legolas replied with surprise. "We have not even discussed…"

"I know. But I give you my blessing, if it is what she wants."

Legolas stared as Elrohir chuckled softly. He pressed a kiss to Elanors brow and stood up, leaving the lovers alone.

* * *

Eep.. Now I kinda know how J.K Rowling felt after book 5..

Again I value your imput! Thanks to all who reviewed.


	39. The Harsh Light Of Day

Firstly, as it seems to be the trend, I start with an apology- yet again for not updating sooner. Honestly, I had a lot of trouble writting this chapter, probably because the stories so close to its end and I dont want it to be finished. Anyway please enjoy this extra long chapter!

* * *

Elanor blinked and took a soft intake of air as the sun startled her into wakening. She opened her eyes and the sudden memory of Edains death flooded back to her. She hid herself from the sun, hiding beneath her blankets and the darkness they provided. She cried softly, wishing she could stay hidden like this forever, away from the world and its cruel ways. The weight of her grief was crushing and left her shuddering for breathe. Only once before had she ever felt like this, the day her mother died. She could not live like this, and she wouldn't. Eventually her tears dried up and she reluctantly wiped her face in her sheets and peeled them away from her. The bed gave a soft creak as Elanor rose and walked to the side room. She slipped her hands into the bowl of clear water and washed her face. She had survived the grief of her mothers' death and she would survive this. She dressed herself solemnly and without adornment. Elanor walked to the window and looked out upon the sombre sight. The sun was still rising on the hills, casting a deep red over the ground. A small group of men walked silently through the courtyard together, side by side, the last of the dunedain.

A soft knock drew her attention and the door to her room creaked open. Legolas appeared, dressed in dark shades of silver, his blue eyes landed softly on hers and he spoke. "It is time."

Elanor nodded and crossed the floor to join him. He took her arm in his and led her from her room, down the wide corridors, to the courtyard below. Elanor watched as Edains shroud covered body was brought past her, laid upon a wooden board covered in a cloak of deep purple. Aragorn, Halbarad, Rammel, Mannen, Adan and Isil carried the board upon their broad shoulders while Talin followed behind them. With a gently squeeze of her hand, Elanor left Legolas and took her place beside Talin. They walked together hand in hand in an attempt to draw strength from each other. The few dunedain that remained stood solemnly around the coffin.

She watched as Edains body was lower down into a stone casket and was overcome with a saddened numbness. No anger, no sadness, no pain. It was as if some spell had clouded her in a black mist where nothing could reach her. Words of sympathy fell upon deaf ears and Aragorns eulogy was lost to the marble room. It was not until the final words had be spoken and the heavy scrape of stone echoed across the room as the lid was closed of Edains tomb that Elanor suddenly let out a choked sob that startled the silent room. Talin hushed her gently, leading her slowly from the room as the others followed silently.

* * *

"Hail the Victorious Dead!"

The cry went out across the great hall as the gathered soldiers echoed the words around the room, each remember those who had fallen. Countless soldiers of both Rohan and Gondor, every man in the room had lost someone. Elanor sat quietly at the main table; her food lay uneaten before her. Legolas was with her, never leaving her side and just held her hand in his. With out words she clung to his hand, drawing from his warmth, a simple act that kept her strong. She glanced across the room and saw Éowyn with a man she did not know, although his face reminded her of someone. He was young and handsome and Elanor could not help but smile at the closeness they shared.

Her eyes drifted away from the pair and caught with Aragorns who sat across the table from her and her fellow rangers. He inclined his head and raised his cup when he saw her and Elanor smiled gently. Aragorn returned her gesture but she could tell he was troubled. The death of Edain had hit him hard, but there was something else worrying him. Elanor wondered if Aragorn had regretted his decision to take up arms in the Stewards place, especially since he had always renounce his claim to the throne, and now it was suddenly thrust upon him. He had proven himself time and time again but still so much was expected of him. The men had no difficulty following him as a leader in battle, for Aragorn was a true captain, but would they follow him as a King? And, more importantly, bring together the divided lands?

It was then she realised he looked lonely, even surrounded by people Aragorn was nearly always alone. Her thought went to Arwen and a small joy hit her that perhaps there was hope for them now. A flash of silver movement caught her and Elrohir and Elladan crossed the hall. Elrohir smiled at her as they approached the table. Elanor smiled back as they sat beside her, but not before Elladan bent low to Aragorn and spoke softly in elvish to him. Elanor looked puzzled as Aragorn listened intently and then his face flushed with surprise and split into a mighty grin. He abruptly stood up and grabbed Elladan in a fierce embrace and let out a joyful laugh causing the table to stop their chatter and look at him strangely. Beside her Elrohir smiled. Elanor frowned.

"You know something of this?" she asked him, inclining her head towards Aragorn. Elrohir chuckled, his voice musical. "Our father is travelling from Lorien and shall arrive within the month."

"And that makes Aragorn happy?" Merry asked. He sat beside Pippin, the two hobbits leaning in to hear what Elrohir was saying. Elanor smiled and shook her head, chuckling softly. Elrohir gave him a patient smile and continued.

"He brings with him my sister, Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar of our people. My father has consented to their union and they are to be married by mid-summer." The hobbits face's formed little 'o' of surprise before looking to each other and falling into rapturous laughter which Elanor joined them in, happy to find something to celebrate in the shadow of such sadness.

Then a door swung open at the far end of the room and the room fell silent. Two figures slowly entered the room, one helped by the other. They were childlike in stature but their faces belied their hardships. They walked together towards the centre table where Aragorn stood waiting. They stopped before him and bowed. Aragorn smiled warmly and dropped to his knees, embracing the hobbits in his arms. The room erupted into a chorus of cheers and clapping. Elanor smiled as Frodo and Sam looked embarrassed as the room applauded them. They took their seats beside Merry and Pippin who beamed at their friends. Slowly the applause died down and general chatter broke out amongst the guests and the wake carried on long into the night.

* * *

Mid-years day was nearly upon them and Arwens imminent arrival hurled the city into a flurry of excitement. They were very few in the city that had seen elves and news of Lord Elrond arrival and the fast approaching coronation generated a buzz within the townsfolk. Even Aragorn seemed full of a strange nervousness and could often be seen wandering the halls muttering to himself. Elanor caught him once practicing the song he would sing at his crowning. Elanor threw herself into helping to organise the occasion, happy to have something to focus on. She spent hours with Éowyn, deciding flowers and colours, music and food. Aragorn would smile as he watched her, happy to allow her this duty. On occasion she would try to get his opinion but he knew nothing of flowers and was more suited to decisions of state rather than flora. So she went to Legolas and the pair would walk around the gardens, hand in hand, with the elf pointing out various flowers and their meaning.

When she wasn't sorting out flowers Elanor would spend her time with Talin and the others. They had helped her more than she could ever think possible. Having people to share her grief, her memories and stories with made her heart lighter.

The days past in a blur of activity and soon the day of Aragorns coronation arrived and the great courtyard of Minas Tirith was strung high with silver and adorned with flowers. The White Tree of Gondor blossomed with delicate white flowers that spread its petals in the breeze. Thousands of men and woman crammed into the courtyard to witness the joyful event. Elanor, dressed in her rangers' garb, stood with her fellows at the bottom steps of the great hall. She watched with great pride as Aragorn stood upon the steps, dressed in the finery of Kings. Gandalf stood before him and took a silver crown from Gimli, who stood nearby, and lowered it onto Aragorns brow.

"Now come the days of the king." The wizard said, smiling down at Aragorn. "May they be blessed."

Aragorns face was apprehensive for a moment and he took a deep breathe before facing the crowd. "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."

The crowd erupted into applause. Elanor felt the joy wash over her as cheers sung out from every man, woman and child. Beside her she clutched Talins hand tightly as Aragorn, the crowned King Elessar, stood tall and proud and began to sing. The crowd hushed. It was a song she recognised. She had heard Aragorn singing it around the halls but hearing it now reminder her of a time when they were all still together, sleeping under the northern mountains. Aragorn and Edain had sung to them while they rested. She glanced over at Talin and she could tell by his face that he was thinking the same thing.

The final words of the song floated out into the silent crowd and Aragorn walked down the aisle. The people stood at each side smiling and cheering. He smiled as he reached them and Elanor and the others bowed to their new king. He carried on down the aisle stopping when he reached a group of river elves, led by Legolas. They met each other and Legolas smiled as he stepped aside. Elanor held back a smile at the look of disbelief on Aragorns face as Arwen appeared behind a white banner. The elven beauty shone with silver and light. The elves early arrival had been kept a secret from Aragorn and the look of surprise and deep love on his face was worth it. Tenderly he caressed her face and kissed her. The crowd burst into more applause. Aragorn laughed joyfully and Elanor found herself unable to hold back her tears.

* * *

Elanor stood in her room carefully unravelling her hair, letting it fall about her shoulders. She sighed softly letting the tiredness wash over her. The gently smile reached her lips as the familiar footsteps approached her. Two lean arms slipped around her waist and caught her, pulling her back against a strong chest. Elanor smiled and leant back into the arms.

"You did a wonderful job." Legolas praised, leaning in to kiss her mouth. Elanor laughed softly against his mouth. "If I had known there was going to be a wedding I would have made more of an effort." She said.

"More? I would say you made a rather large effort." Legolas chuckled and kissed her cheek. Straight after the coronation, Aragorn and Arwen were wed under the blessing of Lord Elrond, much to the joy of Elanor. "Will you put as much effort into your own wedding?" he asked softly.

Elanor's heart stilled for a moment and slowly she turned around to face him. "My own..?" she paused, realising what he meant. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Only if you say yes."

Legolas took a step back and outstretched his palm to her. Upon it lay a silver band of twisted silver with a small shimmering emerald set between two silver leaves. Elanor stared open mouthed at his hand before stuttering his name. Legolas took her hand in his and slipped the ring onto her finger. He whispered softly to her in elvish.

"I am asking you marry me. I want no one else to spend eternity with."

Her heart screamed at her to accept but something he said struck her like a heavy blow. He might have an eternity ahead of him but she did not. She was not immortal.

"Legolas, I…I." She stuttered, staring at the ring on her finger. He read her hesitation as a rejection and his face faltered slightly. "I understand if you need time to decide."

"No! I…" she paused and took a deep breathe. "I love you." she said, "truly I do but have you thought about what you are asking?" Legolas looked at her confused. "You will never get sick, never age and never die. Yet you will watch me wither and decay. I cannot be the one to leave you, I could not bare it."

"My life is no more certain than yours; I would rather spend few precious years with you than a lifetime without." He walked towards her and held her face in his hands. "If I could give up my immortality I would."

He kissed her softly before stepping away from him. "I will wait for your reply." He whispered, "Forever if I must."

He kissed her again on the palm and walked from the room leaving Elanor shocked and alone. She stood silent for a moment then clasped a hand to her mouth to stifle a sudden sob that threatened to break free. What had she done? Why did she not just say yes? What if she lost him? She needed advice and there was no one to ask.

* * *

I know I'm mean.. but whats a good love story without a little angst? Sorry to anyone who wanted Aragorn and Arwens wedding to be in there but I thought it was a bit pointless writting it when we all know it happened. Plus, this story isn't about them!

Theres only a couple more chapters till our stories end.. sniff.


	40. Unending

Well everyone, this is it. I've working away for the last month and I've finished. These are the very last two chapters of my story. And yes of course it has a happy ending! So read on, enjoy, and most of all review!

* * *

Elanor sat on the bed in stunned silence. Only moments before Legolas had walked out of their room and possibly out of her life. Her heart lurched suddenly as the realisation dawned on her that the longer she sat here, the further Legolas was from her. Elanor tore herself out of her despair and threw back the door, darting out into the hall. The passage suddenly seemed so long and foreign to her. She gasped back the tears that threatened to fall as she stumbled down the vast corridors, searching blindly for any sign of the elf.

Fear grabbed at her heart and she stumbled on the cold stone floor. A hand caught her arm before she could hit the ground. It pulled her to her feet and held her steady as Elanors eyes found the face of her father, looking back at her with concern. Suddenly, Elanor collapsed into his grip and her body shook with sobs. Elrohir held his daughter close until she calmed and through choked words, told him what had happened. With words of comfort he led her carefully down the hall to his room. Once inside, Elrohir led her to a seat and fetched her some water. He waited as she sipped slowly and her shuddering breath slowed until she could tell him everything.

"Do you wish to refuse him?" Elrohir asked her once she had finished. He sat beside her and took her hand gently between his own. "He would make a fine husband."

Elanor said nothing but the light flush that crossed her cheek said enough.

"You do not agree?" Elrohir teased. Elanor blushed to be having such a conversation with her father. She shook her head softly, her voice wavering. "It is not that."

"Do you love him?" Elrohir asked gently. Elanor nodded.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then what is keeping you?"

"He is immortal. I am not. My heart could not bear for him to be forced to watch me wither and die. He cannot make the choice to stay with me, as Arwen could."

"But you could." Elanors face darted towards him, her eyes searching his. "The Peredhil blood runs through your veins." He explained, "Embrace it and you have that choice. Arwen chose a mortal life. You can choose an immortal one."

Elanors face split into a wondrous smile but halted when Elrohirs expression darkened, "but this is not an easy solution, _Cellen_. If you embrace this gift, you embrace everything that is your blood." Elanor frowned as he continued. "By choosing an immortal life, you can spend eternity with the one whom you love, but you shall have to see those around you face their ends."

* * *

Elanor sat alone in the gardens. The stone seat was cold against her skin. The night sky hung high above her and the darkness enveloped her. Only the soft trickle of water from a nearby fountain broke the ongoing silence. She could not think straight, her conversation with her father replayed over and over in her head. This choice her father had given her made a huge difference. But could she give up her mortality? What about Talin and Aragorn and her friends? Each of them was dear to her and how would she feel having to watch them all die while she lived on? She wondered how Arwen made her decision, knowing she would die and that she would have to leave her family. Was she brave enough to make the same decision? Could she leave her ranger family for love?

Elanor sighed loudly and lent forward, her head in her hands. The decision to go to war had been an easy one compared to this. A soft rustle caught her attention and she looked over to see a shadowy figure step out onto the courtyard. Elanor smiled sadly as she recognised Aragorn's rough features.

"I thought I would find you here." He said quietly, slowly walking over to her. "You always go to the gardens when you need to think." He stepped up beside her, "May I?"

Elanor nodded silently and Aragorn sat down beside her. "I have spoken to Legolas." Aragorn said carefully, watching her reaction. Elanor said nothing but her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I do not know what to do." She cried, blinking back the tears. Aragorn looked at her solemnly.

"I cannot tell you what to do." He said.

"But how did she choose?" Elanor asked desperately, turning to him. "How did Arwen make her choice?" Aragorn fell silent and Elanor suddenly felt guilty.

"Aragorn, forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive." He said kindly, "her choice was different to yours."

"But with such long life, how many times will I watch someone die?" Elanor wept openly. "How many times will I be left behind?"

"Your decision will allow you to spend eternity with the one you love and that is worth more than anything." Aragorn spoke softly. "The ones who get to die just die, that is all there is. We return to the earth and it is those who are left behind that feel the guilt and the burden of living. But you are not alone in this, Elanor. You will never be alone."

As he spoke he gripped her hand within his and Elanor could not stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks, but these were not ones of sadness but of relief and gladness. Aragorn held her as she cried, rocking her gently until she quietened. Slowly he helped her to her feet and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Find him." He said gently, holding her one last time before leaving her standing in the gardens only now the night seemed warmer, the stars brighter and the trickling water sounded like music in the dark.

* * *

It was strange to her that, in desperation, the thing you try hardest to find is always that which always evades you. But when you search with calm and care you can find the one thing you are looking for. It was within mere minutes of leaving the gardens that Elanor found Legolas. Elanor opened the door to the room slowly and there he stood, his back to her, staring out of a window. So distracted was he, that he did not even notice her enter the room until the door clicked shut behind her.

Without words she crossed the gap between them and fell instantly into his waiting arms. They held each other tightly, wrapped together. Elanor let out a soft breathe and turned her head towards his. They kissed softly, chaste and tender. A brief meeting of lips that said more than words ever could.

"I love you." She said softly, tucking her head under his. Legolas gave a smile and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I know." He murmured softly. They remained that way for some time, just held in each other's embrace. Elanor felts serene, as if his mere presence was enough to calm all her fears.

"I have spoken with my father." Elanor said after some time, not moving from his side. Legolas pulled back to look at her.

"Does he disapprove?" he asked worriedly. Elanor smiled shook her head.

"No, but he did tell me something important." She looked up at him, "I have a choice to make."

Confused, Legolas listened as she told him all that her father had said. He did not say a word until she had finished but his face showed no surprise.

"It is most unheard of." He said shaking his head, "That a mortal could choose an immortal life."

"You sound like you disapprove." Elanor said, narrowing her eyes.

Legolas stammered, "No! I mean, of course I don't."

Elanor laughed at his reaction and he knew she was teasing him. She looked at him lovingly and her face softened. "I know the choice I must make and it is the hardest thing I have faced. It is so much harder to be the one left behind, than the one leaving."

"Death will come to them eventually, whether you wish it or not, as it will to all mortals. I only ask that you make this decision for yourself." He took her face gently in his hands. "How will I atone if I should take you into an unseen future only for you to regret it?"

"I could never regret a life with you."

She kissed him softly and let her eyes rest on her face. She looked into his eyes and to the hand that laid in hers. Nothing had ever felt so right to her. She looked once more at the man she had chosen and felt nothing but passion and love and in that instant; she knew that there was nothing of more importance to her than to be with him. With a deep breath she spoke to him.

"I will embrace it all."

Legolas' momentarily stunned face split into a beautiful smile and he took her into his arms. She gripped him back tightly, her heart ready to burst. Almost silently she whispered, "Will stay with me?"

The elf smiled and drew back to kiss her. "_An-uir_."

* * *

Yay for Happily Ever Afters! 


	41. Epilogue: Into The West

Elanor stood before a large open window, staring down at the sprawling trees and beautiful forests of Ithilien. She hummed softly to herself and her hand moved down to rest upon the slight swell of her stomach. She gazed out of the window, her mind lingering on the letter that she held in her hand. She could still remember when she had received it. It had been delivered to her some years ago by one of the King's messengers. It was written in the familiar handwriting of Eldarion, the King of Gondor's Son and it told her the news she had been dreading.

Aragorn was dead.

Elanor had been preparing herself for this news for some time but still it had come as a shock.

Two hundred years had passed since the great ring was destroyed and many of her friends were gone. She had seen them live out long and fulfilling lives. Talin had returned with the others to Fornost and stood as Captain in Aragorn's place. He had married, had children and grandchildren and lived a full life. They had seen much of each other and Elanor made numerous trips back and forth between Arnor and Mirkwood, in which she had made her home. She and Legolas, along with her father, made the long journey to Legolas' home after spending some time in Gondor. She had been welcomed into the kingdom of King Thrandril, who was thrilled to find his son had chosen a wife after so many years. They were wed in early march under the newly blossomed trees, surrounded by friends and family.

It was there Elanor had remained at Legolas' side, finally accepting her true place amongst the elves. They spent many years travelling, seeing the wonders Middle-Earth had to offer. As Legolas had once promised, they travelled back to Helms Deep in the Company of Master Gimli and saw the great Glittering Caves of the Deep. Elanor would listen intently as the pair would recount their story of the great battle that happened there all those years ago. Eventually they returned to Mirkwood, where they stayed for many years until Elanor's longing to be closer to Arwen and Aragorn grew too great. They left the forests of Mirkwood and travelled south to Ithilien, an ancient province of Gondor founded by Isildur, himself. It lay settled between the Mountains of Shadow and the Great River, Auduin. It was a fair land of trees, gentle hills and quick waters. A large group of tree-elves had chosen to resettle there, led by Legolas. It was named 'Land-of-the-Moon' and that name rang true, for the night was brighter than any Elanor had ever seen. The stars shone down upon them as jewels.

Her father and uncle had joined them for a short time and then returned to Imladris after Lord Elronds departure to the Grey Havens and had remained there until a few days ago.

Elanor smiled softly. So much had happened and even though much time had passed, it still seemed like only days ago she and Legolas had stood beneath the blossoming trees and made their vows, and now they were expecting their first child. A girl, Elanor was sure. The bump of her stomach stood proud beneath her dress and Elanor smiled. Motherhood had changed her. Everything she did now was at the thought of someone else. This child inside of her took over her life and she welcomed it with every fibre of her being.

But now Aragorn was gone and soon they too would be leaving. Aragorn was aware of his death long before anyone else. Some say he had had a premonition, others believe he had merely lived so long that he willed for death to finally claim him. Elanor had long since said her goodbyes, knowing that his final breath should be taken with pride and not watched by those beaten with grief. Aragorn had wanted to be remembered for who he was, a king who brought unity to a broken realm. He wanted to say his goodbyes while he was strong enough to still stand.

Elanor could still remember how proudly he had held himself. His hair has long since greyed, his face held more wrinkles and furrows of a troubled past but also of a life filled with great joy and laughter. Arwen had stood beside him; a slight aging of her face the only hint of her mortality and between them stood Eldarion, the very image of his father. The young man stood as tall as the elves, with hair as dark as his fathers and skin as fair as his mothers. His eyes were green and held that kingly pride. They spent much of their time together talking, mostly of old times and of old friends. But the more they talked, the more aware Elanor became of what she was losing all over again. Aragorn was laid to rest with the other great kings of Arnor in the mausoleum of Minas Tirith.

Elanor sighed as she gazed down out across the treetops towards the river. Floating upon the water, moored at the docks was a beautiful, dark wood ship. White sails fluttered from the masts, billowing like clouds. The time had come. As her grandmother has once said, the time of the elves was ending.

Legolas had built a ship, one that would carry all those who wished passage to the Grey Havens, one of the last ships to leave Middle-Earth. It would carry them west, into the harbours of Mithlond and to the final resting place of the elves. Her father and uncle had joined them a few months back, deciding to leave with them so as to rejoin their father. The whole town buzzed with excitement as preparations were made but Elanor felt torn. Middle-Earth was all she had ever known, she felt that by leaving here, she was leaving part of herself behind. She knew she was being foolishly sentimental; all ties to this land had long since gone and what remained of her family waited upon the other side of the ocean.

The Ocean. That itself was something of a wonder to her. How they planned to cross something so vast was beyond her.

Then the door to her room opened and Legolas stepped spritely into the room, a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy for?" Elanor asked curiously, laughing as he took her in his arms. He kissed her lightly. "Everything is ready."

Elanor paused for a moment and smiled sadly, glancing one last time out of the window. Legolas watched her carefully. "If you are not ready..." he began. Elanor shook her head.

" No, I will be fine." She smiled reassuringly, "Has Gimli arrived?" The elf nodded. "He waits for us at the docks with you father."

Legolas held out his hand to her and Elanor glanced around the room which she and Legolas had shared for so many years before taking his hand.

They walked hand in hand down the road to the harbour, the path strangely silent. It weaved through the trees until opening out to the dock upon the great river Auduin, and beyond that the sea. White birds flew high above them, their cries piercing the skies. Legolas looked to them and smiled his eyes full of awe. This is how Elanor loved him best, when the wonders of the world could still cause childish excitement. A crowd had gathered, those who wished to remain saying farewell to those who were leaving. Elanor chuckled as she saw two young elves struggle to rein in a horse which refused to walk the gangplank to the ship. She walked over to them singing softly. The horse snorted softly and eyed her. Elanor gave a smile, she knew this one well. Celebrindor was his name, a name she had chosen for him. Stubborn and strong-willed much like Aeglos from whom he was descended. She placed a soothing hand upon the stallions' neck and sang softly until he suffered to be led aboard.

"He'll be nothing the trouble that one." Elanor turned at the gruff voice and smiled as Gimli approached her.

"No more than you, Master Dwarf." She replied sweetly. Gimli's stern face broke abruptly into a grin and the dwarf let out a barking laugh. Elanor greeted her father and finally she stepped aboard the ship, aided by Legolas.

There was cheering and crying, laughter and singing as the ship pulled away from the docks and sailed down the river to the sea. Elanor stood at the bough of the ship, looking out at the waves that crested below them. A pair of arms encircled her from behind and Elanor felt the familiar presence wrap itself around her and she leant back into the embrace. Legolas head rested side hers and he placed a protective hand on the bump on her stomach. "I have been thinking." He said his voice soft and low.

"Oh?"

"What do you think of Oropher?"

"Oropher? So sure that it will be a boy are you?"

"You do not think so?"

Elanor shook her head. "It will be a girl."

Legolas smiled, "Then how about Estarlia?"

Elanor turned to look at him. "Are you sure?" Legolas nodded. Elanor beamed at him and hugged him tightly. They stood together as the ship went out to the west. Elanor smiled to herself as she watched and waited for the grey rain-curtain to roll back turning all to silver glass and to show white shores and green lands under a brilliant sunrise. But until then she stood happily in Legolas' arms and he whispered,

"And when that ship passed an end was come in Middle-earth of the Fellowship of the Ring."

The End.

* * *

Celebrindor means 'Silverfoot.'

_Cellen_ means Daughter.

_An-__uir_ means forever. oh and Oropher was the name of Legolas' grandfather.

So, that's it guys! I'd always planned on finishing the story here, didn't want to drag it out. Althought I miss writting about Elanor already so I might do a little sub-story about her and Legolas and their time in Mirkwood. Maybe...

Anyway, I just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone who's given their support, praise, critisim, sarcasum, cookies and all manner of other delightfully random things. These story has been a huge project for me (I started writting it about 4 years ago) and to put it up for public viewing was a bit of a scary thing but I'm glad I did it. If anything it's made me want to write more. I thank you all for your loyal support, especially those who've been with me from the start. I'm glad we made it!

Keep an eye out for more stories by me coming soon! (I should have a voice over guy...)

Love and Hugs

Scarlett

x


End file.
